Other World
by Draechaeli
Summary: I was once told about other worlds, how there is more then ours and the Digiworld. In terms of little colored lines there has to be a world on the ‘other side’ of the Digiworld. So why, why haven’t they seen a digimon, and became Digidestined? Pleas
1. Introduction

Other World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Digimon Fan fic, so please be nice. If you don't like it then tell me, and if you like it tell me. Thanks. Happy Reading!  
  
~ Na  
  
Chapter 1: Introductions  
  
Why are only human children Digidestined? I know I must have been told the answer many years ago, but I can't remember. It just doesn't make any sense to me anymore. I was once told about other dimensions, other worlds, how there is more then ours and the Digiworld. In terms of little colored lines there has to be a world on the 'other side' of the Digiworld. So why, why haven't they seen a digimon, and became Digidestined? Our rein as Digidestined is over, every last human child is a Digidestined, we the 'originals' so to speak are no longer needed...  
  
Oh Sorry, excuse my rambling I sound like Izzy. Hello I'm Kari (you already know me and the others, full names aren't needed.) It's been a year since every last child became a Digidestined. A lot has changed in this short time, besides we are all a year older.  
  
Well with Tai, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy absolutely nothing has changed.  
  
Matt and Sora sadly broke up. In terms of crests, you need friendship for love to really be there. Since Sora herself was love, her love was to overwhelming for Matt. The good thing is that they are great friends! Whoever said friendship after love couldn't happen, was wrong.  
  
Davis and Cody also haven't changed in the past year. Though Davis insist that we still go to the Digiworld often, even when there is no problems. He can't grasp the point that we are no longer alone as Digidestined, and enjoy the peace.  
  
Well Ken fulfilled Yolei's dream, and asked her out. They make the cutest couple. If you couldn't see that coming then your blind, they were made for each other.  
  
TK and I nothing has changed. We are feeling the wrath of being the oldest out of the Digidestined (our group of Digidestined) and being younger then Davis, Ken, and Yolei, you would be surprised what those three can do and how they settle arguments now that they are thirteen,(oldest picks, etc.)  
  
Us as a group, Davis, Yolei, and Ken go to the Digiworld almost every day. Cody would if he didn't have Kendo practice. TK and I skip out on that, and enjoy the time we still have with Patamon and Gatomon before all the digimon return home. It is actually causing some problems and minor fights in the group, but we still stick together.  
  
----------  
  
"Where is Matt? Izzy can't we just get this over with why are we all here?" asked Tai straddling a piece of playground equipment. Izzy had called a Digidestined meeting in the park, without telling anyone why. Everyone was there except Matt who was late, and Mimi who was still in the USA.  
  
"No, I'll tell you when Matt gets here," replied Izzy typing on his computer, "Anyways he isn't late, I don't need everyone here for another half an hour." There was a roar of complaints, Joe had to study, and Cody was missing Kendo. Gatomon bound to the swing set, and Patamon began to push her. DemiVeemon, Poromon, and Upamon, asked for some food.  
  
"Can't you just tell me how to get another Digivice?" asked a female voice walking over to the playground.  
  
Everyone looked up Matt was walking up to the playground, behind him was a rather perturbed strawberry blonde haired girl, her hair was almost pink, but a natural pink with blue eyes, she was shorter then Matt by about fifteen centimeters, and was about sixteen years old. Following her was two more strawberry blondes, with blue eyes, one was about thirteen and the last was about nine.  
  
"I told you I don't know what your talking about," replied Matt to the elder strawberry blonde, "Hey you guys sorry this girl wouldn't leave me alone."  
  
"Another fan?" asked Davis.  
  
"No Davis, she claims she saw my Digivice and wants me to tell her where to get one," replied Matt leaning on the jungle gym. The Strawberry blondes had all stopped at the edge of the playground and stood in a row.  
  
"Matt have you forgotten? All children are Digidestined now, she should already have one," said Izzy.  
  
"Ah yes your right," Matt said, then he turned to the strawberry blonde, "You should already have a Digivice and a digimon partner, so why do you keep asking me?"  
  
The elder strawberry blonde was about to speak when the youngest strawberry blonde asked, "Patience can't you just tell us what digimon are and why we can't go home?"  
  
Everyone was silent, really the Digidestined were shocked. It might have been possible for a child born after their last battle to not be Digidestined but not a thirteen and nine year old.  
  
"So I'll take it as, here everyone knows about digimon, and my little sisters stick out a little to much?" shyly asked Patience. Everyone still shocked, nodded.  
  
Izzy's computer broke the second wave of silence with a beep, "What? Why is this happening there is still fifteen minutes till Gennai comes?!" said Izzy. A Digivice and two D-3 Digivices, one a light purple and the other a coral orange came out of Izzy's computer. The Digivice flew to Patience, the purple D-3 to the middle sister and the coral D-3 to the youngest.  
  
A wave of silence, "Ok, ok let me explain what I know," said Patience, "When I was eight I...I was eight and my sisters were five and one years old, a digimon showed up by our house. Then last year once again but many more digimon showed up, my sisters were away at the time and didn't see the digimon the second time. With the help of Candlemon we returned the digimon. Well after the digimon left Candlemon told me everything I know now. He told me that I had the crest of patience and that my sisters were forgiveness, and responsibility. Well on the way here my Digivice was destroyed, I saw his(Matt's) Digivice and wanted him to help me."  
  
"So your name is Patience and you have the crest of patience?" asked Yolei after a few more seconds of silence.  
  
"No her name is Giipalaefyonamone(pronounced Gee-pul-lae-fiona- monae)she was just always so patient that we called her Patience," replied the middle strawberry blonde.  
  
"And you two are?" asked Sora in a kind gentle voice.  
  
"I'm Gaezoemaybe(pronounced Gae-zoe-maybe), you can call me Zoemi(pronounced Zoe-m-ee), and my sister is Morganaleedaemii(pronounced Morgan-a-lee-day-mee) just call her Mor," said the youngest strawberry blonde, Zoemi.  
  
"Well welcome Patience, Zoemi, and Mor, "replied Cody.  
  
TK sat up straighter on the bench he was sitting on, "So there is more then just the crests of Courage, Friendship, Love, Serenity, Reliability, Knowledge, Kindness, Light and Hope."  
  
"Well actually Patience, Forgiveness, and Responsibility are minor crests. They are just as important but all that you have named off automatically include our crests. For example you have to be patient with friendship, to keep friendship you need to be able to forgive, and be responsible."  
  
"Very well said. I'm sorry to have to add more confusion, then these girls have to your night but I must. The dark crests were unburied and the dark Digidestined are after the Digi-born Child," said Gennai from Izzy's computer screen, needless to say everyone was silent, "Ok in the order of crest that TK had named off, here are there dark counter parts. That were buried thousands of years ago to prevent just this. Ok the dark crests are: Fear, Rivalry, Hate, Deception, Uncertainty, Ignorance, Malevolence, Darkness, and Apathy. There is of course the minor crest counterparts Impatient, Unforgiving, and Irresponsibility, but the dark minor crests were automatically given to these three girls and they had to choose a side. Which they have, so their dark crest lay dormant so to speak. Now the Digi-born Child would be a human child that was born in the Digiworld, and was kept hidden for the fourteen years of her life, I didn't even know that she existed, till recently. Her name is Luna Selena Sternkind (Luna is Italian for moon, Selena is a Spanish name that means moon, and Sternkind is German for Star child), she has the gift of Wish. Whatever she wishes comes true, wishes can be good or evil, so if the dark Digidestined get to her first, then she'll join them, and all worlds will end. When they get her to wish it that way. To answer your question Mor, no you can't go home. To answer Patience's question, your Digivice wasn't destroyed but sent to the Digiworld when you were sent to this World. To Answer all earthlings, and digimon's question, Patience Mor, and Zoemi come from another dimension that is second closest to the Digiworld, and this World, called Maeguumii(pronounced May-goo-mee). These three were the original Digidestined from their world. The battle last year really wore the vale between the world so thin that digimon crossed briefly to Maeguumii, creating more Digidestined that were given the dark crest by an evil digimon who unburied them. Luckily we have these three on our side, tipping the scale our way. Now time in the Digiworld has returned to about a year per ten minutes in the Digiworld, please don't ask me how or why, because I don't know. Now the younger Digidestined will go to the Digiworld along with Mor and Zoemi, if they need help then the TV's are still fully functional and the older group can come and help."  
  
This time there was not even a breath of silence, "Second to process this please Gennai," said Tai, "so three minutes from now we might all be called to the Digiworld if the younger kids can't handle it alone?"  
  
Gennai nodded.  
  
"Why can't I go?" asked Patience.  
  
"You have a Digivice not a D-3 so your with us and not the younger kids," replied Matt.  
  
Gennai nodded.  
  
"How can a human be born in the Digiworld?" asked Davis.  
  
"If Gennai knew, he would have told us," replied Kari.  
  
Gennai nodded.  
  
"How do these dark crests work I mean negativity shouldn't give them strength," asked Cody.  
  
Joe answered, "Evil always finds away to be powerful with negativity."  
  
Gennai nodded.  
  
"Well Yolei, Ken you two have been awful quiet is something wrong?" asked TK.  
  
"No," replied Ken, "Just trying to comprehend all of this, I never thought something like this could happen. All the human children are Digidestined, I don't mind doing this, but I don't understand why we are the only ones doing this."  
  
"We have the most experience I'm figuring," replied Sora.  
  
Gennai nodded.  
  
"I was just thinking that we should be going. Let's go Digidestined!" said Yolei holding out her Digivice.  
  
Gennai nodded.  
  
"Well, good luck you guys. The older Digidestined can come to my house and spend the night, for us this should be over with by tomorrow, for you guys I don't know tomorrow, a week, a year, five years," Said Tai.  
  
All the younger Digidestined held their D-3's to Izzy's computer the gate was open and Gennai was already gone. With a flash of light Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, TK, Kari, Mor, Zoemi, and the digimon went to the Digiworld.  
  
Author's Note: I did create Giipalaefyonamone/Patience, Gaezoemaybe/Zoemi, Morganaleedaemii/Mor, and Luna Selena Sternkind. I request creation credit if you use them. I realize that I added all girls I was just trying to balance out the guys and girls. Please tell me what you think.  
  
~Na 


	2. Which Way?

Other World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: I forgot to say last time that I haven't seen Digimon season 1 or 2 in a really long time and now I'm watching season 2 in German but the last episode I saw was when the Digiport opened in the USA, and the digiegg of Serenity was found. I also will probably make up digimon for the dark Digidestined, Mor and Zoemi, if someone has a problem with that tell me. I just don't want to mess up and say something stupid like Gatomon digivolve to Stingmon (which I would never do, but its just an example.) I would also greatly appreciate if some one could tell me who Wizardmon digivolves to. I know his rookie form is Candlemon, and Wizardmon is Champion but that's all. Thank You, Merci! Happy Reading!  
  
~ Na  
  
Chapter 2: Which Way?  
  
With a flash of light the Digidestined stumbled out of the TV in the Digiword that was inconveniently facing towards a cliff. Everyone was safely balancing on the cliff, except Kari.  
  
Kari slipped and fell, both a hand from TK and from Davis reached for Kari's outstretched hand. Kari screamed as Davis grabbed her left wrist and slowly pulled Kari safely to the top of the cliff, with great struggle. When more then half of Kari's body was on the top of the mountain Davis fell backwards on the ground and he painted a little. Kari who was still a little scared of what almost happened to her just laid on the ground where Davis had left her.  
  
"Kari are you all right?" everyone asked in unison. Kari weakly nodded before dropping her head face down into a patch of soft long sweet grass, she sighed.  
  
"Ah ha! Did you see that TC I saved Kari!" boasted Davis, he turned away from Kari and TK. TK being the only one on Kari's right side.  
  
Kari felt an hand touch her right arm, it slowly helped her up. When she looked up, she was looking strait into TK's blue eyes. TK was smiling although it was obvious that he was still worried about Kari's welfare. Gatomon was close by Kari, with Patamon to Kari's left.  
  
"Are you really alright?" asked TK in a low soft, sweet voice that only Kari could hear. Worry still dominated his eyes along with sympathy, and hatred, hatred towards himself because he didn't make sure that Kari was safely on the cliff before she fell off.  
  
Kari just starred into his eyes. Kari thought about the battle with Piedmon and how TK though only eight years old wouldn't let either of them give up, while on the rope suspended in the air. Then she thought of only the year before when TK saw her fading to the Dark Ocean in class, he was so worried about her. He had ask/yelled at Kari about never running to him and only running to her brother Tai for help. Kari wondered why she did never go to TK, when she needed kindness, protection, and HOPE. Tai was not there right then, and Kari knew one day she would have to stop always going to her brother, and turn to a best friend or a boyfriend. Davis was obviously not the right choice to turn to. He would save her life, yes, but he wouldn't ask a thousand times if she was alright afterward, just to be sure. But TK... TK was another story, even if he didn't save you he would worry until he was just a huge worry wart. At least for her he would... **For me... Why, why did I never go to TK?** Kari asked herself, she thought of deeper feelings, **No, no this can't be right twelve year olds don't think of such thing... eight year olds don't think of such things. Then why am I thinking of true lo...**  
  
"Kari are you really alright? I mean If Davis missed your hand and I did as well then..." TK trailed off he didn't want to think of Kari dead, ever.  
  
"You wouldn't have missed my hand, I know you wouldn't have. And I'm 99.99998% A-ok! Just a few cuts and bruise, but that's better then dead," replied Kari with the biggest smile she had.  
  
TK stepped closer and brushed some dirt off of Kari's face and put a few loose strains of her hair back in to place, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive, "Kari smiled, "thank you." Gatomon smiled at the news that Kari was alright, she jumped into Kari's arms and smiled at her. Patamon flew up onto TK's hat. They all turned to the other Digidestined.  
  
"So where do we go?" asked Yolei, she reached for Ken's hand.  
  
"I don't know, it would have been nice if Gennai told us," replied Ken taking a hold of Yolei's hand.  
  
"Well If you just gave me a minute, I would tell you," replied Gennai walking up to the group.  
  
"Gennai!" everyone said.  
  
"Yes I know, long time no see, right?" Gennai laughed, then he coughed and got serious, "Ok well glad to see everyone got here safe, " Gennai glanced at Kari, who nodded, "Yes well I suggest you guys walk to Azulongmon's Territory and then keep the sun to your right."  
  
"What!?" Yolei exclaimed, "You want us to walk east and then you want us to walk north in the morning and south in the afternoon! That's just one huge crazy circle!"  
  
"Suggest?" Cody asked calmly, "You don't know where we need to go, do you?"  
  
Gennai nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his head, "Well... actually I don't, all I know is that Luna is still in the Digiworld and still unfound, and that you can't wish to get to her."  
  
"Why can't we wish?" asked Zoemi.  
  
"She controls wishes if you wish to find her, she'll never let you," replied Gennai.  
  
"If she is human, why does she have such power?" asked Mor.  
  
"She doesn't, you all have the same power so to speak. Davis for example, can always feel when people are afraid, and he can give them the courage. Luna is just protecting herself from the world, worlds that she doesn't know and doesn't want to know," answered Gennai.  
  
Davis looked confused, "But I thought if she joined the Dark Digidestined then she could wish the worlds to end."  
  
"Yes, that's true. Look at it this way Davis, if you changed sides and used your courage and friendship against good than the worlds would be in a lot of trouble. It is the same for all of you, as for her. It is she just hasn't picked a side, most likely doesn't know the difference of light and dark. The dark crest were created because without evil, good doesn't exist. You will never be able to truly defeat the evil or all the evil, the good and evil counterparts must always be there. If there wasn't Malevolence there would be no Kindness for example, but if Kindness was destroyed there would be Malevolence. When there is no Kindness, you would Wish, Hope for something better, kinder then the Malevolence. There are four that can never be destroyed, even if you tried, Darkness, Light, Hope, and Wish. When Kindness is destroyed its energy is converted to Light, Hope and Wish automatically. You might not know that it could get better or worse, but if it is already worse then you know it has to get better. Wish is just, always Wish whether the wish is good or evil. It is very odd to have such as Patience, Mor, and Zoemi who have both the good and evil crests. But for Luna she doesn't have a light and dark crest she just has Wish, she is Digidestined like you. Good luck!" Gennai said and then disappeared, leaving everyone except Kari and TK stunned.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked Yolei looking around.  
  
"It was a hologram," said Kari.  
  
"He used to do that to us all the time, when we were younger," added TK.  
  
"Well we should be heading east I guess," said Cody.  
  
"Ok well the sun is setting, so we walk away from the sunset,... or is the sun rising? How long have we been here?" replied Yolei, she looked down at her watch the time was going very slowly the hundredths of seconds didn't even seem to pass, then she remembered that her watch might need time to adjust to Digiworld time. right then her watch was trying to fit a year in ten minute.  
  
"Well maybe the sunsets in a different direction the west," said Zoemi.  
  
"Yeah Our sun sets in the north," added Mor. They all glanced at TK, Kari, and Ken who had spent more time and nights in the Digiworld, then they looked at the digimon when TK, Kari, and Ken shrugged.  
  
"So which way do we go?" asked Davis.  
  
Gatomon looked up at Kari, "You want to go east?" Kari nodded.  
  
"Is that true TK?" asked Patamon. TK nodded.  
  
"Yolei?" asked Hawkmon.  
  
"Cody?" asked Armadillomon.  
  
"Ken, really east?" asked Wormmon, they all nodded.  
  
Davis looked at Veemon, expecting for him to ask the same question. But he didn't, "Veemon which way is east?"  
  
All the digimon pointed away from the sunset, towards the cliff that Kari almost fell off of, "That way!" said the digimon together.  
  
"Oh great! Now where do we go?" asked Mor.  
  
"Nowhere?" suggested Zoemi.  
  
"She is right would should just sleep here tonight and decide where to go tomorrow," said Ken. They all took a few more steps away from the edge and sat down in the grass on the warm ground.  
  
Author's Note: Please give me a review, I thought I would finally write a story that was based on how many reviews I got, ( I know I've been brainwashed) so I'm asking for at least 1...but I would be happier with 2 and even happier with 21 good or bad for each chapter. But that's only dreaming at least I'm realistic and didn't say 100 reviews per chapter (reviews the new money!!!). So come on just 1 but just because someone already reviewed the chapter it doesn't mean I wouldn't be overjoyed if I got more reviews even if it was something bad. Merci (French for Thank you, it is also Swiss- German (Hey I'm in the German speaking part of Switzerland, I should be allowed to speak Swiss-German( Han i rechts? In high German hab ich rechts? And in English Am I right? Well anyways no German grammar nazi's if my high German is wrong, I'm 99.9(repeating)% sure my grammar is correct))) Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
~Na 


	3. DigiEgg of Responsibility

Other World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Notes: This is not any specific couple story but there are going to be a few couples in the story for example the previously mentioned Ken and Yolei. People who don't like that sort of stuff don't worry it's not going to make the whole story and you will see that it will be important later on in the story.  
  
Na  
  
Chapter 3: Digi-Egg of Responsibility  
  
The sun was slowly rising over distant mountain and shining its light first over a lush green field slowly sloping upwards before it made a deadly drop into the jagged rock filled canyon below. The canyon was so deep that even at high noon the bottom was hard to see, because it was the place light has never touched. A place of darkness, where evil dwells.  
  
The Digidestined were just waking up from their slumber and stretching out their bodies from their once relaxed and calm state. It was a perfectly warm morning, perfect for nothing but laziness. But as usual the fearless Digidestined leader Davis was ready to get on his way and find the girl, not so much the girl as breakfast.  
  
"We should be going, who has breakfast?" asked Davis, Veemon perked up at the sound of the word breakfast.  
  
They all looked around, no one had any food, "I guess we'll have to go and find breakfast," said TK.  
  
They all nodded Yolei walked to the cliff and looked over the edge, "It doesn't look hard to climb down," Yolei looked up at the others as they walked to the cliff excluding Mor, "Mor where are you going?"  
  
Mor was walking in the opposite direction down the grass covered slope. She stopped and looked at the other Digidestined, "I'm going east," replied Mor her voice calm with a sense of correctness to it.  
  
"The digimon said yesterday that east was towards this cliff," replied Davis.  
  
"But the sun is rising from this direction," complained Mor, pointing to the sun that was only slightly above the far mountains.  
  
"You know she is right Yolei, it seems some way we've been turned around," replied Hawkmon. Yolei looking completely confused pulled out he laptop and brought up a map of the Digital World. The red blip that represented them was on an island. Yolei searched for information on the island.  
  
"Bingo," said Yolei with a smile when she found what she was looking for, "Rotating Isle- A island that rotates 360° in about 24 hours." As Yolei read her voice got more Solemn.  
  
"Oh great! Now we don't have to walk to go in circles!" Mor complained.  
  
Davis ran up to Mor and got really close to her, he didn't even know why he was so mad at her, "Can't you be nice for once? You can't tell us that we are walking in the wrong direction nicely, you just walk off! We need to stick together!"  
  
"Stick together with you as leader? Our Brave and Friendly leader, who listens to his stomach more then his head and waist the other half of the time dreaming about a pointless crush! Davis get it through your head Kari doesn't love you and you don't love her its just a crush. So if you stopped thinking about it and dulled the sense of hunger in your stomach then your mind would be free to think about what is important. When your mind can think of the important things if it is even capable to do so then I MIGHT follow your lead!" retaliated Mor standing strait up revealing that she was a few centimeters taller then Davis.  
  
Davis was intimidated by the slightly taller hot headed girl looking down on him. What she said seemed to make a little bit of sense, Davis pushed this thought out of his head and yelled back, "And you Mor, Forgiveness...I don't see it." Davis snickered.  
  
"What do I have to forgive? Nothing I was right and walked in the right direction. I told you guys and you agreed that I was right, I didn't have to forgive you guy. And what do you mean forgive you for yelling at me? Then yes..." Mor's voice dropped to a normal sweeter tone, "I forgive you Davis for yelling at me."  
  
Davis was just stunned, forget friendship this girl completely got on his nerves. He didn't understand why Mor and Zoemi where even there in the Digital World, he figured it would just be easier if they asked Willis, Michael, Catherine, the Hoi brothers, Derek, Rosa or any other child alive on earth.  
  
Mor glanced at her sister, she swore she could hear Zoemi in her head though it was just the look Zoemi gave that she heard the message in, "You forgave Mor now forget it."  
  
Cody glanced absent mindedly down at his Digivice, until then all other Digidestined were silent, "Hey A Digi-Egg, "exclaimed Cody looking at the yellow blip. Everyone else looked down at their Digivices and saw the yellow blip Cody was referring to.  
  
Without talking everyone walked towards the yellow blip on the screen which seemed to lead them away from the cliff and into the green grassy hill.  
  
----------  
  
A black haired boy peered over the edge of the cliff and laughed as he watched the Digidestined walk away. He sat back down on his armor digivolved partner Thundramon 'The Shocking wings of Rivalry.' Thundramon was white with green strips covered in close to the same armor as Raidramon, except he had wings, "Ok Thundramon lets go report to the others," replied the black haired boy. Thundramon began to spiral down into the darkness of the canyon.  
  
"Our spy is back," replied a girl with long brown hair, and green eyes, her pale skin almost glowed in the darkness. She was dressed rather sluty in short shorts and a low cut belly tank top. But she was far from sluty, Deception was her game of choice.  
  
"Well?" asked a Blonde girl with black highlights, her green eye could not have been seen although like with the child of Deception her pale skin seemed to glow, If you saw her eye you could see that they haven't held hope for nearly forever, Apathy being all that was left.  
  
"Rivalry already," laughed the Black haired boy jumping off of Thundramon, "They are only a force of eight. The leader is in love with Light, and was fighting with Forgiveness."  
  
"The leader is he Hope?" frantically asked a blue eyed, strawberry blonde. Who was the exact opposite that his short almost pink hair, and big kind baby blue eyes would lead you to believe, he was pure Darkness.  
  
"No,Courage and Friendship," replied the child of Rivalry.  
  
A Red haired girl with blue eyes and orange-brown freckles stepped closer to the boys of Darkness and Rivalry, "I told you I should lead us against the goody-goodies, Fear against Courage."  
  
"Fear! Your to afraid to lead, to afraid of me being behind you," replied the Boy of Darkness.  
  
"Dai..." began an Ignorant girl with shoulder length red hair and brown eyes. Darkness's Child glared at her, "Darkness why do you insist we don't use our names and go by our crests?"  
  
"Well Ignorance, names are power, If they don't know our names then it can give us the edge, make it hard to find us. Take Kindness up there Mr. Ken 'Ex Digimon Emperor' Ichijouji," Darkness laughed.  
  
Hate stepped forward, "And what are they doing now?" Everyone jumped a little not seeing the brown haired and darker skinned boy step to the group.  
  
"In search of Digi-Eggs, most likely for the two digimonless Strawberry blondes," replied Rivalry.  
  
A boy with chin length, dyed blonde hair, and brown eyes stepped forward making his glowing skin more present, "Well we should stop them."  
  
"I'm not certain, Malevolence, that it would be wise to reveal ourselves just yet," replied the quiet ninth member.  
  
"Your never certain, Uncertainty!" growled Malevolence, at the blue haired girl who had obviously dyed her hair many time before settling on matching her dark blue eyes.  
  
Darkness ended the subject, "Strawberry blondes you say? How many, how old? And did you catch their names?"  
  
Rivalry was confused, "Two, about nine and thirteen, Only one name Mor, I would love to get my hands on her she is so hot headed, and is very big on early rivalry, she is teetering on the line of Forgiveness and Unforgiving."  
  
Darkness smiled, Malevolence replied with a sly look and smirk, "Get your hands on her how?"  
  
"In a more friendlier way," chuckled Rivalry, with a lustful look.  
  
Darkness glared at Rivalry, who immediately looked to the ground. Malevolence laughed at his silenced friend before he to was silenced by the blue eyed glare of Darkness, "Leave them!...for now..."  
  
----------  
  
The Digidestined where walking down the hill towards the sun. the wind teased them on the warm summer like day, the springy lush green grass, gave off a fresh scent.  
  
Kari was limping, though she didn't know how she hurt he leg exactly. Kari just figured that when she slipped the night before she twisted her ankle and that since they didn't really walk anywhere the previous night she didn't notice the pain. Kari winced as she hurried over to TK and pulled him to the back of the Digidestined. The only thought left anywhere in her head from yesterday was to ask TK for help.  
  
"Kari are you all right?" asked TK he was eyeing her left leg the one that was causing her unbearable pain.  
  
"No my leg hurts, I think I twisted my ankle and hit my fibula," replied Kari.  
  
TK nodded, "Here you can lean on me." TK put his right arm around Kari, her left hand lay on his shoulder. They continued to walk like that removing most of the pressure from Kari's leg.  
  
No one seemed to notice, Davis and Mor were too busy with their fast paced walking 'race'. Mor wouldn't follow Davis and he wouldn't let her lead, they bickered to each other.  
  
Ken and Yolei were walking hand in hand behind Davis and Mor. They were making small talk and laughing about how Mor and Davis were fighting, because Davis had just sprinted ahead. "They should just get it over with and forget this quarrel with a hug," said Yolei.  
  
"No its deeper then that, a kiss," replied Ken putting his arm around Yolei and kissing her neck.  
  
Cody was just shaking his head at Yolei, she was only thirteen and acting like that!  
  
Zoemi shook her head at her sister. Zoemi out of everyone knew how hot headed Mor really was, some say it was Mor's ways that made Zoemi grow up so fast.  
  
TK and Kari lumbered on slowly. TK wondering where all the digimon were glanced over his shoulder, he saw all the digimon giggling to themselves about what was happening in front of them. Veemon lagged behind obviously hungry.  
  
"Ditch!" Zoemi yelled back as she stepped around a hard to notice hole in the ground that was covered in over grown grass. Zoemi had noticed the hole because Davis tripped in it and almost fell in to Mor before he got up and sprinted in front of her.  
  
TK looked forward again, "Huh?" TK stepped in the said 'ditch' and his left side dropped down fifteen centimeters. He didn't fall but his wobbliness made Kari loose her balance.  
  
Kari fell into TK, "Oww!" screamed Kari in pain. Zoemi turned around being the first to her Kari's scream she was followed by Cody, Ken, and Yolei. Mor and Davis were still racing and didn't notice at first.  
  
TK carefully moved himself from under Kari not wanting to move her, just in case her leg was broken. Zoemi ran over and swung her backpack to the ground. She sat on her knees and carefully removed Kari's left shoe.  
  
"I'm going to check it ok?" asked Zoemi, Kari nodded as Zoemi lifted up Kari's foot and examined it.  
  
"Are you alright Kari?" asked Gatomon bounding into Kari's lap.  
  
Kari looked around, all the Digimon as well as Ken, Yolei, and TK were waiting for an answer. Kari glanced towards Davis and Mor who were both hunched over from fatigue. Kari smiled, "I'm pretty sure I'm alright."  
  
"Yes, yes her ankle is just swollen. I have something that will help it. But if you don't want a nine year old wrapping your ankle I can have Mor do it," replied Zoemi. Kari had no problem with Zoemi wrapping her wound, she obviously knew what she was doing. Anyways Kari glanced at Davis and Mor who had just noticed that the rest had stopped. They were walking back rather slow and tired from their running. Zoemi rifled through her backpack and pulled out some ointment, a white gauze strip, and an Ace bandage. Zoemi rubbed the ointment on Kari's ankle and then wrapped the gauze strip around her ankle. After that Zoemi wrapped the Ace bandage tightly around the ankle to keep it in place. The ointment instantly soothed Kari's pain and she thought she could walk again.  
  
A coral orange light seemed to glow from the ditch that was at Zoemi's feet. Everyone looked confused, they didn't think of what the light was, they had all forgotten that Zoemi and Mor didn't find their Digi-Eggs yet. Zoemi removed the over grown grass to revel a more squared orange, with swirls of yellow and red Digi-Egg.  
  
Zoemi didn't hesitate to retrieve the Digi-Egg. She found it very light as she picked it up and examined it with both hands. Another coral light shot up from where the egg once laid. Appeared in the light was a small girl with wings, she had long red hair and wore a coral colored 'Tinkerbell' dress, and only stood thirty centimeters. If they weren't in the digital world it would have been mistaken as a English Faerie.  
  
A D-Terminal materialized in Zoemi's pocket. Yolei was already fiddling with her laptop to get the Digimon Analyzer running for Zoemi' s digimon partner.  
  
"Faemon. Level: Rookie Type: Vaccine Attacks: Flameflys, and Flower thrower."  
  
"Hello! Nice to meet you all I'm Faemon," Cheerfully said Faemon flying around above their heads she landed on Zoemi's shoulder.  
  
"Hi, I'm Zoemi your Hunam (translation: Hunam is the Maeguumii equivalent of a Human) partner," said Zoemi glancing at Faemon.  
  
"Yes, yes well this is good Humans, Hunams, and Digimon working together... Oh dear what is wrong with her?" asked Faemon.  
  
Zoemi smiled, at Faemon's reaction, "Her ankle is swollen she shouldn't walk on it if she wants it to be better in a few days."  
  
"But then we are stuck here," said Yolei.  
  
"Not necessarily, Kari how much do you weigh?" asked Cody.  
  
"I don't know, not much why?" asked Kari.  
  
Wormmon replied before Cody could, "Someone could give you a piggy back ride." Wormmon thought of Rosa when he said that and how Ken gave her a piggy back ride when she fell.  
  
"TK it's got to be you," said Ken.  
  
"Why me?" asked TK.  
  
Mor and Davis walked up to the group, Mor answered TK, "Well Ken has got a girlfriend, Cody is not tall enough, the digimon don't have energy to digivolve, I'm not going to do it because I don't have a good back, and do you really think that she'll be safe with Davis who is still trying to beat me. And since Zoemi said she shouldn't walk she shouldn't walk, that is something I'll always trust Zoemi on. So either you TK or Yolei but I don't think she'll do it because she has got a boyfriend."  
  
"Half of your explanations don't make sense Mor! Kari would be completely safe with me!" yelled Davis at Mor. TK saw what Mor meant, he handed his school backpack to Ken who didn't have a bag. Ken took the bag, TK bent down in front of Kari and she slowly got on his back. TK stood back up carefully and bounced Kari up shifting her body to a more comfortable position on his hips.  
  
"That isn't the point Davis!" Mor yelled back as she started to walk away. Davis chased after her still very angry and wanted to lead.  
  
TK took a couple steps forward, "Yay! Horsey ride!" exclaimed Kari with a smile.  
  
"What are we eight?" asked TK with a laugh.  
  
"We never did piggy backs when we were eight that I can think of so this is making up for all those lost chances," smiled Kari covering TK's eyes with her right hand.  
  
"Hey, hey don't impair the drivers sight!" laughed TK.  
  
Kari smiled, "I'll tell you where to go."  
  
"Ok, you asked for it I hope you can direct me while I run," replied TK breaking into a wobbly run.  
  
Kari uncovered his eyes and TK slowed to a stop. They turned around and looked at Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Zoemi, the Digimon were already giving each other piggy back rides and chasing after the others. Faemon on Veemon's back, Patamon, on Gatomon's head, and Hawkmon sat on Armadillomon back.  
  
"Come on you guys join the fun!" yelled Kari.  
  
Ken smiled and bent down a little for Yolei to get on his back, "Come on Yolei I bet we can beat them."  
  
"I don't know I'm not one for piggy backs," replied Yolei looking slightly scared.  
  
Ken soothed her fear, "You wont fall I promise." Yolei gave a weary smile before, she took TK's bag and put it on her back over her own bag. She jumped up onto Ken's back. Ken bounced Yolei to get her higher up and so he could have a firmer grip on her. Yolei let out a little yelp, Wormmon slowly climbed up Ken's leg and laid on his shoulder, and then Ken carefully ran to meet up with TK and Kari.  
  
Cody looked at Zoemi, "I don't like piggy back rides," they both said, "hey! Wait for us!" Cody and Zoemi ran to catch up with the others.  
  
Author's Note: Yes well, now you've seen the enemy but this is only the Hunam half of the enemy only I know what new ultimate evil is brewing hehehe (Evil kitty laugh from 'The Emperor's New Groove'(sorry force of habit, I hope you get the joke, Disclaimer: just because I might have to say it for legal reasons I also don't own The Emperor's New Groove oh and I don't own Peter Pan or Tinkerbell's clothes)) yes so tell me whatcha think was it good, sad, pathetic, What?  
  
Na 


	4. Lern Something

Other World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters. I also don't own Winnie the Pooh or the small reference from it. And I also don't own the direct quotes from Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde by R. L. Stevenson (It happens to be the only watered down English book I had, you'll understand later)  
  
Author's Note: Rating of story might be changed for, violence, blood, and sexual content (which there isn't a lot of)I hope you enjoy the chapter! Happy Reading!  
  
~Na  
  
Chapter 4: Learn Something  
  
The sun was low in the sky splashing the sky with bright orange and red. The Digidestined where still heading east and there was no sign of danger or of Mor's Digi-Egg. Mor and Davis stopped racing out of hunger, they where both slowly stumbling at the back with Veemon.  
  
Everyone was very tired and their games had stopped the digimon all walked or flew on their own except Wormmon who had stayed on Ken's shoulder. Patamon had a few times tried to sit on TK's head but TK nicely asked him to get off, because he was still carrying Kari on his back. Yolei had gotten off of Ken's back and they were trying to walk and watch the brighter part of the sunset. The island had rotated slowly and they were almost walking once again into the sunset. Although no one felt the rotation. Kari had offered to walk but everyone refused, they might have been slow at that moment but if Kari's leg didn't get better they would be slow for a lot longer.  
  
Davis was wondering why there was no trouble when Zoemi found her Digi-Egg. He remembered how they were usually attacked when looking for a Digi-Egg. This time there was no trouble at all, they had actually not seen any sign of Digimon other then their own partners. Davis was giving up hope while he lacked farther behind as the group walked up a small hill. At the top of the hill the Digidestined saw to their relief a huge blue house at the bottom of the hill.  
  
With their hope rejuvenated, they hurried down to the lone house in the middle of the green field. Kari and TK were a little skeptical remembering the hotel they had once found that was a complete illusion.  
  
As they approached there was a sign that read, "Green Grass Inn." Without thinking they all went into the big blue building that was named after the grass that surrounded it.  
  
They all walked into the Inn and Cody found himself face to face with what looked like a blue-green Digi-Egg sitting on a roman looking pillar. Cody was very confused until he looked around and found that there was many more of these Digi-Egg like decorations around the reception area.  
  
Ken rang the bell at the front desk and a small white egg with green legs and yellow eyes peered over the desk at the Digidestined. "Digitammamon!" the Digidestined exclaimed together getting a little worried that Digitammamon might be evil again, or make them work in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, humans. Have we met? Oh it doesn't matter how could I help you eight?" asked Digitammamon.  
  
"I thought he ran a restaurant?" asked Davis.  
  
"A restaurant? Oh no that would be another Digitammamon, I have always been here," replied Digitammamon, "Now how could I help you?"  
  
"Well could we have a few rooms for the night and dinner?" asked Ken.  
  
Yolei added, "Do you take something besides Digi-Dollars?"  
  
"Digi-Dollars? Oh yes well here rooms and meals are free as long as you learn something. If you don't learn something, then you must pay but it isn't a lot and doesn't have to be in Digi-Dollars," replied Digitammamon.  
  
"Ok," said Davis.  
  
"Well then lets see here," said Digitammamon searching through some papers, "I have four human rooms, but I'm afraid one of the rooms has only one big bed. And I have lots of Digimon sized rooms I assume that you'll want dinner sent to the rooms so you can get to bed faster and take some showers."  
  
"That would be great, Thank you," replied Kari sliding off of TK's back and landing softly on the plush carpet.  
  
Digitammamon rang a small bell, and a Gotsumon appeared from around the corner, "Gotsumon can you please show these digimon here where their rooms are, I'll personally take the humans." The Gotsumon nodded and motioned for the Digidestined digimon to follow him. The digimon said good- night to their partners and followed the Gotsumon to their rooms.  
  
Digitammamon turned to the Digidestined and said, "Ok I guess we'll break you up into pairs, "Digitammamon looked at Ken and Yolei who were holding hands, "Well then I'm figuring you two are together, so here is your key," Digitammamon handed Yolei a key, "Now the rest of you we should do this by age. So who is the same age or close to the same age?"  
  
"Me and Kari, she is twelve and I'm thirteen," quickly replied Davis putting his hand out.  
  
Digitammamon looked a little suspicious, "And you two?" Digitammamon asked Mor and TK.  
  
"Well I'm twelve, and she is thirteen," replied TK.  
  
Digitammamon placed a key in Davis's and another in Kari's hand, Ok the twelve year olds together and the thirteen year olds together."  
  
"What?!" yelled Davis and Mor together, "You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes I can now do you want me to charge Digi-Dollars?" replied Digitammamon. All the Digidestined glared at Davis in Mor they didn't have a single Digi-Dollar.  
  
"Umm... Digitammamon, I'm a year older then her, "said Cody pointing to Zoemi.  
  
"Well that's fine you two will have to share a room," Digitammamon said handing Cody the last key, "Now your rooms are the last four on the right in that hall way I'm sure you wont have trouble just match the number on the door to the one on the key. Pull the red pull string for room service." With that Digitammamon left.  
  
The Digidestined walked down the hall full of doors, "I wonder who has the big bed?" said Yolei.  
  
"Yolei do you have to ask? It's obviously you and Ken," said Kari with a smile.  
  
"I don't think so I has to be you and TK," smiled Yolei.  
  
The fourth to last door was number H74, "That's ours," grumbled Davis as he opened the door, "Good-night see you guy EARLY tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah EARLY, good-night," replied Mor.  
  
"Good-night you two, we want you both alive tomorrow, "laughed Ken.  
  
"Good-night," said the Digidestined together.  
  
The door closed, Mor screamed, Davis cursed, "Your going to pay Digitammamon its bad enough we have to share a room but a bed to, that is just cruel!!"  
  
The Digidestined laughed, "We were wrong."  
  
"I hope they'll be alright," added Zoemi. She stopped in front of room H76, it was her's and Cody's. They all said good-night and went into their own rooms, Yolei and Ken in H80 and TK and Kari in H78.  
  
The first thing everyone did was order dinner that was brought to the room by Gotsumon who entered the rooms through smaller Gotsumon sized doors that were in the human sized door. After dinner everyone went to sleep except Cody and Zoemi.  
  
Zoemi sat on her bed and searched through her bag, while Cody searched their room. It was a good size room with white walls and two twin bed, decked in the same blue, green as the 'Digi-Egg decorations' a calming blue-green swirling like water. There was a night stand on each of the right sides of the bed and a long wood dresser on the opposite wall. Opposite the door was two more doors one leading to a small private bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. Cody opened the right door to revel a small closet that someone had left a couple mops in. Cody picked up a mop and examined it, it was just a normal old every day mop with a screw off top. Cody screwed off the top and then used the mop stick to practice his Kendo moves.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Zoemi.  
  
"Practicing Kendo," replied Cody not looking up.  
  
"Really?" said Zoemi. She put down her backpack and walked over to Cody she picked up the second mop and unscrewed the top. She stood facing Cody ready to fight. Cody struck her stick lightly and they began to spar, "We call this Judo. Kendo is something else that is just hand to hand."  
  
"That's interesting for us it is the other way around," replied Cody, "It sounds like the languages of our two worlds are the same with a few minor differences like American English and Great Britain English, Mexican Spanish and Spain Spanish, France French and Canadian French, and High German, and Swiss-German. Zoemi nodded and tapped Cody on the right shoulder lightly with her stick.  
  
----------  
  
Kari walked into the bathroom with her backpack to take a shower. She came out ten minutes later, "You might want to wait a few minutes before taking a shower TK."  
  
TK turned around and looked at Kari her hair was wet and messy looking, she was wearing her gym clothes, "Gym clothes?"  
  
"Well I figured while I could I would take a shower and not sleep in my normal clothes," replied Kari.  
  
"But why did you bring them here?" asked TK.  
  
"Because we left on Friday right after school and on Fridays you, me, and Davis have gym," replied Kari speaking slowly.  
  
TK hit his hand on his forehead, "Yes of course we did, do, whatever."  
  
Kari laughed, "Well if you aren't going to take a shower then I think we should go to bed, you can count the blue lines on the carpet tomorrow."  
  
"But we are leaving tomorrow, "whined TK, "I'm already at 1249."  
  
Kari sighed and laid down in her bed she turn the lamp that sat on her nightstand off, "Then get up really early and finish, now turn off your light and go to sleep."  
  
TK mocked Kari for a minute before he to laid down in his own bed and turned the light off.  
  
----------  
  
Davis and Mor were laying on the bed in the dark. Mor was balancing on the right edge, and Davis was balancing on the left edge. The blanket was just big enough to cover the bed. So Davis and Mor fell asleep fighting over the blanket. Neither would be nice and offer to sleep on the floor, so they came up with this compromise.  
  
The air conditioning was on because outside it was rather hot. But neither Mor or Davis could make it warmer and instead of going even the slightest way towards the middle of the bed so that they could share the blanket and be warm they stayed as far away from each other as possible.  
  
----------  
  
Yolei and Ken kissed each other good-night and went to sleep.  
  
----------  
  
Cody and Zoemi sat on their beds facing each other, "So how is having two older sisters? Do you have any other siblings?" asked Cody.  
  
"Two older sisters is tough, Patience is such a girly girl and Mor is such a tomboy, so I'm kind of mixed. Patience is patient, and always kind and gentle, while Mor is hot headed and sometimes obnoxious, but mostly kind and forgiving. I have a fourteen year old brother, Daizukegoalaedo(pronounced: Daisuke-goal-ae-doe)," replied Mor.  
  
"Daisuke? That's Davis' real name."  
  
"No it's Daizuke with a z, but we call him Dairen (pronounced: Dai- ren). But that's cool that Davis name is almost the same as my brothers. It would be freaky if Davis had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes like my brother."  
  
Zoemi and Cody continued to talk like that for another couple of hours, learning all they could about the others world and life. They finally got tired and went to bed.  
  
----------  
  
Davis rolled off the bed and hit the carpet hard. Davis woke up with a headache and climbed back into the bed, half asleep Davis laid more in the middle of the bed forgetting about Mor.  
  
----------  
  
Cody woke up Zoemi in the morning the two decided that they would go set up a big group breakfast and wake the others up, it was 6:00 and Zoemi and Cody believed that Mor and Davis might need medical attention.  
  
Zoemi went to Mor and Davis's room backpack with medical supplies in hand. Cody went first to Yolei and Ken's room. They knocked on the doors, "Wake up you guys, we are going to eat breakfast together!"  
  
Cody got an answering groan from Ken, "We're coming," Cody heard to feet touch the ground and then slowly walk to the other bed, "Yolei wake up." Cody heard Ken say as he walked to Kari and TK's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"TK, Kari wake up! We're going to get breakfast together!" yelled Cody at the door.  
  
"One minute Cody," replied Kari in a tired voice, "TK? TK I thought you were going to get up and count the blue lines on the carpet? TK get up!" a sound of a pillow flying through the air and then hitting skin was heard TK grumbled. Cody decided not to ask why he was going to count lines early in the morning.  
  
Cody walked up to Zoemi, who was banging on the door suddenly they heard a body hit the floor and Mor yelling, "Davis we agreed! That we would sleep on opposite sides of the bed! I wake up to you rolling over and pushing me off the bed!"  
  
"Wha?" asked Davis half awake. **Slap!** "Hey! What was that for?" Davis yelled fully awake.  
  
"You pushed me off the bed!"  
  
"And I'll do it again!" said Davis, Cody and Zoemi heard two bodies hit the floor and roll around in a poor fist fight.  
  
"Mor stop that this instant, you two can't kill each other!" yelled Zoemi.  
  
Cody added, "Davis we are going to eat BREAKFAST as a group come on!"  
  
"Breakfast?" answered Davis. Cody and Zoemi laughed.  
  
They both said loudly to the other's doors, "We'll meet you in the lobby!" Cody and Zoemi walked out to the lobby and sat down on a blue flowered old fashioned looking hard sofa and waited for the others.  
  
A half an hour later, no one had come out of their rooms. Zoemi was worried that Davis and Mor really killed each other. So Cody and Zoemi walked back down the hall.  
  
They stopped in front of Davis and Mor's room a struggle could be heard through the door, "Come on you two stop that!" yelled Zoemi trying the doorknob, but it was locked, "Go get the others Cody."  
  
Cody nodded and walked to Ken and Yolei's room, "Ken, Yolei what is taking so long?"  
  
"The door is jammed, "replied Ken.  
  
"Cody how did you open your door?" asked Yolei.  
  
Cody looked confused his door had no funny looking mechanisms or what not, "I turned the doorknob and pulled the door open, Well Zoemi did, but it wasn't hard."  
  
"Well then ours is jammed can you get Digitammamon?" asked Ken.  
  
"Yeah no problem, right after I make sure that TK and Kari are not a sleep or counting blue lines(?)," replied Cody.  
  
"Ok? We wont ask," said Ken there was confusion in his voice.  
  
Cody walked to TK and Kari's room he heard a bang on the door followed by an "Oww!"  
  
"TK are you alright?" asked Cody and Kari.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I am fine. Cody the door wont open," replied TK.  
  
Cody said, "Neither will Ken and Yolei's door, I'm going to get Digitammamon."  
  
"Oh wait we got an e-mail from Digitammamon," said Kari picking up the D-Terminal and reading loud enough for Cody to hear, "We regret to inform you that you didn't learn anything. So the charge is you time, you will stay in the room until you learn what you are meant to learn. Room service will still be running. Thank You – Digitammamon."  
  
A scream was heard from Mor, Cody ran over to Zoemi, "What happened?"  
  
"She read the e-mail, we better go talk to Digitammamon," replied Zoemi walking out of the hall way. Cody ran to the front desk and rang the bell. Digitammamon didn't answer the bell.  
  
"Ok we are going to have to figure out what they have to learn," said Cody.  
  
Zoemi nodded, "Yeah Its obvious what Mor and Davis must learn, they must learn to get along. But its going to take a miracle!"  
  
"That's it! Davis has the Digi-Egg of Miracles," exclaimed Cody.  
  
"I'm not following you."  
  
"Ok Davis has three Digi-Eggs Courage, Friendship, and Miracles. We know that Mor at least will have the Digi-Egg of Forgiveness. So Davis will have to FORGIVE Mor and then she'll need to have the COURAGE to start a solid FRIENDSHIP creating the MIRACLE."  
  
"I see but what about TK and Kari, Hope and Light. If I had to choose I would have to say that they would have to go out or admit that they love each other. Because it is obvious to everyone that they are meant to be together, except they don't realize it."  
  
"That has to be it their minds have to realize what their hearts already know."  
  
"Ken and Yolei are hard they are already going out, "said Zoemi putting a hand to her head and doing a 'Winnie the Pooh think...think'.  
  
"Well I know that they love each other but I don't think they know why they love each other," replied Cody.  
  
**Clap...clap** Cody and Zoemi turned around to face the door Digitammamon was standing there with Wizardmon.  
  
"Well it is nice to see that you two have learned what you needed to and also found out what the others must learn. I'm sorry your not allowed to tell them, even if they would believe you," said Wizardmon, "Here let me explain I enlisted Digitammamon to help me test you and train you. Without this knowledge, this strength as you will. You wont be strong enough to defeat this new evil. Now I have a question for you two, what did you learn?"  
  
"We learned about each other," replied Zoemi.  
  
Wizardmon made a 'yeah I'll except that as half credit face', "Well that is half of it. You two are both very shy and quiet, as well as the two youngest. You two are more mature then any other Digidestined excluding TK and Kari but that's because they had to create the same alliance as you have created last night, when they were younger. You two are very important and need to be heard or else Davis and Mor will lead the Digidestined blind. They need your Responsibility, Knowledge, and Reliability to make it. If you two didn't become such good friends you would have stayed quiet when only one of you could solve the problem."  
  
"How do you know so much about us?" asked Cody.  
  
"Don't you recognize me?" asked Wizardmon.  
  
Cody and Zoemi looked hard at Wizardmon, "Candlemon?" asked Zoemi.  
  
Wizardmon nodded.  
  
"Gatomon's Wizardmon?" asked Cody.  
  
Wizardmon nodded, "Ok now you two enjoy the break you have and not a word of me to anyone especially Gatomon, I'll tell her when it is time."  
  
Cody and Zoemi just nodded and Wizardmon turned around and walked out the door.  
  
----------  
  
"Kari what are you doing?" asked TK as Kari pulled out her English book. It was a very watered down version of 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' by R. L. Stevenson. Level four out of six but it was shortened to only seventy pages. Kari, and TK's English teacher gave it to them on Friday they where supposed to read chapter one and write questions over the story.  
  
"Doing homework, its learning we are supposed to learn something, and since there is nothing else to do I figured this would be a good way to pass the time till lunch," replied Kari, "come on TK read with me."  
  
"My Engleesh pro-nun-ci-a-shi-on is no guud," replied TK in English with a smile, "So you can read to me, so I hear the correct pronunciation."  
  
"Well get over her then, you aren't going to learn pronunciation if you don't see what you are pronouncing," replied Kari putting her free hand on the bed beside her.  
  
TK sighed and walked over to the bed he sat on the edge and put his left arm behind Kari's back and swung his feet up onto the bed, "Ok you read some and then I'll read some."  
  
Kari opened the book to the first page a sort of prologue, and read, "'DR JEKYLL AND MR HYDE... Have you ever wished to be someone else?'" Kari stopped after reading that first sentence and looked at TK expecting him to read on.  
  
TK sighed and read, "'Have you ever looked at someone you know and thought, 'He does what he wants. Why shouldn't I do what I want?''" TK looked back at Kari expecting her to read the next three sentences at least.  
  
"What?" Kari said innocently, "I forgot how to read that way of writing, you'll have to read the whole thing to me." Kari smiled.  
  
"Oh I do? Do I?" asked TK with a sly look. He picked up his left arm and began to tickle Kari, Kari was laughing for a few minutes before she dropped the book and fought back. TK had to stop tickling Kari and pin her hands back from his stomach. The end result was TK leaning over Kari, while she laid on the bed. Kari's right arm being held down by TK's left hand and her left arm by TK's right hand. Kari was looking into TK's blue eyes trying to make a puppy dog face while trying to struggle free.  
  
TK thought, **Wow, she is so beautiful, I love that smile and her playful nature, but I also love how she can always be serious and hard working. She really is the light at the end of it all. And I love her.** TK leaned his face towards Kari's, his heart skipped a beat. The door to their room made a half clicking noise as if someone turned the key only half way. As quickly as the thought of love slipped into TK's mind was as fast as it was gone. "Gotcha," TK smiled.  
  
"So I lose, you read?" asked Kari with a hopeful smile.  
  
TK smiled and let go of Kari's hands, "Sure I'll read." TK picked up the book while Kari sat up. TK and Kari returned to their previous reading position this time TK had the book and he read on more then just two sentences.  
  
----------  
  
The door to Kari and TK's room locked completely again. Wizardmon who wanted to see how all of this ended walked out of the shadows with an angry, yet worried and inquisitive expression, "Every last time either one of them realizes it is love they push the thought quickly out of their heads, maybe they really are to young to think of such things. No, no they aren't When the realize that it is true love they always get interrupted and THEN loose the thought. I hope with just the two of them around that there is no more distractions and their mind's wont forget it is true love."  
  
Wizardmon returned to the shadows he wanted no one to know that he was still there it would ruin everything. Wizardmon turned his attention to Davis and Mor.  
  
----------  
  
"You made my nose bleed!" yelled Davis holding a wet cloth to his up turned nose.  
  
"I know I'm so sorry Davis, I didn't mean to," replied Mor.  
  
Davis glared at her, "If you didn't mean to, why did you punch me in the nose?!" Davis was full of anger that was fed by the pain.  
  
"Fine Davis! Don't come near me!" yelled Mor slamming the bathroom door on Davis and lying on the bed. A tear trickled down her cheek it was only a single tear, Mor brushed it away. She really was sorry he had just got her so mad because he pushed her off the bed twice. He had started it and she tried to finish it but he wouldn't forgive her.  
  
----------  
  
Yolei and Ken were using their time in 'prison' to make out. Yolei pulled away when Ken's hand pulled her shirt up some. Yolei pulled her shirt down again.  
  
"What's wrong Yolei?" asked Ken.  
  
She looked at him, "Ken what do you really want out of this relationship?" Yolei said a little hot headed.  
  
"What do you mean by that? You know I love you."  
  
"Do I Ken? We are thirteen something's aren't expectable for thirteen year olds to do and some are. So please don't tell me your taking me as a slut."  
  
"Yolei...I..."  
  
"We should be using our energy trying to escape instead of enjoying the imprisonment! And don't you use I'm a teenage guy for an excuse. Just because you have raging hormones and a girl stuck in the room with you doesn't mean you have to have sex with her!"  
  
"Yolei... I...you... Wait! Your just a girl? Stuck in a room with me? Like we were Mor and Davis who didn't want to be paired together? Yolei are you breaking up with me?"  
  
Yolei hesitated, "... Umm... Yes, yes I am. I think you really don't know me at all!"  
  
"I don't know you? Well you don't know me either then!" yelled Ken, he got off of Yolei's bed and laid on his own bed back away from Yolei.  
  
----------  
  
Wizardmon shook his head, he hoped that this wouldn't take more then a week or than the Dark Digidestined would be to far ahead and the new ultimate evil would have finished assembling.  
  
----------  
  
"Cody where is Davis and the others?" asked Veemon walking up to Cody and Zoemi, in the lobby.  
  
Cody and Zoemi looked to find that all the digimon where there, "..." was Cody's and Zoemi's only response.  
  
"We got worried because it is almost dark and we haven't left yet," said Armadillomon.  
  
"... They didn't learn anything, so they are paying with their time, until they learn what the must, they can't leave," replied Cody.  
  
"Cody!" said Zoemi surprised that Cody told the digimon.  
  
"Well they should know what's happening," Said Cody, Zoemi looked into his eyes and nodded.  
  
Wormmon stepped forward, "Well we should help them."  
  
"That's what we wanted to do, but we can't and neither can you," said Zoemi, "now we should probably all go back to our rooms and prepare for dinner and bed."  
  
The digimon nodded although they didn't fully understand, everyone returned to their rooms and ordered dinner.  
  
----------  
  
Ken rolled over he was ready to apologize to Yolei. Ken slowly stood up and walked to the far side of Yolei's bed which was the way she was already facing. Ken laid a hand on her should but she was already asleep.  
  
"I'm sorry Yolei, I guess I just got caught in the heat of the moment. But I wanted you to know that I wouldn't do anything that both you and I weren't ready for. So I'm very sorry for the way I acted and don't blame you for breaking up with me." Ken kissed Yolei on the forehead before covering her with the blanket and going into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
----------  
  
Davis walked out of the bathroom it had taken a couple hours for his nose to stop bleeding. Davis walked over to the bed and saw that Mor was already a sleep, her face was stained with a few tears. Davis didn't feel bad at all for making her cry, she might have been really sorry for hurting him, but he wasn't going to forgive her.  
  
Davis grabbed his pillow and laid it on the thick carpet. The only blanket that either of them had was laying under Mor and Davis didn't feel like waking her or covering her. He no longer minded the cold of the air conditioned room or the semi hard floor. He didn't want to be in the same bed with a girl who would freak out if he rolled over.  
  
----------  
  
Ken got out of the shower a few drops of blood fell to the floor, Ken didn't notice. He got dressed and went back out to bed.  
  
A few hours later Yolei woke up. She felt gragy and grimy she needed a shower. Yolei got out of her warm bed and walked into the seemingly white and blue bathroom. She pulled off her shirt and pants, right when she stepped into the shower she noticed blood on the floor. **I wonder what Ken cut himself on?** thought Yolei.  
  
Yolei stepped into the shower and turned the warm water on. She picked up a lone razor that was by the bar or soap, **I didn't know that Ken shaved, or that the digimon had razors and I know that neither Ken nor I brought a razor or did he?** Yolei looked the razor over it was a yellow Bic single blade razor. Yolei looked at the blade of the razor to see if it had been used or if Bic was just selling in the Digital World now. The blade was covered with fresh blood that was slowly washing down the drain. Yolei was shocked she dropped the razor and fumbled to turn the water off.  
  
Yolei stumbled out of the tub and quickly wrapped her semi wet hair in a towel. Yolei pulled on her underwear, the towel fell onto the floor over Ken's blood. Yolei picked up the white towel to only drop it again when she saw the blood stains.  
  
Yolei forgot about the rest of her clothes and quickly wrapped the light blue hotel robe around her body and she burst out of the bathroom turning on Ken's bedside lamp.  
  
Ken was peacefully sleeping on his back, Yolei smiled he seemed alright. Yolei's smile quickly disappeared when she noticed Ken's left arm that he had over his head, the wrist was red and scabs were forming over the few hour old cuts.  
  
Anger took Yolei over, anger at Ken for doing such a thing to himself, anger at herself for breaking up with him, the most likely reason he had done it. Yolei reached and held Ken's left wrist tightly in her right hand.  
  
Ken woke up almost immediately and looked at Yolei with tears in her eyes, "Why Ken? Why?" she cried.  
  
Ken pulled his arm away from her and hid it in shame, "...I... just w...want...wanted to s... see if it still didn't cause me pain," Ken stuttered looking down at the bed spread.  
  
Yolei was crying, "Oh I'm so sorry!" She fell to her knees crying into Ken's bed spread, "It's all my fault!"  
  
Ken brushed Yolei's hair away from her face with his left hand and lifted her chin up with his right, "Listen to me, it's not your fault. Come sit, and I'll tell you what happened."  
  
Yolei nodded wiping tears away and she climbed under the covers next to Ken. "Ok when I was younger, not to much younger a little before I became Digimon Emperor I was very depressed. No one every questioned me about it I was a genius they all thought I was just pondering the secrets of the universe. I took it as no one loved me anymore. So one day I took a razor blade intending on killing myself. The first cut was only a little nick the ones that hurt more then when you have a deeper cut, but I felt no pain..." Yolei began to cry again, Ken wiped her tears away and held her tight, "so I continued to try and kill myself I tried a whole day and could never muster enough courage to cut deeper then the harmless painless nicks. Shortly after I became the Digimon Emperor and found that I didn't have to try and cause myself pain, I could cause these creatures pain. After that I didn't want pain because I had the Digidestined my friends, and most of all you."  
  
"But you tried again because I broke up with you, because of me..." Yolei cried.  
  
"No Yolei, no," Ken comforted, "I told you I just wanted to see if it still didn't hurt. When I saw the razor in the bathroom I just gave myself a nick expecting the result to be the same that I was an emotionless, feeling less person. But I felt the pain, I was so happy that I cut myself a few more times to make sure I wasn't imaging the pain. See Yolei only three cuts," Ken held out his left wrist so Yolei could see the almost healed faint cuts, "see Yolei that's why I love you, because you loved me and made me feel again. You brought meaning to my life, with your purple hair and glass, your inquisitive mind and kind, loving heart. You wouldn't lie to a soul and that's what I love about you. I meant to tell you earlier but I couldn't, I'm sorry Yolei, I guess I just got caught in the heat of the moment. But I wanted you to know that I wouldn't do anything that both you and I weren't ready for. So I'm very sorry for the way I acted and don't blame you for breaking up with me." Ken knew he just repeated what he said when Yolei slept but she still needed to hear it.  
  
Yolei hugged Ken, "Oh I'm so sorry, I felt so bad about not just saying I wanted to take it slowly, and blowing up at you the way I did. When I saw the blood I got so scared that you weren't sleeping in your bed that you were dead. I need you Ken, I know how you feel I was never the popular one, and spent most of my time with computers. I think even that half the e- mails that Tai, Izzy, Matt, and TK received during the battle on the internet were from me. You and the other Digidestined brought people into my life. You Ken brought kindness and love to me. I love the way that you would do so much for all your friends and how you don't mind being second or even third in command. And your sincerity it even out beats my own, I love the way you let your pain show unlike many other guys that I know. I love you." Yolei was crying. Ken looked Yolei in the eye and dried her tears. He slowly leaned closer to Yolei making sure that she wouldn't object. Yolei leaned forward a little, Ken kissed Yolei on the lips softly.  
  
Ken looked into Yolei's eyes, "I love you, will you go out with me?"  
  
Yolei smiled, "Who ever said we broke up?"  
  
Ken laughed and kissed her again, "I don't know it was just some rumor I heard."  
  
"Well you shouldn't trust a rumor," said Yolei as she laid down in the bed.  
  
"Yeah your right," said Ken reaching over Yolei and turning of the light.  
  
"Of course I am, I'm always right. Good-Night Ken."  
  
Ken smiled, "Good-Night Yolei I love you."  
  
----------  
  
Wizardmon smiled as the lock on Ken and Yolei's door made a clicking noise.  
  
----------  
  
Ken and Yolei woke up late the next morning. Yolei with a big smile on her face went to the bathroom and got dressed. While she brushed her hair she walked to the door completely forgetting that it was locked.  
  
Yolei's Right hand rested on the door knob while her left hand brushed her hair. "Yolei what are you doing?" asked Ken.  
  
"Going to see if the others are awake," replied Yolei pulling down on the doorknob.  
  
"Did you forget? The door is ..." Ken was cut off by the surprise of seeing Yolei pull the door open.  
  
Still absentmindedly Yolei stepped out of the door and then turn towards Ken. She had just realized what she had done, "The door is open Ken!"  
  
"I Know I can see," replied Ken running out of the door. They quickly walked into the lobby only to find Cody and Zoemi lounging on the old fashioned sofa.  
  
Cody jumped up in seeing Yolei and Ken, "You learned why you loved each other!"  
  
"Is that all we had to learn but we already knew that," replied Ken.  
  
Zoemi stood up, "No I think you had to make the reason more aware to yourself and her."  
  
"Ok you two have a lot of explaining," said Yolei.  
  
"We know come and sit down it is a long story," replied Cody. Who sat back down on the sofa Zoemi, Ken and Yolei followed suit, and Cody began.  
  
---------- ~ Two Days Later~  
  
Davis was pacing up and down writing in a notebook that he normally kept Math notes in. **Day four, this torture is unbearable. I can't stand Mor, we've fought every single day, and she makes me miss most of my meals. The wounds that she has inflicted upon me are the bloody nose, plus uncountable cuts and scratches...**  
  
Mor stooped leaning against the wall and began to pace, reading to herself what she had wrote on a piece of paper she had found, ** Day four, this torture is unbearable. I can't stand Davis, we've fought every single day, and he makes me cry like a little girl. The wounds that he has inflicted upon me are not bad, just uncountable cuts and scratches...**  
  
Davis and Mor bumped into each other, Davis dropped his pen that he was writing with. Mor bent down and picked up the pen, she handed it to Davis, "I'm sorry, here."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem," replied Davis continuing pacing. Mor looked at Davis in shock, he had just forgiven her, even if it was small and pointless, Davis still forgave Mor. Mor wrote, **Maybe he isn't that bad after all...**  
  
Mor put down her pad of paper and walked over to the bed she took out a pack of cards and proceeded to play Gin Rummy by herself.  
  
Davis watched as Mor dealt the cards and began to play her game. Davis could see that it was not an interesting game. Davis began to feel sorry for her, he should have been nicer she was just a girl who was transported to another dimension and then another, being told she couldn't go home, He wrote before putting down the pad of paper, **Maybe she isn't that bad after all...**  
  
Davis walked over and sat across from Mor on the bed, "Can I play?"  
  
Mor smiled, "Yeah." Mor picked up the cards and shuffled. After she dealt the cards out for Gin Rummy. Davis went first he took the face up card and discarded a two.  
  
"You know that you are very tough, I've never fought a guy that was as tough as you," said Davis beginning the small talk while the game played.  
  
"Yeah I take Judo and Kendo."  
  
"Well that's cool," said Davis picking up a face down card. The game continued and when it was finished another began they talked, laughed and played the same peaceful game for an hour.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry Davis, your actually really cool I wish I didn't start the fight between us," said Mor.  
  
"Don't worry about it I'll forgive you, what are friends for? Anyways it was I who started the fight."  
  
"Well lets just forget about it ok, friends?" Mor asked extending her hand to Davis.  
  
"Friends." Davis shook Mor's hand and then hugged her.  
  
They heard a click as the door unlocked. Both Mor and Davis stopped hugging and looked at each other, then at the door. They scrambled off the bed and ran to the door. Mor held her hand over the doorknob afraid that when she turned it that it wouldn't open.  
  
Davis held Mor's hand to the doorknob and they opened it slowly. Both Mor and Davis took one step out of the door and then turned around and looked at the threshold that had taken four days to re-cross. Davis then turned and looked at Mor he smiled.  
  
Mor smiled back and swung her arms around his neck hugging him, "We did it! We are out of that room! I love you!" Mor pulled a little away from Davis arms still around his neck, she looked serious for the next part, "well not literally," Mor jumped a little, Davis swung her around, "not literally, but I love you!"  
  
Mor and Davis stopped their happy dance when they noticed a shocked Cody, Zoemi, Yolei, and Ken standing in the hallway watching them.  
  
"Yeah well I think someone need to explain exactly what happened in the last four days," said Davis, Mor nodded.  
  
The other's nodded, "Come on we'll tell you in the Lobby," said Zoemi.  
  
---------- ~ Two More Days Later~  
  
"How long have we been here Kari?" asked TK waking up on their sixth morning.  
  
"This will be day six, I'm pretty sure. What can we do today?" asked Kari.  
  
"Well lets see we've done our history home plus extra reading, our Math homework plus the next math chapter, We finished the book for English writing questions for every chapter, And we finished our observation sheet from the science experiment on Friday, We've started our own observations on our own experiment, 'Behind Locked Doors'(a dairy of what had happened the last four days that is compiled in a way to show how two best friends can live together, they plan on adding how Mor and Davis turned out and passing it in on Monday for extra credit)."  
  
Kari laughed, "Don't forget we counted the blue lines on the carpet 96 times the grand total being 4836."  
  
"4838 I'm telling you, you miss counted," laughed TK, "but what are we going to do?"  
  
Kari sat up and got out of bed she walked over to TK's bed, he was still laying down. Kari pushed TK over some, he laughed as she struggled to move him all but ten centimeters.  
  
"Watch your leg Kari," said TK moving over another ten centimeters.  
  
Kari climbed into the bed next to him, "my leg has been healed for three days TK," Kari laid her head on TK's shoulder, "tell me a story TK please."  
  
TK sighed and put his arm more comfortably around Kari, "Alright," TK's voice changed to a low story telling coo, "there once was a princess..."  
  
"And her name?" asked Kari with a smile.  
  
"Hikari. Princess Hikari lived in a large kingdom where darkness never lay, and war was never heard of. One day Hikari's cat like friend from another kingdom, Gatomon came bearing bad news. The news was that the rulers of the nine dark kingdoms, Fear, Rivalry, Hate, Deception, Uncertainty, Ignorance, Malevolence, Darkness, and Apathy, were uniting and declaring war on the eight light kingdoms, Courage, Friendship, Love, Serenity, Reliability, Knowledge, Kindness, and Light..."  
  
"And where is hope?" asked Kari.  
  
"Do you want me to continue on in the story?" asked TK, Kari nodded, "But the worst of all news is that some new ultimate evil had formed and not even the dark kingdoms knew what the evil was, that had pulled them together into forced alliance.  
  
War was coming and the good was out numbered, but the Lord of Courage, believed with all his heart that they would succeed, and peace would once again be returned.  
  
Before to much could be done the Light of Princess Hikari was stolen and a Darkness fell over the kingdom. The darkness frightened to poor people of the kingdom, until it mustered into Hate, Deception and Rivalry, all hope was lost for this once bright kingdom.  
  
On the same fateful night that a siege broke loose in the kingdom of Light the Wanderer of Hope knocked on the place gates. The hopeful Stranger was brought to Princess Hikari. When he entered the room he bowed deeply and said, 'I am Takeru Wanderer of Hope. I am here to offer you princess of Light my services, and the sad news that you must leave your kingdom now if you wish to live, because a revolt is brewing in the town. You must leave these walls and reclaim your Light. Come with me now princess.' Takeru held his hand out to the princess and looked at her with hopeful blue eyes. The princess Hikari nodded and took his hand they fled the castle and kingdom telling all that they saw who were still loyal to Hikari to flee to a neighboring kingdom and that Hikari would return with the light and peace.  
  
Before Hikari and Takeru stepped outside the city walls an old peddler woman stopped them, 'Princess...'  
  
'Yes,' replied Hikari she felt sorry for the woman, Hikari had not known that poverty was a thing in her kingdom, she always made sure that the people had food and water.  
  
'Don't worry about me I'm a peddler by choice. Now I must tell you that you will not find the light out there,' the woman held her hand to the far horizon and panned across it with her old shaky bones, 'You must look in here and here,' the peddler placed a shaky bony finger on Hikari's head and then moved it to her heart. The woman picked Hikari's hand up and placed it in Takeru's, "don't loose hope, ever. Now go!' the peddler pushed Hikari and Takeru out of the kingdom. Hikari turned around to see that the palace was ablaze...."  
  
TK continued to tell his story that was using the Digidestined, Dark Digidestined, and Digimon in a pretend world all morning and into the afternoon. Kari found the story to be very interesting, although she knew there would have to be a happy ending, she didn't know what it was. Kari then thought maybe this once happiness wouldn't come, she knew that TK wouldn't be giving up hope in their real life pursuit, and this was just a story using real life people. Much like the bed time stories parents tell their children where all the girls are princesses and the boys heroes.  
  
Kari listened intensively as Takeru and Hikari went to each of the light kingdoms asking for help and receiving the help from four worriers(of course they were Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody) before the six of them trekked across land and sea to where the darkness dwelled year round.  
  
Kari and TK were sitting up in TK's bed, Kari was really getting into the story not realizing that it was late afternoon and they hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch.  
  
"In the midst of the battle Hikari's cat like friend was struck nothing fatal she would live but it stirred Hikari the wrong way she dropped to the ground loosing all hope she had left. Takeru saw this and quickly struck his current foe and ran to Hikari's side. Takeru picked the princess up and dried her tears he held her hand tightly in his..." TK and grabbed a hold of Kari's hand like in his story.  
  
"And then?" Kari asked.  
  
"'I love you,' said Takeru.", replied TK but the 'said Takeru' was hardly heard. TK realized that in tell this made up story her was tell Kari the truth that he did love her. TK moved his face closer to Kari's she didn't back away.  
  
"And then?" Kari asked expecting TK to start speaking again.  
  
TK lifted Kari's chin with his hand that didn't hold hers. He brought her face to his and kissed her on the lips staying like that for a second. TK pulled away only five centimeters or so, "That happened," TK let go of Kari's chin and slowly went back to the way they were before, only still holding hands.  
  
Kari just starred at him, the kiss hadn't made her mad, it had made her realize the truth. TK resumed his story telling voice, "Hikari just stared at the wanderer of Hope his blue eyes told that it was the truth," Kari nodded slightly, "Hikari realized that through it all, that she too knew the truth..."  
  
"I love you, TaKeru" whispered Kari leaning towards TK, the rest of TK's name Takeru was barely heard, it sounded like TK.  
  
TK put his free hand on Kari's cheek and brought her face to his. He leaned forward and kissed Kari once again, but this time deeper and longer. TK went to pull away again to quickly finish the story. But Kari wrapped her arm around TK's neck in held him close to her, pulling TK back into their passionate kiss.  
  
The door made a faint full clicking noise, that neither TK or Kari heard.  
  
----------  
  
"Why are Kari and TK taking longer to learn whatever it is, then it took me and Davis to learn the be friends?" asked Mor. Cody, Zoemi, Ken and Yolei opted not to tell Mor and Davis that TK and Kari would have to realize that they were in love, mainly for Davis' sake.  
  
----------  
  
Wizardmon stood in the hallway, he stepped once again out of the shadows this time smiling. He quietly turned the door knob and pushed the door so it was just barely noticeably open. In the dark not even a sliver of light would shine through the crack that Wizardmon left. Wizardmon retreated back into the shadows.  
  
----------  
  
TK placed both hands on Kari's cheeks and pulled away he looked deep into her eyes and then gave her a quick kiss on the nose, "I'm going to go get dressed, you can get dressed out here." Both TK and Kari had gotten into the habit of sleeping in their gym clothes. TK got off the bed and picked up his regular clothes and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Kari heard the shower running, she got up and changed into her normal clothes and then brushed her hair. After she was all done grooming herself she made her own bed and then TK's bed.  
  
Kari heard the water stop running, she laid down on TK's bed the short way, her feet hanging off the bed on the door side of the room. After a minute Kari sat up and looked at the door. She stared at the door it seemed 3-d well obviously it was 3-d but now you could see it.  
  
TK walked out of the bathroom and walked up from behind Kari. He put his arms around her and looked down at her. Kari looked up at TK who gave her an upside down kiss.  
  
A few drops of water from TK's hair dropped on Kari's cheek. Kari pulled away wiping her cheek, "Oh TK your wet!"  
  
"Is it really that bad?" TK said ring as much water as he could from his short hair down Kari's back. Kari jumped when the cold water slid down her back, she screamed. Kari pulled away from TK and ran toward the door.  
  
Kari stood in front of the door with her hands in a defensive position. TK laughed and slowly walked to Kari. Kari playfully swung a punch at him. TK caught her arms and twisted her around so she was in front of him, facing away. TK was hold Kari's hands that were crossed in front of her. TK cradled Kari like that and leaned against the door. TK was surprised to feel wood against his back and to move backwards another centimeter.  
  
"The door is open!" TK said letting go of Kari and opened the door.  
  
TK turned back to Kari all smiles, he hugged her and gave her a quick kiss. "TK a secret ok? I love you," Kari said giving TK a long kiss.  
  
"I love you too," replied TK walking out into the hall. TK and Kari checked everyone's door excluding Yolei and Ken's which was in the opposite direction. TK and Kari heard not a single noise in either Cody and Zoemi's, or Davis and Mor's room. They walked out of the hall and into the lobby where all the Digidestined and Digimon where talking to each other.  
  
"Hey you guys how long have you been here?" asked Kari walking up from behind them.  
  
"Kari!" said Davis with a big smile and turning his head to see Kari. Mor quickly caught his head, and brought it back to face hers. She thought quickly and gave Davis a fast kiss on the lips. No one seemed to realize what Mor had did they were to relieved to see Kari and TK.  
  
Mor put her face really close to Davis, "Hey sorry man. It was the only thing I could think of to stop you from rejuvenating that crush of yours."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, I was just happy they got out of their room. But thanks for stopping any of those thoughts. You forgive me right?" Davis whispered back.  
  
"As long as you forgive me," Mor said, Davis nodded. Mor's voice turned back to normal ton, "of course I'll forgive you, you silly goose." Mor playfully slapped Davis' shoulder.  
  
One of the Digi-Egg looking decorations began to glow purple, "I knew it was a Digi-Egg!" exclaimed Cody when he saw the glowing egg.  
  
"Is it, it mine?" asked Mor.  
  
"Well try and pick it up," said Ken.  
  
Mor walked over and picked up the light blue-green Digi-Egg. A D-Terminal formed in her pocket and a purple light shot up from the pillar.  
  
Yolei already had the laptop ready when a green dinosaur like digimon appeared, it was obvious a four legged creature with a long neck, "Prehimon Level: Rookie, Type: Data, Attacks: Pepper Breath, and herd's stampede."  
  
"That's like Agumon, Pepper breath." Replied Kari.  
  
Prehimon leapt into Mor's arms, "Hello nice to meet you I'm Prehimon."  
  
"Mor, nice to meet you to," replied Mor putting Prehimon down on the floor.  
  
**Clap, clap** They all turned to face the door, once again Digitammamon was standing there with Wizardmon. Wizardmon looked over the group and said, "Well yes I in trust that everyone except Kari and TK knew the details of your test. I'm happy to say you have all passed, all though TK and Kari took longer then I expec..."  
  
"Wizardmon?" asked Gatomon pushing her way through the others to get a better look at Wizardmon, "Your alive!" Gatomon said smiling as tears ran down her cheeks. Gatomon ran and hugged Wizardmon who returned the hug.  
  
"Hey don't cry Gatomon, don't worry we'll talk later ok. I need to tell the Digidestined something very important first," replied Wizardmon, Gatomon nodded but didn't let go, "Ok, yes well I expected you two to figure out the answer a lot sooner. Now that everyone has a Digi-Egg except Ken of course. You must get off this island and head east to find Luna. You have one more night of staying in the Green Grass Inn." Wizardmon walked outside followed by Gatomon so they could catch up on what had happened.  
  
"So what did you guy do for the past six days?" asked TK.  
  
"Well we got out on the second morning, after we told each other why we loved each other which was what we had to learn," said Yolei.  
  
"We got out on day four, after endless fights we learned to forgive, forget, and be friends," said Davis.  
  
"We basically have done nothing waiting for you two. And what did you guys do for six days?" asked Zoemi.  
  
"Well all of or homework is done," said Kari.  
  
"And plus some, we started recording what happened while we were stuck in the room we need you guys to tell us what happened to you so we can compile it together and we can all pass a copy in as extra credit," added TK.  
  
"Even English?" asked Davis shocked.  
  
TK and Kari nodded, "We finished the book."  
  
"You didn't count blue lines?" Cody asked jokingly.  
  
"No we did 96 times over, we never agreed on the correct number of lines he says 4838 and I say 4836. That reminds me I never heard the end of that story TK," replied Kari.  
  
"Oh yes, yes," TK said shifting his voice back to the quiet storytelling ton, "And with those words from the princess of light, the light that had been stolen appeared in her hands and radiate its light all across the place of darkness. The light went all the way back to Hikari's kingdom and chased all the shadows from the world, forcing the ultimate evil underground to stay for all eternity. The war was immediately ending in a victory for good. The four worrier , and the princess returned home. The Wanderer of hope having no true home was invited to live with the princess in her kingdom. He agreed to stay until another kingdom had lost their hope and he would have to leave again. Luckily hope was never lost and the wanderer and princess lived happily ever after."  
  
"That really has got to be my favorite story, you should write it down and publish it," replied Kari with a big smile.  
  
"Ok we really aren't going to ask, we'll just leave it as you two were REALLY bored and might be going crazy," said Mor laughing.  
  
"Hey we might be crazy but we would have to be for like 482 years and only miss school on Monday," said Kari.  
  
TK added, "At least we did our homework, instead of fighting."  
  
"Ok, ok TK, Kari lets not fight over this, why don't we go get some dinner," said Davis.  
  
"It sounds like a good idea but Davis what did you call TK?" asked Cody.  
  
"TK, why?" answered Davis.  
  
"Oh no reason, Come on well eat at the restaurant part of the hotel," said Yolei dragging Ken down a hall that led to a restaurant.  
  
Everyone followed except Kari who ran out the front door. Kari saw that Wizardmon and Gatomon were sitting on the grass talking and watching the sunset, "We'll be in the restaurant when your ready to come in!" Kari yelled, Gatomon turned her head and nodded.  
  
Kari went back inside and ran to find the others who were sitting at a big table and giving the Gotsumon their orders. There were two empty seats between TK and Yolei, one for Kari the other for Gatomon, Kari sat in the seat closer to TK.  
  
Their food came quick and they ate rather quickly. Towards the end of the meal Davis asked Mor, "You have to teach me some Judo moves Mor ok?"  
  
"Umm... Davis in their world Judo is Kendo and Kendo is Judo. So when you want to learn our Judo you have to learn their Kendo," replied Cody.  
  
"Ok then," said Davis confused, "Can you teach me Kendo then?"  
  
"Only if you can catch me," said Mor with a smile rushing up from the table. Davis ran after her, while everyone laughed at the two and their odd but good friendship.  
  
The digimon began badgering, the remaining Digidestined into a game of Digi- tag (without attacks). Cody and Zoemi agreed and they all looked expectantly at Ken, TK, Yolei, and Kari. Ken and Yolei said they might join later, but not three seconds after they ate. TK and Kari just politely declined, the digimon, Cody, and Zoemi left the table to go play their game.  
  
Yolei got up from the table and motioned Kari to follow her. Kari looked at Ken and then at TK before she followed Yolei, out of the restaurant.  
  
"Ok TK, umm... this is hard to explain," said Ken turning to TK, "well Cody and Zoemi had figured out what we all needed to learn so that the door would unlock. They told me and Yolei, but not the digimon and not Mor and Davis. What you two needed to do was realize and take action on what your hearts have known for many years now. We know you two are in love, and that you are going out."  
  
"Are we really that transparent?" asked TK.  
  
"Well actually it was more noticeable that you guys loved each other before we came here, but yeah it is. So congratulations!" said Ken with a smile.  
  
"If we get back home before Saturday night, or if it isn't to late on Friday night, we should double date or something you know a movie with you and Yolei, and me and Kari," said TK.  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure, lets go find the girls," said Ken getting up from the table.  
  
----------  
  
"Ok Kari, umm... this is hard to explain," said Yolei bring Kari down a random empty hallway, "well Cody and Zoemi had figured out what we all needed to learn so that the door would unlock. They told me and Ken, but not the digimon and not Mor and Davis. What you two needed to do was realize and take action on what your hearts have known for many years now. We know you two are in love, and that you are going out." Yolei and Ken had decided what they would say to TK and Kari if they tried to pretend they weren't in love, a few nights before.  
  
"Don't tell Davis ok, I think he'll freak out," said Kari.  
  
Yolei nodded, "He'll figure it out on his own. And I think he'll be fine with it remember he called TK, TK," said Yolei. Kari nodded, they turned around and headed back to get Ken and TK.  
  
Ken and TK met them in the lobby. Kari quickly went outside to tell Gatomon and the digimon (including Zoemi and Cody) that were playing Digi-tag, that they were going to sleep, it was already dark and late. Then Kari took TK's hand and they walked down the hall with Ken and Yolei, saying good-night. The two couples entered their rooms and prepared for their most likely last night in a warm bed for a while.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I thought it was a good chapter but then again I wrote it. You've got to tell me what you thought, and tell me if you didn't think it was funny, some parts were meant to be very funny while others utterly sad. Well I'm going to say what I forgot to say last time, I request creation credit if you use any of my Dark Digidestined, Fear, Rivalry, Hate, Deception, Uncertainty, Ignorance, Malevolence, Darkness, and Apathy, along with Thundramon, Faemon, and Prehimon (assuming and hoping that there wasn't a previously made Thundramon, Faemon, and Prehimon because that I don't know). I also have recently read many other peoples Digimon fan fics and realize everyone seems to use despair and the opposite of hope, well Apathy is the same thing (I had fun with dictionary.com Thesaurus which gives Synonyms and Anonyms I'm telling you just the words Apathy and Malevolence are so fun! So credit to my fav dictionary, dictionary.com) ok Happy Reading!  
  
~Na 


	5. Learn Something TwoToo

Other World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: I completely realized in chapter 3 that I said Apathy was a boy when I meant girl hard to explain this exactly but I'm replacing chapter 3 with the change in the detail of Apathy's sex.  
  
The blood, death, and sex (no sex written but lots of kissing and males and females sharing beds that could or couldn't reply sex) content in chapter is rather high.  
  
One these notes, Happy Reading!  
  
Na  
  
Chapter 5: Learn Something Two/Too  
  
The Digidestined woke up early the next morning, everyone met in the lobby, It seemed almost sad to be leaving the Green Grass Inn, and none was sadder then Gatomon. They had decided that they would eat breakfast and head to the pier and get on a ship and head east. Luckily the pier idea was Wizardmon's and he left them enough Digi-Dollars for the fare.  
  
----------  
  
The light from Izzy's computer had just faded when he began to freak out, "We have to go to the Digital world now!"  
  
"Calm down Izzy what's wrong, they have only been gone ten seconds," replied Tai.  
  
"Yeah and in another 40 seconds they will have been gone a month! Gennai is in trouble, he just e-mailed me!"  
  
"Well maybe it was fake, and it's a trap," said Sora.  
  
Izzy just stared at her, "You want to question my computer knowledge? I'll explain when we are in the Digiworld why I know it is real."  
  
"Wait what about Mimi?" asked Joe.  
  
"I already e-mailed her, she'll meet us there," replied Izzy putting his digivice to the screen of his laptop. Everyone followed in suit and were sucked into the engulfing white light.  
  
The older Digidestined landed in a pile in a grassy field, not to far away was a big blue building with a sign that read Green Grass Inn. Digitammamon walked out to see what all the noise was, "Wow I just brought that old TV over here from that dangerous cliff and I'm getting customers."  
  
The Digidestined didn't see him or hear him they were looking at Izzy. Izzy pulled out of his backpack his spare lime green laptop and began to type furiously, "Ok look, this is what Gennai's message should say, this is what it would look like if it was a fake, and this is what it says."  
  
The Digidestined all went over to Izzy and looked over his shoulder at the computer screen.  
  
Help Digidestined!  
  
HelllP DIigidessstiNEDD!  
  
Hdlp dikjmgiidcefv st,inn edc  
  
"Ok Izzy now that last line is gibberish," said Matt.  
  
Izzy sighed, "Look 'Hdlp' it is obvious that he missed the 'e' in his hast and hit 'd' so it reads Help now 'dikjmgiidcefv st,inn edc' now remove in this order the following letters 'd, i, g, i, d, e, s, t, i, n, e, d. Help Digidestined, See! Gennai was kidnapped and we must go find him!"  
  
"Ok, but where are we?" asked Patience. Izzy began to bring up his map of the Digiworld when Sora pointed to a sign.  
  
"We're at the Green Grass Inn," said Sora. Everyone looked at the blue building and Digitammamon standing in the door.  
  
"Yes now that is correct, I am Digitammamon, come in, come in stay the night. No charge except you must Learn something. Now your digimon friends are already inside."  
  
The Digidestined looked at Digitammamon, they couldn't tell whether to trust him or not. Just then Agumon poked his head out of the door, "What is taking so long? I'm tired, don't you know it is getting late!"  
  
The Digidestined looked around Agumon was right it was already dark. The Digidestined slowly got up and followed Digitammamon into the Green Grass Inn. Digitammamon didn't take to much time on the room selection because they walked in, in the pairings he wanted. Tai was first followed by Sora, they received room key H80, the next two were Matt and Patience who received room key H78, Izzy and Joe were next, Digitammamon looked a little worried because Mimi wasn't there. Digitammamon handed Izzy room key H76, "Is there only you two?" asked Digitammamon.  
  
The dark night sky briefly light up and Mimi tumbled to the ground. Joe looked out of the door quickly, "Mimi we are staying here tonight, get in here."  
  
"You know hello, is what normal people say or 'are you alright?' since you know I just tumbled out of a TV," said Mimi walking into the Green Grass Inn.  
  
"You two have room H74," said Digitammamon looking at Mimi and Joe, then he turned to Izzy, "Your alone, Ok?" They all nodded, before they were all tackled by their Digimon partners, in hugs. The Digidestined talked to together in the lobby until retiring to their rooms.  
  
----------  
  
TK walked up from behind Kari who was standing by the railing on deck of their small ferry. Kari had been on her way to bed, when she stopped to look at the clear Digi-sky and all the bright stars, it was really beautiful.  
  
TK wrapped his arms around Kari's waist, "Were you planning on coming to bed?" on the ship the Digidestined were split up into two rooms Davis, Mor, TK, and Kari in one, and Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Zoemi in the other, they shared the two rooms with their digimon partners.  
  
Kari turned around and looked at TK, "Well..." Kari's D-Terminal beeped as she received an e-mail. Kari quickly looked down and opened her D- Terminal, not to long after Kari's face went white as a ghost she gasped backing herself as close to the railing she could. In the shock from what she read the D-Terminal dropped to the floor. Kari quickly turned away from TK and looked at the passing water.  
  
TK was very confused and picked up Kari's D-Terminal for her, he couldn't help but read her e-mail it was from Gennai, I heard two evil digimon talking one was afraid that now that the Digidestined have put aside their differences that, evil would be conquered for good (if that was possible) the other agreed but said that Wizardmon accidentally messed up and Light and Hope were to close, which would be their weakness. I don't know what it means Kari, but I figured you would, good luck!  
  
The D-Terminal once again hit the floor. Kari turned around and picked it up, "It was a spell TK, we don't really love each other, because if we did then it would have made us stronger, but lying to our hearts and to each other makes us weak."  
  
TK nodded in agreement, though his heart was 'shaking it's head', TK figured from the spell that Wizardmon cast, he believe that it would make them stronger, "So do we tell the others?"  
  
"No, we know the truth now, and it is obvious Wizardmon only wanted the best for us. No one will expect us to hold hands or anything while we are together, so there is no reason to worry them. They might begin to think that Wizardmon messed up with them as well, which he didn't."  
  
"Hey are you guys good?" asked Yolei walking up to TK and Kari.  
  
"Yeah just sick of being on this boat, a month is a really long time," replied TK.  
  
Yolei nodded, "Well one more week and we dock in Server."  
  
The three of them walked down to their cabins which were across the thin ships hall from each other. They said good night and went into their separate room.  
  
As TK and Kari walked in their room they caught the end of Davis and Mor's conversation, "... I am just really surprised that we haven't had to fight any digimon since we got here. With this new evil you would believe that we wouldn't have time to sleep!" replied Davis.  
  
"Well you know what they say Davis, 'It is always the quiet ones, you have to watch out for,'" replied Mor.  
  
----------  
  
Digitammamon and Wizardmon were talking in a hall far away from the Digidestined, after they were all asleep, "So how long for this group?"  
  
"The same amount of time as the last one, "replied Wizardmon, "Tai has always loved Sora but always got nervous when the words really counted and screwed up, she also always liked him. Patience is the only one with enough patience to be able to deal with Matt's normal schedule, he might be friendship but that isn't the whole Matt, he also has a not so sunny disposition that Patience can deal with. Once Matt realizes this he'll treat Patience better, and she wont need to be so patient with him. Joe and Mimi just need to learn and swallow their pride or whatever and listen to their hearts much like TK and Kari. Izzy... he'll have to wait, but he right now he has a prophecy to decode."  
  
Digitammamon nodded, "But why always boy to girl? And never girl to girl, or boy to boy?"  
  
"Well, human boys think in a completely different way than a human girl. Two guys together might not figure out the answer because they look at the question the same way, it's the same with two girls," replied Wizardmon.  
  
"So your making them all fall in love? Isn't that tampering with fate?" asked Digitammamon.  
  
"Yeah maybe so, but challenging fate is safer right now then letting them go into a battle they wont win without love, and letting the Digital world, Human World, and Maeguumii, plunge into darkness, not to mention not being able to tell what would happen to the other worlds," replied Wizardmon. ----------  
  
The next morning Tai got up bright and early and decided to search for a restaurant and breakfast. The door wouldn't open, he just figured that it was jammed and someone would come and fix it. Tai walked back over to his bed and decided to e-mail the younger Digidestined.  
  
----------  
  
Davis woke up to Veemon shaking him and hitting him with a pillow, "Davis you got mail from Tai wake up!"  
  
Davis rolled over and picked up his D-Terminal and read, "Gennai was kidnapped, so we are going to find him, you guys just worry about this new evil." Davis quickly wrote his replied and laid back down.  
  
----------  
  
"Sounds good. Where are you guys?" Tai read the reply from Davis.  
  
----------  
  
Davis groaned when he heard the beep one more time, "Laying on my bed at the Green Grass Inn the door is jammed and I can't get breakfast!" Davis's eyes popped when he read Tai's reply.  
  
----------  
  
Everyone was awake at the Green Grass Inn after Tai read the e-mail from Davis, and screamed, "You won't be let out of that room until you learn something, I had four torture filled days including a bloody nose, but Mor and I became good friends after that. To everyone's surprise we got out before TK and Kari they had done homework! Don't worry about the breakfast, pull the red pull string for room service. So who are you stuck with?"  
  
----------  
  
Davis lifted an eyebrow, "Sora."  
  
----------  
  
"Well have fun. I'm going to sleep," Tai read, then his voice became sarcastic, "Have fun? We all no my painful history with Sora, she'll hate me more when this is finished!" Tai quickly wrote back to Davis.  
  
----------  
  
Davis rolled over and moaned when he heard the beep from his D- Terminal, "What do I need to learn you got to help me?"  
  
----------  
  
"One: come on, this is me your talking to, how would I know? Two: You have to figure it out on your own. Three: I'm not answering you anymore, I'm trying to sleep!" Tai sighed after reading that, but before he could e- mail back Tai got another e-mail from Digitammamon.  
  
"We regret to inform you that you didn't learn anything. So the charge is you time, you will stay in the room until you learn what you are meant to learn. Room service will still be running. Thank You – Digitammamon," Tai read, "Thanks a lot!"  
  
----------  
  
Izzy had just finished reading the e-mail from Digitammamon, and knew that the others had read it as well, Patience, Matt, and Mimi had all screamed. Tai of course had also screamed but he had been complaining for awhile.  
  
Izzy was sorting his e-mail, he was just about to delete Gennai's distress mail when he discovered an hidden attached file. It was another prophecy, Izzy read:  
  
"Fifteen to Nine is even so add one more  
  
The old and wise must bend to the innocence of a child and wish  
  
Light and Hope forever stronger, but Love is stronger  
  
The young, and feeble, but strong, must lead  
  
On a day when time is equal, and the Moon and Stars meet the sun  
  
Old and New will band together in new ways to fight good  
  
With the strength of that, that was BANNISHED and killed."  
  
Izzy just sighed, "For once can't we get a prophecy that say something like, '07.07.07(July 7, 2007) come the new evil, Evilmon(made up digimon for Izzy's example(there is no Evilmon right?))' so then we would know who the evil was and on what day he would attack!" Izzy began working on decoding the prophecy.  
  
----------  
  
Tai sat down at his newly arrived triple banana split. He picked up the spoon and was about to dig in to his breakfast when Sora interrupted him, "Come on Tai! Ice cream for breakfast!" Sora sat down next to Tai and eyed the ice cream, Tai holding the only spoon.  
  
"Hey, hey don't dis the ice cream. Anyways it only cost me my time so why not use my time wisely and drown these semi-sorrows in ice cream? And your just mad you didn't think of it."  
  
As fast as lightning Sora grabbed Tai's spoon, and scooped up a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. Before Tai realized what was happening the spoon was hovering by Sora's open mouth.  
  
"You can have a bit, but the first is mine!" replied Tai unsuccessfully reaching for the spoon.  
  
"Lady's first," Sora smiled.  
  
"My ice cream!"  
  
"Lady's first!"  
  
"Go spend your own time on ice cream!" (A/N: get it because it cost time, SPEND your own TIME....lol couldn't resist)  
  
"Lady's First, be a gentleman for once Tai!"  
  
"Fine, lady's first," Tai replied with a smile and bow(more of a bob).  
  
Sora ate the ice cream and then retrieved another spoonful of ice cream. Before Tai could object she put the spoonful in his mouth. Sora took the next bite, then slowly retrieved the next bite and held it out to Tai. Tai leaned forward, but Sora moved the spoon away, Tai leaned closer to the spoon that slowly retreated.  
  
Tai's face was by Sora's he quickly thought up a plan that he figured would spill that spoonful of ice cream on the floor and get him slapped. But at that moment it was worth it for the ice cream. As soon as that ice cream had arrived he had stop thinking with his brain and his stomach took over.  
  
Tai leaned towards the ice cream, but then turned his head towards Sora and gave her a kiss. He kissed her right on the lips nothing special, just a little more than a peak. Tai pulled away slowly he was surprised at how much he really wanted to kiss her again. Those thoughts were erased when out of the corner of Tai's eye he could see Sora's hand, Tai braced himself for the slap, he disserved.  
  
Sora's hand laid softly on the back of Tai's neck and pulled him back the whole two centimeters that had grown between them. Sora kissed Tai, as he had down to her.  
  
Tai got over the shock of being kissed and not slapped quickly and deepened the kiss. Tai held Sora closed to him, as he heard the spoon hit the floor and Sora's hand that once held the spoon wrapped around his neck. At least he was right about one thing, he wouldn't get to eat that spoonful of ice cream.  
  
The lock on the door made a clicking noise of it unlocking.  
  
Tai slowly pulled away, That was wonderful, that was right, that was perfect... Tai! What are you thinking she is Matt's ex, more importantly she is your best friend! But she kissed you the second time, I only kissed her to get the spoon back and eat the ice cream. Ice cream! You know I don't think I'm hungry anymore, how much did I eat? One bite?  
  
Sora starred at Tai, disbelief and confusion consumed her stare, What were you doing? I just kissed my best friend! Not to mention its still to soon after Matt. You know I'm completely over him and Tai kisses better. Oh geez I just kissed Tai! But he was the one who put his tongue in my mouth, not me. But what teenage guy wouldn't, with a willing girl, it doesn't mean he likes me right? It doesn't mean I like him... this is Tai. He probably only kissed me to get the spoon, but for that the tongue wasn't needed. Oh god! I'm analyzing a kiss, a great kiss but that is not the point.  
  
Tai bent over and picked up the spoon, he didn't have the appetite to eat, but Tai knew that she knew that it was un-Tai-like to not eat ice cream. But he just couldn't bring himself to eat the ice cream. A disappointed look from Sora made Tai dig into the ice cream, well at least he didn't get slapped.  
  
The door relocked.  
  
Tai began to eat the ice cream, he was afraid that he might still get slapped. A punch from a guy was livable, but a slap from a girl was something else. Girls know how to slap just right so your face is red and it stings.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry Tai, I don't know what came over me, "said Sora, Oh great I lied I know what came over me, the gentle touch of the most perfect kiss, I just wanted to feel it once more, is that wrong?  
  
"Hey forget about it," smiled Tai, half the ice cream gone, Forget about it! This just in the world finally ends and Taichi Kamiya hasn't forgotten the kiss he gave Sora Takenouchi.  
  
There was an eerie silence, between the two, a silence that reeked of lies. Tai couldn't stand it anymore he leaned towards Sora, to Tai's surprised she leaned to him. Tai lifted his hand to bring Sora's face to his, just then a thump was heard coming from Matt and Patience's room, Matt! He'll kill me, they just broke up a little bit ago, I know he isn't over Sora yet. I won't get slapped by Sora, but I'll get blooded by Matt! Tai pulled away from Sora, Kissing her might feel good, and right, but that doesn't mean that it is right. Now I wonder what is up with Matt and Patience?  
  
----------  
  
Patience lay on the floor, with a stunned look on her face. Matt laughed at Patience, at the way she had flopped to the bed and slip off, and most of all her face.  
  
"I thought that you weren't talking to me?" asked Patience.  
  
"I wasn't talking..." began Matt.  
  
Patience laughed, "That's talking! Come on Matt just grow up and get out of the first grade, you can't not talk to me."  
  
"This is the last thing I'm saying! If I'm in first grade your in preschool! I wasn't talking I was laughing at you! Do you need a bigger bed? Or a crib maybe so you wont fall out?" replied Matt. Matt didn't like Patience, with in that morning she had driven him insane with digimon/world questions, even when it was obvious he wanted to sleep in more. Matt turned and went in to the bathroom figuring that it would be better to use his time in imprisonment to get a shower.  
  
When the water was heard from out side the bathroom Patience smiled and got off the floor, "I'm to patient for you Matt, you'll give in. All I need is a sit in!" Patience pulled the covers up so that they didn't hang over the edge of her bed on the side that faced Matt's bed. Then Patience did the same to Matt's covers and pushed the beds together. Patience straitened out the sheets and sat down right in the middle.  
  
Matt walked out and was very surprise to see what Patience had done. His first impulse was to yell at her, but then he remembered for stupid reasons they weren't talking. The second impulse was to pull the beds apart while she sat on them. Than Matt realized that Patience would fall most likely, knowing Matt's luck, hit her head on the wood bed frame. And Joe being the medical expert locked in another room. Matt was mad at Patience but he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
Matt slumped down against the wall and watched Patience, Why couldn't I share a room with Tai, or Izzy, or Joe, or Sora an ex-girlfriend is better than Patience. Now I wonder how Mimi and Joe are doing? great I'm figuring.  
  
----------  
  
Joe sat up in the bed he had to share with Mimi, Joe was very surprised that Mimi had objected to Joe sleeping on the floor. Joe knew that he loved Mimi, if he didn't why did he send her the huge pink heart while she was on vacation in Hawaii?(A/N: from Digimon the Movie)  
  
Joe just watched Mimi sleep after they had received the e-mail, she decided on getting as much beauty sleep as possible. Oh I can't believe how beautiful, sweet, and innocent she looks while she sleeps. Well she always looks that way but it is more child like when she sleeps. I just wish that I could tell her how I feel, how sad I was she moved to America, and most of all that I love her. Oh get a grip Joe, you'll never have the courage, and she couldn't possibly love you, every guy loves her! And your just another sheep, and she is your goddess, your shepherdess. I wish I could just say... "...I love you Mimi, with all my heart."  
  
Joe brushed back Mimi's hair and gave a yawn. Joe began to think that Mimi had the right idea about sleeping, he had stayed up late on Thursday studying and since he was only going to loose ten minutes or so of studying time. Why not give his sleep deprived body, sleep?  
  
Joe laid down close to Mimi and subconsciously kept a hand on her shoulder, as he smoothed her hair till he fell asleep.  
  
----------  
  
Tai sat down on Sora's bed next to her, they had just finished lunch. "So why did you and Matt break up, you two were always good together?" asked Tai, bored half to death and without a soccer ball.  
  
"He broke up with me. He said he was being unfair to me and that he wanted me to have a real relationship. He even suggested I go out with you! Which I found odd my ex-boyfriend telling me to go out with my best friend," replied Sora, she no longer thought it odd to go out with Tai she figured it to be the right thing now.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth," Tai began nervously with his hand rubbing the back of his neck, "It always hurt me to see you two together, because I always liked you, it was just I always messed stuff up."  
  
"Like throwing up in my hat? And then saying that no one could see my hair because I always wore that hat and that's why you bought those hair clips for me?"  
  
"Yeah, umm... about those hair clips what I meant to say was,... I thought they would look great on you if you had ever decided to not wear a hat you would have something for your hair. And that I wouldn't have minded if you never wore those hair clips because you looked great in the hat."  
  
"You know what Tai, I always liked you too. But I, I the bearer of Love couldn't say it, and you had always tried so hard that it made it look like you didn't care. And then there was Matt I loved him but I don't know, I guess it was just that I had waited so long for you to ask me out that I lost hope in that thought."  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Tai," replied Sora with a sweet smile. Tai hesitated a second before putting his left arm around Sora and with his thumb and index finger of his right hand, Tai slowly lifted Sora's head to his. Tai hesitated again before he leaned down and kissed Sora, this time long and passionate.  
  
The door unlocked it's self and stood unnoticed.  
  
----------  
  
Mimi woke up, she jumped slightly not knowing who's hand was on her shoulder. Mimi slowly turned around under the light warm touch of Joe's hand. Mimi smiled at the sight of Joe sleeping, Oooo He is sooo cute! I can't believe how cute he looks! I mean he was always cute, but now he is all tall, manly, and cute no longer, scrawny, clumsy, and cute. You know I think I still have that heart he gave me one year while I was on vacation, that was sweet. Joe really is a great guy, I just wish I had the courage to say... "...I love you Joe, I always will."  
  
Mimi got out of bed and decided to order a big breakfast/lunch/dinner, for her and Joe but she let him sleep for then. Mimi knew how much studying he did and how tired he was. Mimi walked over and pulled the red pull string. A Gotsumon entered a few minutes later through the digimon sized door in the normal door. Mimi ordered two of the days specials, though she didn't know what it was.  
  
----------  
  
"Fifteen to Nine is even so add one more(?)  
  
Gennai(?)(The old and wise)must bend to the innocence of a child and wish  
  
Kari (Light) and TK (Hope) forever stronger, but Sora and/or Yolei  
(Love) is stronger  
  
The younger Digidestined (The young, and feeble, but strong), must lead  
  
When time re-returns (On a day when time is equal), and there is an  
eclipse (the Moon and Stars meet the sun)  
  
Dark Masters etc. will return (Old and New will band together in new  
ways to fight good  
  
With the strength of that, that was BANNISHED and killed)," Izzy read his attempt to decode the prophecy out loud, but it didn't sound right.  
  
Izzy became frustrated, "I know I must learn what this prophecy mean, so we can all leave here and find Gennai. But it is unfair! We always figure these prophecies out five minutes or so before they come true! We are lost, stuck here! Gennai is doomed!"  
  
---------- Next Day/Late the Second Night(early the next day)  
  
Mimi bolted strait up in bed, she was soaked in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Mimi raised a hand and held it to her forehead half out of shock for what she had dreamed, also to make sure she wasn't sick, and most importantly to make sure that she was alive.  
  
The dream that had shook Mimi enough to not be sure if she was alive. Was a dream of the past and the future, or that is what she had assumed. The dream had began with the fight with Diaboramon, who had been defeated only seconds after the missiles had hit their intended marks. In the heat of that battle were all the Digidestined, Mimi no longer enjoying the warm sun of Hawaii. The battle had reverted all the digimon to eggs, leaving Matt, Izzy, Sora, and Joe dead, TK and Tai internally bleeding and seconds from dying, the sad and mournful Kari for the two that she loved, not crying a tear over the bodies, but in a deep shock, until her own wounds took over and threw her in a coma, And Mimi, Mimi was left seemingly unharmed with the horrid thought that it was completely her fault that she didn't try hard enough.  
  
The second part of the dream was when they fought Willis' digimon that was controlled by the essence of Diaboramon. Which was ended pretty much the same way that it had for real (or the way Mimi had been told it ended) except Mimi was there, because she was a American resident and was close enough to help. But Mimi let the group down and was knocked out in the very beginning, making them almost loose the battle because they were worried about her and not the task at hand.  
  
The first two parts were very odd because Mimi hadn't been present for either, but the guilt still loomed. But the last part of her dream was disturbing Daemon upset with being banished made a digiegg much like Willis had but in the digital world and it was infused with once again the essence of Diaboramon. And the egg that Mimi had seen reeked of revenge for Diaboramon's death and the banishment of Daemon, and worst of all it leaked an eerie green glow of Death. Seconds, more like milliseconds before Mimi met the deadly green glow she had jolted awake.  
  
A hand reached up slowly and rested on Mimi's shoulder. Mimi completely forgetting that she was sharing a bed with Joe jumped in fright, putting her hand to her mouth and letting out a muffled scream.  
  
"Mimi?" said the tired voice of Joe, "are you alright?"  
  
Mimi relaxed, and tried to smile but the fright and guilt that consumed her didn't allow her to smile, "Yeah, just had a bad dream."  
  
In the early hour of the new day Joe completely forgot that he didn't have the courage to talk to Mimi the way he wanted to. Joe gently pulled Mimi back down to lay on the bad. Then Joe moved closer to her, wrapping her in his arms, "Don't worry I'm here, and I wont let go. The nightmares will retreat, and I'll listen to the dream in the morning. I don't want you to continue to think about that dream now. Just relax and go back to sleep."  
  
Mimi completely calmed by the touch and kind hearted words of Joe smiled and cuddled close to him laying her head on his chest, "Thank you Joe, good-night."  
  
----------  
  
Kari's eyes shot open she was breathing heavily and soaked in sweat her dreams had scared her half to death. It had left her hopeless and in complete fear, for the battles she had seen, she wasn't part of, only the last part of the second battle she was there for. But the battle she had seen she shouldn't have been there.  
  
In the dream, a blood curdling scream, was heard from Kari as Devimon picked her up and squeezed the life out of her. Angemon's already launched Attack hit Tai who had jumped in the way of the attack that would've ended Devimon's life, as well as Kari's. Kari could only watch as Tai fell lifeless and the pure angle was thrown into despair for hurting a child. Kari watched as the others hopelessly tried to save her dying one by one. TK, young little TK was the last to try and save Kari. Devimon slowly squeezed TK to death, ringing the blood out of TK like a wet cloth. Kari cried once more as Devimon let go of TK and shacked his hands free of the blood before dropping Kari. And just like with Piedmon, she fell hopelessly, but unlike that time she was there for, no angel caught her.  
  
She fell to the cold stone floor in the dark castle that belonged to Myotismon before her loomed a battle as the evil digimon tried to get through the door to the human world. Kari moved her eyes from the door and watched the battle she was almost happy to see that everyone was alive. Just as the faintest non detectable smile formed on Kari's lips for the soul reason that everyone was alive and well, for war standards, suddenly Tai was disintegrated along with Sora. TK still young was thrown to the wall near Kari luckily still alive and conscious, although it was only the thinnest strand of luck, for he was nearing death. Kari ran to his side just as TK died, Matt came running over in a panic and pushed her aside. Matt held TK's lifeless body and turned to Kari, "Why do you let us risk our lives for you? What do you do? We are the Digidestined, we are going to find the eighth Digidestined and save the world! What are you going to do, not move when an attack comes your way expecting another one of us to kill ourselves for you!?"  
  
Kari had been shocked by the un-Matt-like words but then realized it was true, there was an attack aimed at her that TK threw himself into, while Kari was stunned at the horrible death of her older brother. All Kari could say to Matt was, "But I am the eighth child."  
  
"I'll believe when I see you take responsibility. Just because TK promised Sora that he would always protect you, during the battle with Piedmon. Doesn't mean you have to stand around like an idiot and let him kill himself for that damned promise!" Kari was taken back by what the dream Matt had said, she didn't even realize at the time that the dream was happening Piedmon was nothing more then a mere nightmare, that none had dreamed of.  
  
Suddenly Kari was just standing there in a grassy field in the digital world, a hand intertwined in hers. Kari was taken aback and dropped TK's hand when she saw him alive and well beside her. But before she could smile, she saw a digiegg which seemed to be infused with once again the essence of Myotismon or one of him higher forms like that, that possessed Oikawa, and of Devimon. And the egg that Kari had seen was saturated in revenge for Myotismon, and Devimon's death, and worst of all it leaked an eerie green fog of Death. The green death like fog reached TK's feet and he dropped down dead, seconds, more like milliseconds before Kari would have met the deadly green fog. Screaming for TK to get up, while not letting herself touch the fog, Kari heard a laugh that seemed to be Daemon's voice, That's when in the fear and loss of it all Kari's eyes shot open.  
  
Without thinking of the morality of the next few seconds, that she and TK were no longer together. Kari climbed to the top bunk where TK slept, and slid under the covers next to him. Knowing that she would not sleep without the reassuring thought that the child of hope was stationed behind her and that indeed TK was alive. Kari grabbed TK's hand and put it around her waist as she held it tight in hers.  
  
Kari was surprised that all this had not woken TK, and Kari was just about to drift back to sleep when she heard the quietest of whispers, "Kari? What are you doing?"  
  
"Please TK this has nothing to do with love, I'm scared I can't sleep and I need to know that you are alive, the second I wake up. Please don't kick me out let me just sleep here a few more hours till morning, then I'll explain to you better why," begged Kari in the same low whisper. TK could feel Kari shacking in his arms, he didn't answer her all he did was hold her tighter. Kari slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
----------  
  
Sora shot out of her bed in a cold sweat, heavily breathing while looking around nervously. Unknown to Sora her nightmare was if possible the lesser of the Nightmare seen that night, which seemed the soul purpose was to bring depression and torture back in her life.  
  
In Sora's Dream she was with Davis who had to choose between the younger Digidestined while Sora had to choose between Tai, Matt, and her Mom. While Ken or the Digimon Emperor laughed and told them that they had to choose before Deltamon ate them all. Davis' choices turned to Bakemon, when the real younger Digidestined showed up but Sora's were real. The younger kids yelled at Sora for not being able to pick, or do something helpful. Because an attack against Deltamon could not be done until Matt, Tai and Sora's mom were safely out of the way. Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon and then in an attempt to kill Deltamon, Matt and Tai were burned to death. The charred remains of her friends dangled in the air as Sora's mother was eaten by Deltamon. TK and Kari were in tears as they confronted Sora about being careless and unloving. It had come as a shock to Sora to hear such words from the two she considered as her own younger siblings.  
  
Suddenly Sora was younger again and back in the cave, back in her depression, While Matt this time unsuccessfully couldn't get her out of. Was it because those words that Demidevimon had told her were true. Sora thought in her depression that it really was almost required to love your parents and for your parents to love you, unless violence was involved. So was it really that her mother loved her or that the 'Mother Handbook' said that she had to? And since Matt couldn't save her this time was it because she never loved him and he her?  
  
The first two parts seemed to just disappear as the darkness lifted, but the tortured feelings soon returned. The last part of Sora's dream was disturbing Daemon upset with being banished, or at least Sora was pretty sure it was Daemon, made a digiegg much like Willis had but in the digital world, specifically in a green grassy field that was stretched out in front of Sora's Mind, and it was infused with the essence of Digimon Emperor, or was it the Dark Spore that had made Ken that way? No Sora was certain it was the essence it was the tortured part of Ken's soul, the Dark part, That, that could torture others. And the egg that Sora saw was radiating Torture, Hate, and Sadness of the heart, and revenge for the banishment of Daemon, and worst of all it leaked an eerie green glow of Death. Seconds, more like milliseconds before Sora met the deadly green glow she had screamed until she awoke.  
  
Sora rushed over to Tai and shook him awake, "Tai please I had a nightmare can I sleep here with you?"  
  
Tai still half asleep and confused replied, "But we are sleeping in the same room, what's wrong?"  
  
Sora began to cry, which woke Tai up. Sora told Tai about her dream, although it was hard for him to understand. While Sora was crying and had her head face down on Tai's bed half the time. Tai just lifted her onto his bed and rocked her in his arms till she fell back asleep.  
  
----------  
  
Yolei awoke quickly, finding that she was having trouble breathing and was very cold. She wondered if she really could have been so scared of those toy like digimon, that she had dreamed of.  
  
Yolei had found herself in a corner of a play house, staring strait at a laughing wooden puppet in front of her. The other Digidestined were having troubles fighting the puppet digimon but they never asked for Yolei's help. After a while of watching thee only semi realistic scene unfold, where in Yolei's dream half of the older Digidestined were dead or knocked out of the battle. Yolei decided that if they ask her or not she had to help, Yolei tried to move, but was unable. Yolei's eyes being all that she could moved inspected her own personal dilemma to find that she was a string puppet, that was unwanted and cast aside.  
  
Yolei suddenly found her self at the top of spiral mountain watching from the ground as a huge clown digimon, known as Piedmon, slashed a rope and both a young TK and Kari fell to their deaths. Yolei watched horrified at how not even Angemon, tried to save them. Only seconds before TK and Kari hit the ground Angemon was turned to a key-chain by Piedmon. TK and Kari hit the ground hard,. And Yolei snapped out of the shock she was in from what she just had seen. Yolei ran to the side of the two dead eight year olds, Yolei lifted their dead bodies and cried. Piedmon slowly walked to Yolei and picked her up by the collar, "So, you try and help your friends now? After the danger for them has past? After they are dead?" needless to say Yolei was shocked at these words, that embedded themselves in her heart. Piedmon dropped Yolei and left, left Yolei alone with the dead bodies and a collection of key-chains. She swore the key-chains where asking her why she had come is she wasn't going to help.  
  
The first two parts were very odd because Yolei hadn't been present for either, but the strong feeling of guilt for ever being a Digidestined was present. But the last part of her dream was disturbing, It had seemed that Daemon had made a digiegg it was infused with the essence of both Puppetmon and Piedmon, how Yolei knew this to be true was unknown. And the egg that Yolei studied was consumed in revenge for Puppetmon and Piedmon's death and the banishment of Daemon, and worst of all it was surrounded in an eerie green fog of Death. That inched closer to Yolei, Yolei screamed that was when she had jolted awake.  
  
Yolei wanting, needing to know that she was loved at least enough so that Ken would share his bed with her that night. Yolei knew that sleeping alone although only overhead Ken could not be done. Yolei climbed down and woke Ken up, "Ken can I sleep with you I had a bad dream and can't sleep alone?"  
  
Ken lifted up the covers with a weary smile, "So tell me about the dream."  
  
"Tomorrow Ken not tonight, do you really love me?" asked Yolei climbing in the bed next to Ken and laid down in his arms.  
  
"I love you, and will forever. Sweet Dreams Yolei," replied Ken kissing Yolei's forehead and holding her close to him before they both drifted to sleep.  
  
---------- Joe woke up, he smiled at the girl that was peacefully sleeping in his arm. He smiled not so much that Mimi was in his arms, but more because she was peacefully sleeping. Joe decided that he would get up and order breakfast, besides remembering horrifying dreams, was always easier with chocolate.  
  
Joe slowly slid out of the bed careful not to wake Mimi. Just before his retreating hand that was draped protectively over Mimi's waist, left her body a hand caught Joe's.  
  
"Please Joe, come back I'm not hungry," replied the weak petrified voice that once was so full of energy and happiness. Joe concerned about the girl who no longer spoke with her own voice, sat back down in the bed pulling the trembling girl to him, her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok Mimi I wont leave. Tell me about this dream, you'll feel better afterwards I should know I'm going to be a doctor," replied Joe holding Mimi close to him and giving her a sincere smile.  
  
"This has nothing to do with physical health," replied Mimi trying in her sorrow to make a joke.  
  
"Well I'm also taking Psychology classes," Joe smiled wider and softly, gently played with Mimi's hair.  
  
"Ok, well I should have been there, and I don't think it was just a dream it seemed so real though I know it wasn't, because I wasn't there. I never met Diaboramon..."  
  
----------  
  
"Good Morning, I'm still alive. So could you please tell me why you insisted that we share this small bunk?" asked TK in a very sympathetic voice, he wasn't trying to be mean, but since it had been such as late hour he had almost forgotten the shacking Kari. That memory from his half sleep came flooded back as the peaceful sleeping Kari was stirred by his words to a trembling half awaken state. TK automatically felt guilty when he saw her tears.  
  
TK hushed Kari but her tears would not render, "TK please I am so sorry I know it isn't good for us to be together but I need you. I couldn't see the blood squeezed out of you again even if it wasn't because of me."  
  
TK was shocked, she had seen his death and that's why she didn't want to leave his side and he trying to be all responsible knowing that they couldn't be together, tried to worry her more! "Kari, what are you talking about?" this time TK's voice was concerned, sympathetic, and sincere as he turned Kari to face him. TK held Kari tight to him letting her tears stain his shirt. To any observer it looked like a very compromising position, more so then any that the two were in, the month they were together.  
  
"Break your promise TK please, don't die for me I know now even if it isn't love I could never live without you. So stop protecting me please I'm not worth it."  
  
"I don't break promises Kari ever, I'll always protect you."  
  
"Then will you promise me something?" Kari asked hoping to still get him to break his promise to Sora to always protect her.  
  
"I promise I'll protect you without sacrificing either of our lives. I promise you always a place next to me when you need it. I promise I'll love you even after the worlds en..."TK cut himself off as he realized what he had said, "Now please tell me what you saw. Because I can't stand to see you like this."  
  
Kari smiled at TK and thought, Maybe Gennai heard wrong that was no spell speaking but TK's heart. "I saw...I saw yo...you...r d...d...eath mostly, I saw Tai's death, I saw death that was caused for my life, when I should have been at home in bed sick..."  
  
----------  
  
Yolei had woken Ken up early and as soon as Ken's eyes were opened, her story spilled out of her mouth. Ken automatically realizing what she was doing listened to the end and then comforted her.  
  
----------  
  
Tai had tried to leave Sora's side but found that she would shiver and scream out to him, in her strange half sleep as soon as he let go of her. Tai laid back down next to Sora holding her close to him and gently coaxed her awake.  
  
"Sora I love you with all my heart. I know you are the right person to hold Love. If you weren't then such unloving thoughts and memories, battles of fiction would not phase you one bit. But since they say your love is false it is like a knife in your heart. Sora listen to your heart, what does it tell you?"  
  
Sora starred at Tai, she had been in a restless sleep and was awaken by Tai who in the first few seconds said exactly what she needed to hear, "I love you Tai." Was all that Sora could say. In some unspoken way Tai could see that Sora was better and needed some real peaceful sleep.  
  
----------  
  
"Don't think like that!" said TK, Ken, and Joe to the girls laying in their arms.  
  
----------  
  
"Mimi I wasn't there either to fight Diaboramon. At least you were with your family I was... Well..."  
  
"Taking a test?" replied Mimi with a smile.  
  
Joe smiled back at the pink haired girl in his arms, "Yes a test, and afterwards I always feel guilty that I missed a Digidestined meeting, or something. But they always forgive me, like they have forgiven you."  
  
"I know Joe but it isn't just the guilt it is that I feel.... I feel... so unwanted and brushed aside and..."  
  
Joe couldn't believe what Mimi had just said. I love you! I love you Mimi! I wont brush you aside! Joe wanted to say those words to Mimi, he knew she needed to hear them, but Joe's courage was loosing its grip and his tongue was being twisted into knots.  
  
Joe started down at Mimi who had paused in the middle of her scattered sentence. Mimi began to speak again. Without think Joe lifted Mimi's chin in his right hand placing his thumb in front of her mouth stopping her from speaking. Joe moved his thumb from her mouth and slowly brought her face to his. His lips gently touched Mimi's and softly caressed them for a minute before he slowly moved his face away.  
  
"...and... I love you Joe," replied Mimi starring into Joe's eyes.  
  
"And I, you," said Joe leaning forward and passionately kissing Mimi.  
  
Click The door was unlocked.  
  
----------  
  
Davis rolled over and looked at TK's top bunk only to see Kari's back and TK's arms around them, "Hey what's going on?"  
  
Kari let out a small yelp and almost rolled out of TK's bed who luckily didn't remove his hands fast enough. After Kari got over this shock she turned to Davis refusing to let TK completely let go of her, even after he reassured her that everything wasn't her fault, "Oh, good mornin' Davis. Nothing is going on I just had a nightmare."  
  
"Well I hope your ok, nightmares can be dangerous, not to mention scary. If you need me I'll be here sleeping, but I think TK can completely take care of it," replied Davis rolling back over and assumingly going back to sleep. There wasn't even a hint that he was being a normal guy, in saying what he did. He had spoken in a normal tone not one that was secretly saying 'Go TK, you and Kari great!'.  
  
TK looked at Kari when she turned back to him, "So do you feel better, are you ready to go back to your own bed and a peaceful sleep?" kindly asked TK. Kari shook her head, "Kari we didn't even sleep in the same bed when we were..."  
  
Kari cut him off with a light finger on his lips, "Shh... TK, Davis. I know but I'm still scared to find you dead," then Kari moved closer and whispered in TK's ear so that only he could hear, "TK it's my turn to make you a promise, I promise I'll love you even after the worlds end."  
  
TK looked shocked as Kari pulled away and kissed TK quickly on the lips, "Kari...Gennai..."  
  
"You can't lie to me TK and I can't lie to you I know your heart meant those words you said and I know you know I meant my words. Gennai was mistaken. Wonder Takeru I will wait for you forever, till the day you return to my castle, for I Princess Hikari love you," interrupted Kari as she closed her eyes and fell into a quick sleep. TK was tempted to wake her up once again but then realized how tired he was and before the words formed on his lips he was asleep.  
  
Mor's head came into view from the lower bunk, she whispered, "Davis? Davis I know your not asleep. What is with those two?"  
  
Davis rolled over and whispered back to her, "I think they are finally going out! Kari had a bad dream and spent the night in TK's bunk."  
  
"I had a bad dream too!" whined Mor in a quiet joking manner, "Though I'll take it to my grave! I still wish I had a nice boy to comfort me."  
  
Davis caught her drift. He knew that she although in the amazingly short time Mor was Davis's best friend and he wouldn't chance it on a relationship. But he knew Mor's troubled past and knew she lacked a caring male figure other then her brother. And her brother wouldn't hold her close to him to sleep. Davis lifted up the covers and motioned to Mor who eagerly scrambled into the bed next to him. Mor grabbed Davis hand and brought it around her waist, he tickled her, subconsciously not wanting to seem as though it was love, because it wasn't...yet.  
  
Mor grabbed his hand and held it tight in hers almost hurting Davis, "Hey, I know we aren't going out but that is no ground to sleep uncomfortable! And like I would ever go out with you!" Mor whispered loudly looking over her shoulder at Davis. Davis made a playful face of hurt before he laughed and went back to sleep.  
  
Everyone slept, all those that returned to sleep, for another few hour. Since the disturbing events of the previous night had everyone awake at around five or six in the morning.  
  
----------  
  
The morning held a lot of questions for all fifteen of the Digidestined. Unknowingly using their D-Terminals and other e-mailing devices that normal were not allowed to be used after the e-mail from Digitammamon was sent. But under the most peculiar circumstances of the previous night a limited e- mailing usage was allowed. Although the Digidestined didn't know that it had been prohibited.  
  
The four girls with their nightmares all admitted to the other girls that they all coward to the guys, for comfort from the red dreams and the deadly new digimon egg. Everyone was told and retold each of the dreams and Izzy was happy that it was in the end a big help in decoding the prophecy. Izzy specifically asked Patience, Mor, and Zoemi if anyone of them had a similar dream. Mor held her tongue.  
  
Mor had the same type of dream the other girls did, or at least the end was the same. There was the digiegg leaking it's green substance and there in front of it, Mor had stood Davis at her side. The green mist met Davis who dropped down dead within seconds after coming in contact. Forgetting the mist and her own life she ran to Davis and cried. Mor couldn't even remember the last time she had ever cried, but it wasn't tears for true love, but love of her best friend, only friend in the world...worlds with the exception of Prehimon. The green mist never touched her it seemed to stop before her at the will of the person who was laughing at her, at her tears. Mor didn't even have to look up at the digiegg and it's puppet, that the digiegg would please until hatched. The only person who would laugh at her for tears, the person she turned to the most, the person who knew that Mor didn't cry. 'Dairen, I can't believe you!'  
  
Her brother stopped laughing at her and just stared at her, 'Oh Mor! You knew I was darkness, I'm not evil just darkness. You could join me, you know, help me...You never did forgive me for choosing to live with dad while you chose mom...' his voice trailed off as Mor was plunged into darkness.  
  
----------  
  
Later that afternoon Mimi that now completely felt better wanted to get up and out of that room. She was completely happy with staying with Joe but the plain white was were driving her insane. That and the blue-green color theme was bugging her.  
  
Mimi walked to the door, while yelling back to Joe who was finishing his lunch, "I was thinking we really did learn a lot about our feeling, and each other. So I'm figuring we have 'paid' and can leave now." Joe just watched in amazement, and with a few noodles hanging out of his mouth, as Mimi successfully opened the door.  
  
Joe slurped up the noodles and ran to the door. He picked Mimi up and gave her a quick kiss, "Mimi you're a genius! Let go see if anyone else is out."  
  
Mimi dragged Joe to the way end of the hall to start with Tai and Sora's room so they could work their way to the lobby. Mimi's hand raised to the door already balled into a fist, Knock, "Sora! Tai!..." the door creaked open under Mimi's hand.  
  
"Well I guess, they learned something. I wonder what it was," pondered Joe as the door opened to reveal Sora on Tai's lap, making out.  
  
At the creaking of the door Sora looked up and with a small yelp stumbled off Tai's lap, "Mimi!" said Sora angry, "Mimi!" Sora said the second time when she realized that she was looking at Mimi, and the door was open.  
  
"Well I guess I know what they learned," replied Joe looking at Tai who was completely content, "that they love each other."  
  
"Was that what we were supposed to learn?" asked Tai standing up and walking to Sora's side, putting an arm around her. Joe and Mimi nodded, with a smile.  
  
"So Mimi what did you learn?" asked Sora.  
  
Mimi smiled, a mischievous smile and turned and faced Joe who was only a step behind her, "Oh I don't know, what did we learn?"  
  
Joe smiled and pulled Mimi close to him, giving her a short but passion filled kiss, "Something along the same lines as they did."  
  
Clap, clap everyone turned towards the door to see Wizardmon standing there, "Well I usually just show up for the first pair who get out and let them tell the others, excluding my name. But in this case the second pair who's door unlocked were the first to realize it. Good work Mimi and Joe. Now let me explain I enlisted Digitammamon to help me test you and train you. Without this knowledge, this strength as you will. You wont be strong enough to defeat this new evil. And of course you can't tell Matt, Patience, or Izzy."  
  
"Wizardmon?" they all exclaimed, Wizardmon just smiled.  
  
----------Three Days Later  
  
Kari bolted strait up in her bed hitting her head on TK's low bunk above her own. She was completely scared for TK's life. She once again had the dream but TK's death was slower and more painful, if at all possible. Kari had awoke right when she saw the green field and felt TK's hand in hers, not wanting to see him die yet again.  
  
Kari scrambled up the small ladder and crawled into TK's bed shacking him gently, "TK I had the dream again..." TK didn't wake up, "TK!" Kari cried tears streaming down her face, Kari buried her head in the blankets hoping that TK wasn't dead.  
  
After a few seconds a hand rested on her shoulder and pulled her to lay next to him, "It was just a dream Kari I'm not going to leave you, I said I would protect you. What kind of protector would I be if I wasn't around?"  
  
"I know TK, it just seemed so real, please just tonight," begged Kari tears still in her eyes.  
  
TK turned Kari to face him, he dried her tears with one hand while caressing her cheek with the other.  
  
TK loved her of course that was not the question the question was is loving her healthy? And in TK's eyes the answer was no, it was turning Kari to the trembling figure in front of him.  
  
Kari smiled and starred into TK's tired blue eyes, she could see the love in them. Kari leaned forward and kissed TK on the lips although she was trembling she tried to deepen the kiss, but TK didn't react. Kari pulled back fresh tears in her eyes.  
  
Or is the question, 'Is not loving her unhealthy?' that I know is a yes TK thought as he watched what little color Kari had left disappear so that her skin glowed iridescent in the dark. Kari was looking very tired and sick. TK knew that he looked not to much better. In all of this he was sticking to what Gennai had said. But strangely at the early hour his mind lost control and his heart took over, "I'm sorry." TK who's arms were already wrapped around Kari pulled her closer, loosening his grip with one hand he dried Kari's tears once more. Then he lifted her face to his and gently kissed her, after a second or two he deepened his kiss.  
  
That was when his mind began to think again, but strangely it agreed with heart though not fully. TK stopped kissing Kari who smiled and seemed to fall asleep happily within a minute.  
  
----------  
  
Patience and Matt were sitting on the bed cross-legged staring at each other. It was early, too early in the morning of the fifth day, and they hadn't spoken a word. Matt sighed not really talking to Patience, but was talking to himself out loud, "I miss my guitar!"  
  
Patience looked at him with an strange and intrigued look, "You play guitar? Me too!" Matt opened his mouth to speak, "I know I talked to you, lets just forget this. I'm sorry I was bugging you about the digital world, lets just be friends ok?"  
  
"Ok. Yeah I play guitar, in a band," replied Matt.  
  
"Cool, I learned from my father, does your brother play too?"  
  
"No, we didn't grow up in the same house, he lived with my mom and I with my dad. I think if we lived together then maybe."  
  
"Really that is so strange my family was split up as well, I picked to live with my dad to learn guitar. Then Mor picked to live with mom, Dairen, my brother chose dad, and Zoemi went to mom. After a year we switched so I lived a year with mom. We were lucky and our parent lived in the same district, but I never really got to spend time with my sisters."  
  
"Yeah I know how you feel," Matt said looking into Patience's blue eyes, "So why is your nickname Patience?"  
  
"I never complained when I didn't get something I wanted strait away I always patiently waited."  
  
"A brother you say? Is he also a Digidestined?"  
  
"You know I don't know you think he would but as far as I know he didn't come with us. But my family was always a little messed up, There was me the oldest and a complete girly girl, and my wild brother who hated his soft blue eyes and pinkish hair, Mor who, if it wasn't for her long hair and obvious girl attributes you could swear was a guy, and Zoemi who was in the middle."  
  
"Yeah, but it is all understandable."  
  
"I know. Hey were you and...umm... Sora(?) going out? It just looked like you were."  
  
"Yeah," replied Matt who not until the mention of Sora's name was looking in Patience's eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I broke up with her," Matt said, he looked at Patience, who wanted a better explanation, "Well I though it was unfair to her. See the thought came to me when a friend of mine who was 20 dated a fifteen year old. See for us that is illegal so they never did anything, no dates, no nothing. But they had plans for the day she turned eighteen and they could legally date. Well he ended up breaking up with her because he wanted her to be a normal teenager, and not be just waiting for him. I realized that Sora came to my band practices but I never saw any of her tennis matches. That she waited for me though she wasn't patient. I think if it was in her nature she would have broken up with me. I realized that it was unfair to make her wait forever, that she needed a life. I knew she loved Tai, and he loved her. Even if he didn't miss a friendly soccer match or two to watch her play tennis. So when I broke up with her I told her to date Tai, and that is what I think is happening now."  
  
"Wow, that... that really is sweet in a way, as well as sad. Hey I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, not your fault."  
  
----------  
  
"Fifteen Digidestined against nine Dark Digidestined so add Luna (Fifteen to Nine is even so add one more)  
  
Izzy (because I'm the child of knowledge and older then Cody)(The old and wise) must bend to the innocence of a child and wish  
  
Light and Hope always strongest against Evil, aren't strong enough  
without Love, none of us are.(Light and Hope forever stronger, but  
Love is stronger)  
  
Cody and Zoemi (The young, and feeble, but strong), must lead  
  
When time re-returns (On a day when time is equal), and Luna Selena  
Sternkind (the Moon and Stars) comes out and meets the world (meet the  
sun)  
  
Dark Masters etc. will return with the strength of Daemon and become  
one. (Old and New will band together in new ways to fight good  
  
With the strength of that, that was BANNISHED and killed)," read Izzy, at his latest attempt at the prophecy. It actually didn't sound bad and made complete sense.  
  
A loud Click was heard, as Izzy's door unlocked.  
  
Izzy's head shot up, he slowly got off his bed and walked to the door. Izzy's hand rested on the doorknob for a second, before he turned the knob and pulled. The door slid easily open, "I did it! I figured out the prophecy before we were attacked!"  
  
----------  
  
Kari stood in the grass, the evil digiegg in front of her and TK next to her. Kari again shocked to see TK alive let go of his hand. The green fog touched TK and he dropped down dead. But instead of running, Kari no longer cared for her own life, she fell to her knees and picked TK up in her arms as best she could. Kari braced herself for her own death but the fog seemed to go out of its way not to touch her. Kari looked at the egg and noticed a person standing next to it. The person was a blond girl with black highlights, she was very pale and had green eyes. 'Who are you?'  
  
'Apathy,' said the girl with a mock bow.  
  
'And your name?'  
  
'That is of little consequence, all you need to know is I'm Apathy,' replied Apathy with a pleased smirk.  
  
Kari looked Apathy over and noticed she was wearing a sport sweatshirt like the ones you get at school with your name written on it. Kari could tell Apathy or should she say Sala, didn't realize this fact, and wasn't about to tell her.  
  
'Do you know why my good counterpart is dead?'  
  
'Because it would be my worst nightmare. What I don't know is why I'm alive. Your Apathy, emotionless even to the emotions and enjoyment of my torture. Your not true Apathy, only despair. Since you're his dark counterpart then you must be in love with mine. And love you know is an emotion.'  
  
'I am Apathy, this is your dream. You're the one who puts yourself through the torture,' snapped back Sala.  
  
Kari's dream faded away and her eyes bolted open. For a second she was happy to be in TK's bunk, but then she realized that he was gone. "TK!" Kari screamed sitting up and looking around.  
  
Gatomon and Patamon, climbed to the top bunk from where they were sleeping in Kari's bunk, "Kari what's wrong?" asked Gatomon concerned.  
  
"Where, where is TK?" frantically asked Kari.  
  
"He left earlier, he said not to wake you," replied Patamon.  
  
"I must find him!" exclaimed Kari, attempting to jump down from the bunk, but in her weak and trembling state she fell to the floor. Kari slowly got up and rushed for the door. But the hands of Mor and Davis stopped her.  
  
"Kari what is wrong?" asked Mor.  
  
"I must find TK, now!" replied Kari.  
  
"Kari you don't look well you should go back to bed," said Davis motioning to bring Kari to her bed.  
  
Kari turned around to face Davis tears filled her eyes. Kari weakly slapped Davis across the face, "You...you don't understand! I... I... s...saw... I saw him die! I saw Sala!"  
  
"Who's Sala?" asked Mor, the name sounded very familiar to her. Mor knew that her brother Dairen had a depressed friend named Sala.  
  
"Apathy! They are here, and I got to make sure TK is alive!" Kari screamed while shaking Davis' hand loose and bolting out of the door being trailed by Gatomon, and Patamon.  
  
----------  
  
"What!?" yelled Dairen at Sala, after Sala explained the dream she had, "You know why the counterpart to Hope is Apathy and not despair?"  
  
Sala shook her head, "Well Apathy it is because Hope is for all emotions. If you were just despair then you too would feel the hopelessness for all emotions. But to be a true opposite you need to be emotionless and hopeless, Apathy!" Dairen replied.  
  
"Dairen..." Dairen was about to object, "No! Dairen there are no goody goodies, or another one of our Digidestined around. Dairen you know me, you weren't afraid of me, I am Apathy. Although I didn't mean to, it was in complete self defense I killed my abusive father, and not once did it haunt my dreams. Or the point that it was blamed on my cheating mother and her new fling of the week, which sent me to the streets. None of that haunts me, hurts me. You know that I have lived my life in emotionless despair, in Apathy. So don't question me don't believe Light's words I don't feel! I don't love!"  
  
"G'mee(Pronounced: Ga-mee)..." Dairen began.  
  
"G'mee? What happened to Apathy, names are power? And why don't you call me Sala like everyone else?"  
  
"Like you said no goody, goodies. Well I never saw why they took Sala from Gameesalaonii (Pronounced: Ga-mee-sa-la-oe-nee)." Dairen smiled, then finished under his breath, "maybe she didn't speak true for you, but I always tried to make you feel, it hurt me to see the apathy in your eyes."  
  
"What?" asked Sala.  
  
"Apathy! You are our best fighter, or potentially. You wont care for the others or life. You'll fight to the death as long as you stay emotionless!" Dairen snapped back, assuming authority.  
  
"And you Darkness? Are you just as strong?" asked Sala. She laughed when Dairen didn't answer. She slowly walked to Dairen, she put her hand on his neck and pulled his face to hers. Sala kissed Dairen, trying to make it seem passionate and loving, though Sala didn't know the meaning of either word.  
  
Sala pulled away and walked towards the door of Dairen's small, ship's room, "I didn't feel that, you know. But you did, so in your own words I would be stronger, why don't I lead?"  
  
Dairen ran up to Sala and grabbed her arm with his right. Dairen slammed Sala against the wall and with in seconds had a knife to her throat. Sala laughed, "I'm not afraid, I could lead you don't scare me. You know I could kill and would wake the same the next day, but I know something the others don't... you can't kill. Your afraid that when the battle comes you'll have to kill little Zoemi, or Mor..."  
  
"Shut up! Why do you say such things? Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because it is true, because I was right."  
  
"That is not why you kissed me. You saw Light and how she cried, loved Hope, how knowing that the green fog would kill her, but she still stayed. You want to feel."  
  
"So what if I do, it wont happen. And you, you know that I could make you stronger like Hope to Light, but unlike Light to Hope it would make me weaker. And your not willing to sacrifice that."  
  
Dairen still holding Sala against the wall put the knife away, "Are you sure?" said Dairen loosing his rough grip and wrapping his arms around Sala's waist, "I love you."  
  
"What is that, what does it mean?" asked Sala completely confused. She had never heard such words in her life, but somehow looking into Dairen's eyes she could see that whatever 'love' was he loved her and there was also a hint of sympathy in those eyes. Dairen always felt sorry for her and always loved her, it was always his goal to make her feel even the smallest of emotions, even if it destroyed the perfect fighter. Dairen figured it had to work both ways that he could make her stronger. If Light and Hope are the strongest against evil and together even stronger, then Darkness and Apathy are the strongest against good and together they must be stronger.  
  
Dairen slowly lowered his head and softly kissed Sala, a long passionate kiss. Sala might not have known love and passion and her weak attempt to show passion and love in that kiss. But Dairen knew love knew passion or at least the meaning and that was what he showed Sala.  
  
Dairen pulled away, but still held Sala close. Sala had to admit it, she felt nothing. During that kiss though she thought she felt something though she wasn't sure, it was like using a drug for the first time. Her body didn't know what was going on, but there was a temporary high, a high of feelings. But the feelings were gone now, there was nothing. She was no longer true Apathy, but only when he kissed her like that. Otherwise she still didn't care what happened, even if it was Dairen's death. She knew drugs were bad, that being high just dulled the senses and was dangerous. To Sala that was what love was a drug, she might have then been addicted to this love, but it was a drug and in her mind she thought it was dangerous like other drugs.  
  
But Sala was addicted, so she leaned forward a little and kissed Dairen once more letting him fill the kiss with passion and love.  
  
----------  
  
"TK!" Kari yelled running to TK, who was looking over the side of the boat at the water in the exact same spot that Kari received the e-mail from 'Gennai'. TK didn't respond he was to wrapped up in the silver water that passed below him. The silver water that matched the gray clouds above, it would rain that day. TK thought about his own nightmare that was much like Kari's in what he saw shouldn't have happened. The blood and death that he saw, and the egg that radiated green was infused with Kimeramon the digimon that Ken had created. But that wasn't all that he saw by the egg and like Kari that previous night was not the first time he had that dream or saw the girl by that egg. She was young and tan with blue hair that matched her blue eyes. At first she had refused to give a name, but in the dream the previous night she was mumbling to herself and said her name 'Telaageesmae' (pronounced: Tell-a-gee-s-may) or Ella. She, she was the source of TK's uncertainty about his love for Kari, not just that she was the source of uncertainty. But her words and actions weren't reliable so why did he believe them?  
  
"TK!" yelled Kari once more laying a hand on TK's shoulder and turning him towards her. TK for the first time heard her and not just that saw her. Kari was not a healthy color she looked pale and gray like the clouds. Kari was trembling and within seconds her arms were around TK and she was crying into his chest.  
  
"Kari, it's ok. What's wrong? What did you see?" asked TK in a soft comforting voice while he gently rubbed Kari's back.  
  
"I saw Apathy, your counterpart, she is evil, she said it was my fault I kept seeing you die. But that is not the worst part I know they are here, on this boat all of them, all the Dark Digidestined."  
  
TK was about to reply, and say that he had the same feeling as Kari when his D-Terminal beeped. Kari's also beeped at the in coming e-mail but in her hast she left it in the room. TK took out his D-Terminal and opened it to read the e-mail.  
  
"It's addressed to all of us from Izzy he figured out the prophecy: Hey you guys! Here is the solved and simplified version of the prophecy;  
  
Fifteen Digidestined against nine Dark Digidestined is evenly matched so add Luna  
  
Izzy must bend to the innocence of a child and wish  
  
Light and Hope always strongest against Evil, aren't strong enough  
without Love, none of us are.  
  
Cody and Zoemi must lead  
  
When time re-returns, to be equal in at least the human world and  
Digiworld, and Luna Selena Sternkind comes out and meets the world.  
  
Dark Masters etc. will return with the strength of Daemon and become one.  
  
Also no one get mad, especially the new couples TK and Kari, Tai and Sora, Joe and Mimi, and even Ken and Yolei. The love was always there and this was under no circumstance a spell or other form of manipulation to force love upon you guys for the prophecy.  
  
Now note to Matt, Tai, and Davis to you three it might be hard to except this especially since I have been filled in privately by the person who set this whole learning thing up. But TK and Kari are no longer little kids and are very responsible besides the point we all saw this coming. So don't freak out because they are together.  
  
Now to other news as soon as Matt and Patience's door unlocks we will search for Gennai who seems to have been kidnapped about a week or two Digiworld time after the younger Digidestined came here. Lets just hope he is alright!  
  
Good luck! Bye Izzy"  
  
"Wow ok that explains a lot," said Kari looking a lot better then she did before.  
  
"When did we get that email from Gennai? Five days ago or so? It was a fake!" exclaimed TK.  
  
"Then why do you still seem so uncertain about... You saw her! You saw Uncertainty!" said Kari.  
  
"How did you know it was a her?"  
  
"I don't know, but that's not the point. TK you believed her!"  
  
"We thought it was Gennai!"  
  
"But you still believe her!"  
  
"And you! You believed Apathy I can see it your loosing hope!"  
  
"TK I would be so mad at you right now if I didn't love you!" Kari yelled but then she realized that it was a lie, not a lie she still loved TK but it just seemed that she no longer knew love. TK could see the hesitant, the close to apathy in Kari's eyes. TK had never seen her quite like she was now, it scared him.  
  
TK didn't know what to do, he did the first thing could think of, something that his brain had thought of, and not just to make her feel better, but it was because he loved her and he knew it. TK leaned down and passionately kissed Kari.  
  
----------  
  
"They know we are here!" exclaimed Fear.  
  
"Doesn't matter! Now did anyone else see one of them in a dream?" replied Darkness to his group of Digidestined that had called an emergency meeting in Darkness's room.  
  
"I saw Hope," replied Ella, "a few times. He seems very uncertain now."  
  
"Good work Uncertainty," replied Darkness.  
  
"And there was no effect on you?" asked Rivalry.  
  
"I Hope not, but I'm sure that there was none," replied Ella, not realizing that she had said 'Hope' and 'sure' as in certain, in the same sentence. Words she never used before in such content.  
  
"This could prove to be a problem," said Malevolence.  
  
"Yeah first Apathy, then Uncertainty, anyone of us could be next!" exclaimed Fear.  
  
"I said I was fine, "replied Sala in a toneless, emotionless voice.  
  
"Don't worry it wasn't your fault," replied Darkness.  
  
"Forgiveness! You saw her, Mor!" exclaimed Rivalry.  
  
"I suggest we don't sleep because this could be a problem," replied Hate.  
  
Ella looked uncertain, "I don't know, If we don't sleep, we wont be good to fight."  
  
Malevolence smiled, "Or maybe not..."  
  
----------  
  
"You know Matt, we are a lot alike right?" said Patience. They had been talking like friends for the whole day and were getting ready to go to sleep.  
  
"And then in other aspects complete opposites," replied Matt with a smile.  
  
"But you know that's what I find attractive, someone who understands but the can also give a complete different thought to the situation," said Patience laying down in her bed that was still pushed against Matt's.  
  
"I love that too. Hey since we aren't fighting why are the beds still together?" asked Matt giving Patience a 'What are you thinking?' look.  
  
Patience shot Matt a playful sly look, "Oh well this way you can stop me from rolling off."  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow, "And what if you roll in the other direction?"  
  
"Then I'll have to sleep..." began Patience sliding over close to Matt, "here. In your arms, only to save me from a splitting headache tomorrow morning, of course."  
  
"Yeah of course," said Matt rolling his eyes and laying a hand casually over Patience's stomach.  
  
"Oh what I don't even get a good night kiss?" asked Patience, Matt turned his head to Patience and raised an eyebrow at her, "a good night hug maybe?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow morning," replied Matt.  
  
"Oh please, please I can't wait that long!"  
  
"And what happened to being Patient?"  
  
"Who cares, I'll become an actress, please...please..." Patience was cut off by Matt's lips pressed against hers, but only in a friendly manner, there was no love or passion.  
  
The door made an exceptional loud clicking noise of it unlocking.  
  
Matt pulled away from Patience, "The door is unlocked."  
  
Patience gave Matt a short but more passionate kiss, "Tomorrow, I'm too tired."  
  
----------  
  
Sala slipped silently in Dairen's single room, it was pitch dark and at that hour one would expect that the inhabitants would be asleep. But Sala knew that Dairen was awake and sitting on his bunk, elbows on his knees and face in hands.  
  
Sala placed a hand gently on Dairen's shoulder, "Dairen?"  
  
"What do you Want? Apathy!" Dairen seem to spit out the words with a furious anger.  
  
Sala was taken aback, but not surprised she knew what apathy did to those who were not born to it. "I'm sorry," Sala admitted, "Your becoming emotionless, but not until years of depression and anger consume you, and if you live through that, then you have a small chance of an emotionless life. So I'm sorry."  
  
Dairen was beginning to feel overwhelming guilt. Until he looked into Sala's eyes and realized she was still what her crest implied, Apathy. "Your sorry? You don't know what that means!" Dairen yelled angrily.  
  
"That is what I'm here for, I want you to tell me what some words mean," Sala said lowering her head as she sat on the floor at Dairen's feet.  
  
Guilt and sadness completely took over Dairen, as well for his love for the girl at his feet. The love that was dooming her when expressed and dooming him when not. "Like what?" his voice was almost cheerful.  
  
Sala whispered almost inaudibly, "Love..." she hesitated before continuing her list, this out of all was the one she wanted to know.  
  
Dairen sighed, and pulled Sala up off the floor sitting her down next to him rubbing her back caringly with one hand. Dairen spoke as if reading from a dictionary, "Love: A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness."  
  
Taking a second to consider this answer Sala replied, "And, Passion, Hope, Kind, Apologize, Darkness in a person, and Light in a person?"  
  
Dairen keeping his dictionary tone replied, "Passion: A powerful emotion, such as love, joy, hatred, or anger, ardent love, or strong sexual desire; lust. Hope: To wish for something with expectation of its fulfillment, and to have confidence; trust. Kind: Of a friendly, generous, or warm-hearted nature, showing sympathy or understanding; charitable, humane; considerate, forbearing; tolerant, and/or generous; liberal. Apologize: To make excuse for or regretful acknowledgment of a fault or offense. Darkness: Characterized by gloom; dismal, sullen or threatening, concealed or secret; mysterious, and/or being or characterized by morbid or grimly satiric humor. And Light that I don't know."  
Sala excepted Dairen's answers although not so warm and meaning full they were the answers. What surprised, if possible, Sala was that Dairen didn't even hesitate in his definition of Darkness. His own crest which said what he was, and now laying the truth out for Sala. Sala didn't want to leave Dairen, for love? She still knew the meaning not. It wasn't really worry or kindness either but she knew he wanted her to stay to feed him more Apathy like Hope feeds Light more hope when in close proximity, was the most likely reason.  
Sala pulled Dairen down to lay on the bunk she saw in his eyes that he wanted to cry and she tried her best to comfort though she knew not how. The two drifted to sleep. ----------  
That night held nightmares for all, or at least new nightmares for the males of the Digidestined. Bloody battles that shouldn't have happened, all ending in a green grassy field with an evil digiegg radiating a green death substance as the digiegg was infused with Arukenimon, Mummymon, Datamon, MetalEtemon, SkullMeramon, Machinedramon, Megadramon, MetalSeadramon, Cherrymon, and Apokarimon.  
  
The nightmares that night were specifically, and only seen by the males of the group, except Kari. It was then again at the field that held the evil digiegg, and as normal the strong hand gripped in hers belonged to TK, and just like every other night she let go and he died. One again realizing her mistake although only subconsciously she rushed to his side, hoping to whatever god that there was (She now having trouble in see a truth in one religions belief) that he was alive or the egg would kill her too.  
  
"You know if you didn't let go he would be alive," replied a soft yet emotionless voice that was coming from the direction of the egg.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kari tears in her eyes as she turned towards Sala.  
  
"He isn't dead, I'll drag his own subconscious mind to this dream when it is time. I want you to answer some questions for me and I'll give you much needed information in return," Sala tried to force a smile, Kari nodded, "For you to answer my question your going to have to know me better so we will start there. In Maeguumii divorce was very popular and so then the rules were changed people had to be married twenty years before divorce was allowed, but the could get separated if the had the money and children. One morning my parents woke up with a hang over and a marriage license. A few weeks later they found out that my mom was pregnant, well that day my mom swore off alcohol, and my father swore his allegiance to that substance. I grew up a simple life with out seeing my parents much, every Monday I found 50 maec (maec = Maeguumii currency)on the table for lunch and weekend activities. That and if I or another said that my parents weren't providing for me my parents would find themselves in a mess that they couldn't afford. My father was abusive and I believe my last tear fell when I was two or so, realizing it wasn't going to stop the drunken man who worked in the evenings and slept not always drunk in the day. My mother busied herself with boyfriends a new one every week or so. Now I know I said my father was abusive but not to the extremities, he was abusive to my soul, making no feelings the better alternative. When this dawned on me, happened without my asking, I was three. I was six I believe when my father found out where, or better who my mother was with, at the theater with her rich boyfriend. Though my parents didn't love each other it was still something not allowed in Maeguumii society, resulting in heavy fines and marriage classes of some sort for all three involved. My father blamed me and got drunk more(if possible) then normal. At this time I was dicing onions that I was going to cook up and bring to school the next day, of course the whole meal wasn't the onions but that's what I was chopping when he attacked me. A golf club or broom stick hit my back the knife in my hand clattered to the floor along with my fathers weapon. Then he beat me with his own hands he wanted to see the tears in my eyes to match his own, but they didn't fall. I don't remember the pain but I remember that I knew it was wrong I groped the floor for anything to stop him. My hand clenched the knife, my brain not at all cloudy when I stabbed him. He died and I passed out a result of a few of my broken bones I assume. Well according to what I was later told my mother returned home with her boyfriend expecting my dad to be at work she was in a black evening dress with long black velvet gloves. She found me and my father in the kitchen, and for whatever reason removed the knife from my father and enticed her boyfriend to help her remove the bodies (assuming Sala to also be dead). Well a policeman drove by or a concerned citizen when seeing my mother and her boyfriend drag my fathers body out of the house, called the police and ambulance. I woke up outside my house with a temporary amnesia. Claiming that I need to go in the house and finish cooking tomorrows lunch because I had no time in the morning. Me saying those words brought any thought that me, the six year old girl killed her father, to a quick and abrupt end, and put my mother who was already in trouble, to death row. At seeing my fathers body I remembered what I did. To explain the feeling then... there was none. I was given to my uncle which was a druggie, I spent more time on the streets then at home. Why didn't I end my life? Some ask, it is a simple answer: I had no reason to live as well as none to die. No overwhelming feelings to push me one way or the other."  
  
Kari was horrified at what she had heard, and she knew it was all true, "I'm so sorry, no one should go through that."  
  
"I know. Well yes ok now tell me what Love is, and what is Light when in a person such as yourself?" asked Sala ignoring Kari's sympathy, "and please no answers that were read from a dictionary."  
  
"Love for a person? Someone you could marry? It is a feeling deep in the soul that makes your body cold when their hand has left yours, the knots in your stomach when the kiss another (hoping that it was before the knotted stomach one and the other implied person aren't together. If they were together then it wouldn't have happened), you'll know that if they are gone that you will die, even if it is only on the inside. That is Love. In reality there is no words to describe it, it just is what it is, Love. And though you may not know exactly, when you feel it, you'll know." Kari replied not taking her eyes off of TK while the words slipped from her mouth with ease and knowledge.  
  
Sala excepted this answer it was better then she had heard before, "And Light?"  
  
"I've asked myself that and I'm afraid all I know is what I read in a dictionary, Light: A person who inspires or is adored by another. For a real answer you'll have to ask him." Replied Kari motioning to TK.  
  
Sala sighed. She really didn't know if she could bring him here but she knew that he was have the same type of dream and she hoped forcing the dream TK alive that it would bring the dreaming TK's mind to them. And of course bring Dairen also to them being the one who was chosen that night to try and push Hope into the lonely Darkness, and TK was chosen that night to try and give the impending Darkness Hope. "You know he loves you, but for this battle it is to late. He is to uncertain now and your to hopeless now and what I have to tell you will just make such things worse. We dream like this at the joint efforts of both sides to scare us, weaken us, to teach us. So that's what we are doing now learning something, and this is no alliance."  
  
The words were cold and soul piercing all though they were said not in a cold way, but in the bland, plan truth. Kari gripped TK's lifeless hand as he woke up to this shared dream. Brought there by the strong pull of his heart, or for the simple reason that, that night he was meant to meet Apathy as well as Darkness. Uncertainty playing with Cody's mind and not TK's, or was it TK not playing with Ella's mind but Cody was?  
  
"Who are you?" TK asked looking at Sala, "Your Apathy." TK answered himself.  
  
Sala nodded, "What is Light when in a person like her?"  
  
TK was confused but Kari gave him an encouraging squeeze of his hand, "Optimistic, but not to the point that they don't see the pain in front of their eyes. A person who could never hate. And cares for every creature's well fair, forgetting the past that was horrible when needed when the creature is in need of help."  
  
"That she is," replied Sala, then she quickly changed the subject, "We the Dark Digidestined aren't your only problem you'll been torn four ways. We are here for only the girl, you on the other hand are here to stop this new evil digimon, stop us, find the girl, and find Gennai... was it? Just think about it all the evil you have fought poured into one digimon. You'll be split to groups of four and one of three. Unlikely odds I know."  
  
The words stunned Kari she knew it before but now hearing the words without emotion attached to it, her inevitable death just seemed true with no sinister laugh to make her realize that she would win. TK was now so unsure what to do the impending death seeming to just be the only outcome.  
  
"Traitor!" said a voice from behind Sala it was dripping with anger, loss, and sadness, malice even toward the blond hunam. Sala turned around to see Dairen standing there, with out a second to respond Dairen tackled Sala.  
  
A few rolls and Sala had Dairen pinned to the ground switchblade in hand held to Dairen's throat, "I am not! It doesn't matter what I tell them it just pushes them farther apart. I know you love me but your life means nothing to me!" with the last part Sala pushed the knife harder against Dairen's exposed neck. Being it a Maeguumii belief, that if you die in a dream you die for real, or be it that he forgot it was even a dream. Dairen calmed down and Sala loosened her grip.  
  
"Sala..." began Kari forgetting she wasn't supposed to know her name.  
  
Dairen still being a strong believer in 'Names are Power' responded, "Sala? Now G'mee what have you been telling them?"  
  
"The truth... my life, whatever," replied Sala with a grin, (a real grin, though the feeling left as quickly as it had come and Sala didn't even realize it).  
  
"Well since I'm hear I could just give them more to think about. Your traveling with Patience, Mor, and Zoemi right? You know why they hold both light and dark crest? Patience is well, as patient as they come with one exception... guys. I'm not saying she is a slut, but she'll go far in little time if she wants to and is very impatient with the guys she surrounds herself with. Guys who are also patient and don't necessarily want to go far, she breaks them. Mor your doomed if you ever think of her as a girl. She is as forgiving as they come but very self protecting a blow to her self esteem and she'll never forgive youm, let alone let you walk again. Zoemi because of the family situation she was forced to grow up and be responsible, but she is only nine and the youngest in her family giving her a 'Claire and Sofae' (Maeguumii equivalent to 'Dr. Jekyl Mr. Hyde') effect when enticed to immaturity that one her age should be. With those three as 'friends' watch your back. But it's not like you didn't already have to watch your backs, battling three worlds, for the fate of all," said Dairen without to much emotion in his voice, it was his family to explain them wasn't hard and to connect himself to them in anyway was pointless.  
  
"Let me guess you want to hear our stories now?" asked TK eyeing the evil pair with a sullen look. In truth Dairen's story sent shivers down his spine hearing that at any second Mor or Zoemi could betray them.  
  
"No I got what I wanted from you two. I know that you two are strong but no longer strong enough you (Kari) are thinking there is no hope, and you (TK) are uncertain and sullen," said Sala with a smile that lasted longer.  
  
Kari replied in voice that remand toneless for the wanted effect she wanted her words to have, "And you (Dairen) have hope that both your souls will be redeemed and that you wont die because even four to nine you know we'll win, and you (Sala) are to optimistic and happy about all of this, I can see in your eyes that whatever hate that you could muster now wont come. But more importantly Sala you love Dairen."  
  
----------  
  
Izzy grips the lush green grass he didn't have to see the egg to know it was there, he really couldn't believe what he saw. And though he knew it never happened it was eating him up on the inside. It was Izzy not Matt who went to the Forest of Delusion. But unlike Matt, Izzy had succeed in killing all the other Digidestined including Davis, Yolei, Cody, Patience, Mor and Zoemi. Izzy also knew what he was to see in that egg, what essence that it absorbed; Cherrymon.  
  
Izzy's thoughts that were solely set on removing the memory of the first half of his dream was interrupted by a soft cry. Izzy slowly raised up to his feet before he looked at the source of the sadness, he was expecting a trick of some sort, one of the Dark Digidestined.  
  
Izzy slowly raised his head to see a girl sitting on the ground her face buried in her knees. She was white, quite literally maybe not a complete albino but her long wavy hair was more white then blond, and her skin a cream that was almost white, like it has never seen the sun.  
  
The girl murmured, "What is this place? What is this water in my eyes? What is the bright ball above me? What is this feeling? Why is it so bright!?"  
  
"Umm... excuse me..." Izzy said walking over to the girl not sure if it would be wise to put a reassuring arm around her or not.  
  
Just when Izzy was about to place a hand on her shoulder, the girl's face shot up and looked at him. The girl let out a short yelp and squinted in the light her pupils incredibly small. Her eyes where red from crying, it was more noticeable against the whiteness of her skin. Her ice blue teetering on a more violet or red shade, stared at Izzy trying to analyze him, see what he was. "W...who...who...r...r...are...you?" the girl sutured while trying to push herself away from Izzy but was half frozen in fear for never seeing such a creature in the whole of her fourteen years.  
  
Izzy looked at the girl it wasn't that she was trembling in fear as much as she was shivering, from not wearing any clothes. Izzy's face turned a beat red when he realized this fact and tried unsuccessfully to hide it. "My name is Koushirou Izumi, and you are?"  
  
The girl gave him a questioning look not sure that she trusted him or not, after a minute or two and a soft gentle smile from Izzy, she answered, "L....Luna Selena Sternkind... Hello Kou...shi...Koushi...rou...Koushirou(?)."  
  
Izzy smiled, "Hello Luna, are you alright?"  
  
Luna's lips were trembling and she began to cry again, "I...I don't know, What is this place? What is this water in my eyes? What is the bright ball above me? What is this feeling? Why is it so bright!?"  
  
"This is a field," began Izzy, Luna looked confused, "a field is where lots of this green stuff called grass grows, this field is in a dream, the pictures you see while you sleep. The water in your eyes is called tears and come when you cry, you cry for many feelings happiness, sadness, fear, pain, etc. The bright ball is called the sun it warms and brings light to the day. I think you mean the feeling of cold, which is caused by the not warm air and the point that you have no clothes on, like the clothes I'm wearing," Izzy took off his school jacket and handed it to Luna, "Here, take it, it will make you warm. It's bright because of the sun, and is just the way it works." Izzy had spoken with great care reading each of Luna's expressions to make sure she understood.  
  
Luna examined the jacket before she put it on and then stood up spinning around like it was a brand new dress. Izzy had to smile, his jacket fitted her like a low cut dress with oversized sleeves. For Luna was shorter the Izzy by about fifteen centimeters or so and was very thin and frail.  
  
Luna began fiddling with the buttons and then looked at Izzy for help. Izzy walked over to her and buttoned up his green school jacket for her. Izzy tried to do the buttoning so she could learn to do it herself, but she refused to look away from his eyes. When Izzy was done he took a step back but Luna took a step forward and caught Izzy in a big hug(big for Luna), "Thank you Koushirou."  
  
Izzy returned the hug and smiled down at her, "Your welcome."  
  
"Koushirou?" asked Luna still hugging Izzy.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you know the way back to my home?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Izzy almost wanted to lie to her so not to break her heart. She was so frail and child like and though it might have seemed that she was stupid she was not, it was just that she had no use for some words while she lived a sheltered life, "I wish I did Luna."  
  
"I wished you did to..." said Luna and then her eyes lit up at what she saw to her right side. There stood a cave made of orange stone, "I don't remember a field(?) at the entrance I remember that one entrance was with water and the other was a sandy patch in a forest, at the base of a orange rock mountain. Well come on Koushirou." Luna began to pull Izzy towards the cave.  
  
Suddenly blocking the path was a very fast digimon that must have only been at the In-Training level and shrouded in a onyx darkness so Izzy couldn't see what it looked like. Luna screamed as the rather large immature digimon grabbed her and held a blade of some sort forcing Izzy to back up.  
  
"It's alright Luna, it isn't real. Wake up, Wake up, Luna you have to wake up, please Wake Up!" said Izzy while continuing to walk backwards. To Izzy's relief Luna froze, her consistent struggling stopped and then a second later she faded to wakefulness.  
  
The stunned digimon continued to hold Izzy at bay, forcing him to continue to back up. At this point he was willing himself to also wake up. Izzy heard a faint crunching noise under his foot, a faint sound of breaking small unnoticeable brittle pieces of something into smaller microscopic pieces. Izzy had no time to look down.  
  
Izzy shot strait up in his bed sweat pouring down his face, he was cold realizing that his green jacket that he wore to bed was gone. It couldn't be... It was a dream... A more horrifying thought found its way into Izzy's head. It horrified Izzy in many ways that he forgot about wondering if Luna had his jacket or not and hoping he wouldn't freeze in only the white button up shirt that he had worn under his jacket. A sense of déjavu washed over Izzy as he said, "The egg has hatched."  
  
Author's Note: lesser in as the nightmare was more to draw fear and that the evil was only one and compared to the others was not as strong while it's being, still lives(Ken is still alive).  
  
Besides giving the smallest of hints to the new evil it was also to show that Mimi felt guilty about moving or going on so many vacations and not being able to help out.  
  
Kari, that she shouldn't really let go of TK's hand and that she couldn't let him always protect her. Also to show that Kari feels guilty for making the other Digidestined go through many things for her, and showing how she isn't all that strong especially alone.  
  
Sora to show that she still doesn't believe that she was right to be the holder of Love, with her whole Matt situation. Sora thinking Matt had said such things to her because he thought that she needed to much love.  
  
Yolei, because Yolei believe that she is unwanted, that people believe that she is untrustworthy and unlovable. Part of which comes from the whole Ken situation, in the beginning Yolei was obsessed with Ken just like every other girl, not getting to know him before saying 'yes' and then the whole 'attempted suicide'.  
  
Mor, so that you could see how much Mor really counts on Davis' friendship. Being a non popular tough girl at home she didn't have to many friends, girls were always to girly even other tomboys and the boys didn't like a girl that could turn them into a walking blue and purple balloon, or something much worse. That, and she knows where her brother is.  
  
TK, was basically to feed the uncertainty and confusion that consumed his body after the e-mail from the unknown source that said it was Gennai. Although not detailed his battles with Kimeramon made him feel extremely unneeded especially by Kari.  
  
Izzy, To scare him into brutality, and pure immoral forms of murdering friends, even if only a dream. That and so he could meet Luna and have a flash of déjavu: the egg hatching.  
  
Other Digidestined, to scare them and mess with their virtues weakening both Dark and Light Digidestined: Cody to Ella, Ken to Deception, Davis to Malevolence, Tai to Hate, Matt to Fear, Joe to Rivalry, and of course Kari to Sala, and TK to Dairen, as well as the impossible match up of Izzy and Ignorance (being apposing the effect of the emotional change doesn't happened.) so Izzy met Luna, Knowledge to Wish.  
  
I know that I had a six year old kill her father, but it is to show how impressionably young she was making it seemingly impossible that she felt no guilt. I would also like to say that any sex related content wont be out of a possible reality. So if you believe that they are to young or they wouldn't act like they do in my story, I am telling you that I at least know one person who acted the same at that age or younger. Also trust me that the sex content of this story wont be high, even though I am tempted to see how many of my stories can receive Marysue attention (I find it hilarious what they say. Not that I'm crazy but it is life, some like ya some don't, and not to be a complete kindergartener but 'Sticks n' Stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me!') If I have done this already I'm sorry but... I request creation credit if Luna and the Dark Digidestined are used Thanks! Also Dairen's definitions as well as Kari's for light came almost directly from dictionary.com.  
  
I am also sorry that it took so long to post I just kept getting interrupted and all. I am also sorry that I didn't go into detail of half of the nightmares in this chapter. But this chapter alone is 38 pages (Ariel 12pt.) and I didn't want it to be 76 pages long, plus I already wrote enough blood. So basically double the blood I wrote about and the death count or how many times a person died and that is basically the out come of the less detailed nightmares.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you thought! Happy Reading!  
  
Na 


	6. Battle

Other World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: Well sorry for taking a bit to update I was away for a week and I knew what I wanted to write I just couldn't write it. So anyways here is chapter 6 Yay! Right? Well Happy Reading!  
  
Na  
  
Chapter 6: Battle  
  
_You know that saying 'If you don't learn from the past your doomed to repeat it.'? See now that I think of it, exactly how must you learn such things? Because I was sure we learned from our past, and yet I was witness to hundreds of parts of our pasted playing all as once.  
_  
Three days ago we left the Green Grass Inn and flew to file island to save Gennai thanks to some information from Whamon who had seen Gennai being brought by row boat (of all ways row boat!) to the island. Now before I reflect more on our saving Gennai lets go back to the events of the day we left the Green Grass Inn.  
  
----------  
  
All the Digidestined met in the lobby of the blue building that was the Green Grass Inn. Most of them were sitting on the floor, because of the hard antique couch was just too uncomfortable. Everyone was shocked to see that it was Wizardmon who walked in. Yes all of the Digidestined except Matt and Patience knew that it was Wizardmon who was behind the whole scam of locking them in rooms. So it was a huge shock when Patience jumped up and hugged the newcomer.  
  
Izzy immediately started his interrogation that he wanted to do a few days ago, "So Wizardmon how is it that you are here and in flesh? You didn't die in the Digital World so you shouldn't have been reborn. You should just be a wondering spirit."  
  
Wizardmon looked down he seemed ashamed of the truth of his 'rebirth', "Well my spirit was pulled to Maeguumii when the vale became to thin. Patience was the only one, besides her sisters and brother who was a Digidestined and present at the time. To help Patience send the digimon home, the digiegg of her digimon partner also was sent to Maeguumii. Sadly the digimon inside died and seeing the world in trouble I possessed the egg, and took its body for my own much like your enemy has done. See when there is the rare chance that a digimon dies before it was hatched then back in Primary Village it turns to data and back to an egg, and no one notices. But when it dies in another world then the soul is trapped forever in the dead body that is in the egg. So I share this body with another soul, that is as if dead."  
  
Needless to say this baffled everyone, to the point that no words, no questions that needed to be asked, no sound came from any of them. Digitammamon approached the stunned Digidestined, "Umm... Excuse me, but it is your check out time."  
  
---------  
  
Well retrieving Gennai was at all not hard, a few (thirteen to be exact) Ogremon had kidnapped Gennai. How this had actually happen, how the Ogremon were successful for as long as they did will remain a mystery. They although not evolved had found some new strength.  
  
The battle went as so all the digimon evolved and fought and won. Most of the children were surprised to see that Wizardmon evolved to Schwarzezauberermon (A/N: on suggestion I made the evolved form of Wizardmon up the name (at least when translated to English) may sound stupid, but Wizardmon will have a dignified (even if it doesn't sound like it) evolved form. Translation of Schwarzezauberer is Black wizard or Black magick doer along those lines) and after the battle went into a heated fight with Patience, well it was a verbal fight.  
  
"What did you do!?!" yelled Wizardmon at Patience.  
  
Patience was a bit shocked and confused at Wizardmon's words, "I... I... I don't know, help you evolve?"  
  
Wizardmon was about to rebuttal when they heard a load "Horn Blade!" everyone turned to see the attack from Unimon heading strait for them. (A/N: Ok I can't remember attack names so I think I might have made it up. If you have a problem with this just tell me and where I can find attack names and I'll fix it. OK?)  
  
Luckily the attack was only a warning and hit the ground in front of the Digidestined sending them all flying. In an instant all the Digidestined held out their digivices to help evolve their digimon partners. But nothing happened. It wasn't as if the digimon were tired or anything of that sort it was more like when the Control Spires were active. Agumon wasted no time and got off his feet with a "Pepper Breath!"  
  
Unimon easily dodged the attack from Agumon, by simply turning slightly to the right. Everyone froze when they say what adorned Unimon's back, It was only Patience who did not recognize it, and it was also her who found her voice first, "What is that black thing?"  
  
Matt still shocked blandly replied, "It's a Black Gear."  
Wizardmon aimed his staff at Unimon or rather the gear and said, "Thunderball!" once again Unimon dodged the attack. Tentomon, and Agumon quickly got up and went to Wizardmon's side they attacked Unimon at the same time, each attacking a different spot hoping to corner Unimon.  
  
"Thunderball!"  
  
"Electroshocker!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
Unimon dodged the Thunderball and flew to the left, only to realize that the Pepper breath was about to hit him. Unimon with only split seconds flew upward where Tentomon's Electroshocker hit the Black Gear that was lodge in the digimon's back, with in a few second the Gear was destroyed.  
  
Unimon who shook his head to rid himself of the drown like state the gear had put him in, looked unbelievingly at the Digidestined before him, "Oh I'm so sorry, I... I mean..."  
  
"Oh don't worry we know you didn't want to attack us it was just the Black Gear," said Mimi with a kindhearted smile. Unimon nodded not knowing what to say turned and flew away.  
  
Izzy quickly pulled out his computer and e-mailed the younger Digidestined. Everyone looked at him questionably, but Izzy just shrugged, "I think the new digimon is near by, since he is part Devimon which explains the Black Gears and part Digimon Emperor as well as Arukenimon and Mummymon, which would explain the Control Spire like way that we couldn't digivolve."  
  
"Oh I knew that this was all a very bad idea," said Matt shacking his head there was a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
Both Joe and Tai went off on Matt, Tai with a hatred tainted ton and Joe just for the pure pleasure of making a new rival, "Matt you scaredy cat! "  
  
"I can't believe you I hate pathetic losers like you who are afraid of everything!" yelled Tai.  
  
"Yeah return to your crib, baby!" added Joe.  
  
Matt seemed to try and crawl away and hide from those two who were his friend and those he hoped still were, "I...I...I...I'm sa...sa...sorry ya... you ggguyss, I bbb... be morrre b...b... bara...brr...bravv....braver na...na...next t....t...time."  
  
"Oh great it is not just a sniveling baby we have to deal with it is also 'Rain man' Great!" said Tai his voice oozing with new found hatred.  
  
"Stop! What is going on here!" demanded Gennai, grabbing everyone's attention.  
  
------------  
  
The younger Digidestined weren't fairing much better in the emotion department. Kari was Hopeless and wanted nothing to do with TK but then again she believed he to be the only one who could restore her hope. TK was uncertain about the whole ordeal of just walking east hoping to stumble upon a girl by the name of Luna. They had in there first day on land traveled as east as they could, anymore east and they would be once again at sea. But by following their only lead they decided to go to File island which was certainly east. Cody shared in TK's uncertain ways, even though not having the memories that TK had of File island he was uncertain and not at all his normal calm self. Although out of all that were hit with the change of emotions Cody being 'half' reliability didn't receive the full effect of the uncertainty which wore out on their second day after getting off the ship. Ken seemed not at all effected, having nothing to power the deception it just stayed dormant within his soul coming up with evil schemes that were nothing un-digimon emperor-like. Now Davis was well being his old normal self from before the days of being stuck with Mor. But instead of being nice to Kari and Ken he was mean, to the whole group of children, the new dictator of the Digidestined.  
  
They had no money or boat for that matter to get across the ocean to File island. Davis being the way he was wouldn't permit Veemon to DNA Digivolve with Wormmon to become Imperialdramon, so they could just fly to the island. But after some pretty good mind tricks on the behalf of Ken and the pleading not to go by TK, Cody, and Yolei(Yolei was sick of the ocean and had no lust to be in the air over water). Davis complied and shortly after they all were in the air with the double voiced Imperialdramon.  
  
All the Digidestined D-Terminals beeped with the incoming e-mail from Izzy. Everyone read the e-mail off there own D-Terminal, TK cringing at the part about Black Gears. Cody was uncertain about going to the evil, and Ken was awaiting a chance to deceive them all and once again join evil. It was Kari and Gatomon who realized a more appending problem. Wizardmon had digivolved to Schwarzezauberermon! The rest of the group looked completely confused Kari and Gatomon quickly said, "Schwarz! That is his dark digievolution!" none of them knew what was the big problem except Mor, Zoemi, and TK who was with Kari and heard Dairen's explanation of his sisters.  
  
Mor just shook her head as well as Zoemi, but Zoemi was the only one who could put their fear into words, "She was impatient, which is the dark crest she holds, it caused the dark evolution."  
  
TK quickly typed a message to Matt knowing that the two had shared a room, What did you do with Patience at the Green Grass Inn!?  
  
-----------  
  
The Dark Digidestined were having the same sort of problems as all the other Digidestined were. But the impact was far worse having all nine 'infected' while the Good Digidestined only had eight members infected and not all fifteen.  
  
Hate took lead of the Dark Digidestined it wasn't that he was afraid before but the boost of courage and Dairen's unusual sudden weakness gave Hate the chance to seek and take power. Fear, Deception and Rivalry stayed by their weakened leader and helped as much as they could. Ella who normally was very uncertain, now 'infused' with Knowledge, Reliability, and a little Hope seemed or at least tried to serve council to Hate.  
  
By whatever power Good or Evil the Dark Digidestined were pulled east and headed across the ocean to File Island. They traveled inside the shell of Uncertainty's partner Snailmon's Armor form Submolluscmon which was much like a furry white snail, that like Submarimon could carry a person, but Submolluscmon could carry five people and four digimon. There was also two people off the back of Thundramon, and Sala and Dairen rode on the back of Dairen's armor digivolved partner Griffinmon, true to its name it was a Griffin the head of an eagle and the body of a lion instead of a Griffin's gold color Griffinmon was black and gray.  
  
-----------  
  
Yes well that brings us back to the present, right now in a forest at the base of some mountain that I believe none of us has ever gone to. We are all standing next to our rookie and champion(Gatomon, and Wizardmon) (with the exception of Imperialdramon, Submolluscmon, Thundramon, and Griffinmon) digimon partners. The Light Digidestined are standing facing the Dark Digidestined: Davis, Ken, Matt, and I are facing Rivalry, Malevolence and Fear. Yolei Mimi, Sora, and Patience are facing Hate and Deception. Cody, Joe, and Zoemi are facing Uncertainty and Ignorance. TK to Sala, and Kari to Dairen. Mor is just staring at her beloved brother I almost believe that she might switch sides. I have know clue where Izzy snuck off to he had mumbled something about recognizing the place and ran off before the others had arrived. Courage seems to surge through me now, all Hateful thoughts have left my mind. We are just standing here facing each other waiting for the other to begin to digivolve or to attack. It reminds me of 'The Butter Battle Book' By Dr. Suess. Who will begin? Who will be stronger? Who will end it? I can tell that there is a few personal reasons thrown to this battle some prior heat between Kari, TK, Sala and Dairen, I also think I heard Patience say something about her ex-boyfriend Paeter who is the brown haired gray eyed seventeen year old that Patience swears isn't Hateful. Paeter said something along the line that it was Patience that made him so. I don't even really know why were are fighting neither of us know where the Digi-born Child is and neither is battling for her, we are simply battling in hopes to weaken the other I guess. But now we are waiting, and I wonder where Izzy went without Tentomon, and why did he take my sisters gym clothes with him?  
  
-----------  
  
Izzy was looking around the forest for any sandy patch at the base of the mountain, that held a cave opening. It was true yes he had never been here and he wasn't 100% sure what Luna's house looked like, but Izzy felt she was here near by, and so he was searching. Izzy remembering that Luna was only sporting his green jacket had asked Kari for her gym clothes so when he brought Luna back to the others she wouldn't be wearing the dress that was his jacket. Assuming that she even had the jacket for real, Izzy being a logical thinker believed that she didn't that it was only a dream, but this was no time to be logical.  
  
Izzy found what he was looking for, a cave that looked just like the vision he had wished to his dream. There it was in the orange rock in front of Izzy, sand under his feet and the rest of the forest at his back. Izzy pulled out his laptop and figured it best to fill the others in before he went in a laptop might be overwhelming for Luna.  
  
Izzy got no chance to write an e-mail because right as he sat down to write a digimon appeared in front of him. The digimon had a tan seal hid with black spots of a leopard, the digimon also stood on all fours and had many cat like features, with the exception on the human like face with the black spots stretched. The digimon had a devil's tail and webbed toes. Izzy forgot the email and looked up the digimon that stood before him. Not to long after the digimon popped up on the screen, Waterspiritmon 'Watritmon' One of the less know and secretive Spirit Digimon thought to have been mythical although there are a few accounts of one of these Spirit Digimon being seen. Are invisible and more deadly in their element. Out of element they are only aggressive when protecting something. Level: Unknown Attacks: Water Spiral. Izzy looked up at the digimon it was defiantly out of element, and defiantly eyeing Izzy like lunch. 


	7. Luna and the Legend of the Spirit Digimo...

Other World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: In previous chapter Joe made fun of Matt because he was effected by Rivalry's rivalry, and Tai because of the Hate from Hate. Don't forget the Dark Digidestined were also effected. But in the face of the impending battle their own crests found the strength to defeat the false emotion, with the sad exception of Kari, TK, Dairen, Sala, and the not so sad exception of Luna and Izzy. It was to show the effect of being around the others, and how out of character it made people act. Happy Reading!  
  
-Na  
  
Chapter 7: Luna and the Legend of the Spirit Digimon  
  
"Umm... Watritmon please, I'm just looking for Luna," said Izzy a little worried about the advancing digimon, Watritmon had growled at Izzy when he said the name 'Luna'. Izzy being the logical thinker that he is, figured since Watritmon was angrier at the mention of Luna that it was in fact Luna the digimon was protecting. Izzy yelled in the direction of the cave as he backed away from Watritmon, "Luna! Luna it's me Koushirou!"  
  
Before Izzy finished his sentence Watritmon pounced on Izzy, front paws holding Izzy's shoulders with great strength to the ground, the digimon's mouth opened baring sharp feline teeth. Izzy closed his eyes as Watritmon lowered her head to Izzy's neck. "Watritmon Stop! Don't hurt him!" came a voice from the direction of the cave.  
  
Watritmon's head whipped around, "Get back in the cave Luna, please."  
  
Izzy's spirits lifted when he heard Watritmon address the new comer as Luna, "Luna please tell Watritmon that it is me, Koushirou, please."  
  
"Koushirou, is it really you?" asked Luna running to the other side of Watritmon to get a good look at her prey, "Koushirou! Watritmon get off him he is my friend, he gave me this clothes."  
  
Izzy looked at Luna she was indeed wearing his jacket, he let out a laugh, "It's called a jacket."  
  
Watritmon gave Izzy one last suspicious look before stepping off of him. Izzy slowly stood up brushing himself off, before he was embraced in a hug from Luna, "Oh I'm so happy to see you again. But I thought you didn't know where I live."  
  
"Yeah well I was just lucky I guess that I found it. But though I hate to do this to you, we need your help saving this world, where you live. And you need to come with me, because there are some evil, Evil is like fighting and hurting like Watritmon hurt me because she thought that I was evil, people who want to use you to help destroy, Kill... umm... so that there is no more world, this world," said Izzy once again reading Luna's expressions making sure she would understand.  
  
"Luna you don't have to go," said Watritmon rubbing her head up against Luna's side and separating Luna and Izzy from their hug.  
  
"Watritmon, I know you don't want your partner to see this world and the evil that dwells here and in all worlds, but she can't stay here forever. The dark crest were unburied and the Dark Digidestined are looking for her, there is a new ultimate evil created with the evils of our past by Daemon who is seeking revenge. And this new digimon has already seen Luna in the dream that I gave her the jacket in. Everyone is after her and I'm here to help protect her and return her to her rightful world. She isn't a digimon she is a human, and she belongs like me in the human world," replied Izzy with sympathy and understanding in his voice.  
  
Watritmon backed away from Luna's side and lowered her head in a bow at Izzy, "You are certainly Knowledgeable and not Ignorant but you are more then that you are Trustworthy, and Honorable. We will go with you."  
  
"Thank you," said Izzy returning the bow, then Izzy walked over and retrieved his backpack and took out Kari's gym clothes, "Now Luna I brought you more clothes, because it might be cold. These are shorts, and they go on your legs, "Izzy handed Luna Kari's black gym shorts and watched Luna put them on making sure she did it correctly, "these are shoes that go on your feet," Izzy handed the gym shoes to Luna and he tied them for her, " this is a bra it goes on under the jacket," Izzy waited for Luna to unbutton the jacket (she obviously had been practicing) before he handed her the sports bra that actually took a bit of talking Kari into letting him have, "and this is a shirt that goes over the bra." Izzy handed Luna the yellow shirt and watched her put it on and then she put Izzy's dress of a jacket back on. The result was a girl wearing clothes that were all to big for her. Izzy also had to tie the shorts up with their pull string to keep them from falling down.  
  
"We ought to be going and find your friends Koushirou. Luna go get your Digivice, you two can ride on my back," said Watritmon. Luna quickly and awkwardly because of the oversized shoes, ran into the cave. While Izzy retrieved his laptop and placed it back into his backpack. Forgetting to e- mail the others.  
  
------------  
  
The battle between the good and evil Digidestined still stood the same and unchanged, the fighting had not began. Suddenly from the sky came a purple-black electrostatic energy ball that struck the dark Digidestined, it was obviously a warning because the dark Digidestined were not hurt at all just knocked senseless. Seconds later came an identical yet more deadly attack on the good Digidestined. Imperialdramon de-digivolved to demiveemon and leafmon, along with the rest of the digimon, Armadillomon to Tsubumon, Patamon to Tokomon, Halkmon to Pururumon, Prehimon to Dokolomon, Faemon to Tsusumon, and Gatomon to Nyaramon. Patience screamed because the attack of the digimon had directly struck Wizardmon, and Wizardmon was no longer in their presence. Patience fell to the ground crying, while the rest of the Digidestined looked towards their assailant. Yolei's computer found nothing on the digimon that they saw. It was pure onyx black much in the general shape of Angemon, as it laughed at the Digidestined below it became apparent that it wasn't pure black but there was cracks in its skin that showed a deep blood color. It was not wounds and it was not blood, for a rookie digimon of such would bleed black.  
  
"Darritmon! Leave the children alone or you will deal with me!" yelled an unknown voice from the opposite direction.  
  
"Watritmon good to see you alive, but I'm not Darritmon, I am not your brother. And I'm not going to hurt the children...yet. I just wanted to express my anger at the dark Digidestined for failing to collect your charge and hurting the big bad DNA digimon was just for fun I really didn't mean to destroy the little wizard," replied the evil digimon, "Catch me if you can children, killing me you wont head toward 'my sisters' rein but stay in Server!" with that the digimon was gone and examining the situation closer the Dark Digidestined had also fled.  
  
The fourteen remaining Digidestined turned toward Watritmon, Luna and Izzy. Tai spoke up first, "Izzy what is going on?"  
  
"You guys this is Luna and her digimon partner Waterspiritmon, or Watritmon. Kari that's why I needed your gym clothes for Luna to wear. And that is why I left to get Luna," replied Izzy.  
  
"Where is Wizardmon?" cried Patience, everyone looked at Patience, but only TK new her pain.  
  
"In Primary Village, "replied Watritmon, "Now all of you listen and I will tell you what I can. Long ago out of five eggs were born my family, My brother ruler of the north Earthspiritmon 'Earritmon', to the south my brother Firespiritmon 'Firritmon', to the east my sister Airspiritmon 'Airritmon', and to the west me Waterspiritmon 'Watritmon'. We were the legendry and now believed mythical elemental Spirit digimon. Now to create a star with five points you use Earth, Fire, Water, Air, and Spirit. The fifth digiegg unexpectedly became twin digimon Darkspiritmon and Lightspiritmon or 'Darritmon' and 'Ligritmon', instead of one digimon Spiritmon. In the end our family had to fight against the evil that threatened to destroy the world, my brother Darritmon. In his destruction our sister Ligritmon the other half would also have to be destroyed in the hope they would be reborn as one."  
  
"So the stories are true?" said Gennai more as a statement then a question.  
  
"Well it sounds a little witchy to me," added Kari.  
  
Gennai smiled, "Well sort of, but your thinking of it wrong. The elements hold both good and bad energies, it is just most commonly it is the witches as you call them or the Wiccans as they are known by their religion of Wicca are the ones that know and study this information, and uses it. But here in the digital world it is different we have the guardians of the North, South, East, and West, and the guardians of the elements the rulers of each direction the Spirit digimon. See a three legged stool stands sturdy in one plane, but a four legged stool is not so sturdy while the fourth leg stands in a separate plane. A fifth leg just helps and stabilizes it, three legs in one plane, two in another."  
  
"What?" asked Davis.  
  
"Math," said Yolei, Ken, and Izzy.  
  
"That was all math?" asked demiveemon, confused.  
  
"No. The first part was about a religion on earth, the second about the digital world, and the third was to explain what Watritmon said using Math," replied Yolei.  
  
"Yes well anyways," said Watritmon drawing attention back to herself, "Darritmon spoiled our plans, his spirit went into many different digieggs those of Machinedramon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Piedmon, Apokarimon, and Myotismon. Well this new digimon is right he isn't my brother, he has the soul of my brother plus many, many more evil digimon like Devimon. Well before Ligritmon died she said she would pour her energy into the two spirit digimon that would grow to face these evils, Patamon, and Salamon. Each of the elements said when/if they died they would do the same for those of their element. Well Daemon who was planning this assembling of my brother, after his plan to rule the worlds, killed my family, he didn't find me because I was with Luna in a place that most of the time was in its own plan and not the digital. Earritmon went to the four of earth, Palmon, Gabumon, Armadillomon, and Wormon. Firritmon to Agumon, Veemon, and Candlemon. Airritmon to Tentomon, Biyomon, Halkmon, and Faemon. And I would have gone to Gomamon and Prehimon. There will come a time when the spirits of my siblings will separate from you digimon, and don't worry you as digimon will not change a little weaker in the beginning but you will return to your strength that you have now not long afterwards."  
  
"I don't believe this is allowed! No I just can't believe it!" yelled Gennai.  
  
"Allowed or not this is my family and our battle it would be unfair to send these kids into a fight where they might not be strong enough because of my brother. Anyways what we have to do doesn't require you to believe," replied Watritmon.  
  
"Which Wizardmon?" asked Gatomon in a quiet depressed voice.  
  
"Patience's," replied Watritmon.  
  
"Are you saying we can't defeat this thing?" asked Ken.  
  
"Though he is much stronger in his lower evolutions then you have ever seen but his mega form is only half as strong as Daemon. Light will defeat it, but not without the strength of love. But my brother is in there as a whole and he is a family matter not for you to destroy," said Watritmon quietly, and glaring at TK and Kari.  
  
"Where to next?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Primary Village," said Patience.  
  
"And where does Luna fit in all of this?" asked Tsubumon.  
  
"When a human child is born to the Digiworld, then legends come true. She will fight we Hope with good, and carry all digimon's Courage, though she herself will be afraid. she'll hold the Digidestined together with Friendship, though friends very few she will make. She is Kind, Loving, and Sincere. It is not in her to let one down, she is forever Reliable. To the sound she is ignorant in truth and in heart she is Knowledgeable. She is called that a Light in the dark (moon). This child brings Patience, Forgiveness, and Responsibility to our land, sadly along with that, that is evil. She is our Wish to restore peace, our Wish to be free of the need of other worldly aid. And so for her we wish she return to the other world where she should have dwelled," said all the digimon with the exception of Tsubumon, Pururumon, and Demiveemon, who never were given the chance to hear the nursery rhyme, this legend that was Luna.  
  
Author's Note: I request creation credit when/if someone uses the Elemental Spirit Digimon; Waterspiritmon 'Watritmon', Earthspiritmon 'Earritmon', Firespiritmon 'Firritmon', Airspiritmon 'Airritmon', Darkspiritmon 'Darritmon', Lightspiritmon 'Ligritmon', and Spiritmon (for future reference), also for my version of Wizardmon's evolved form Schwarzezauberermon. If you didn't understand Luna is a Digidestined, it is just she was also thought of as never existing like Watritmon so there was a nursery rhyme written about her. Tsubumon, Pururumon, and Demiveemon never heard it because they were not born like other digimon. I hoped you enjoyed!  
  
-Na 


	8. Wizardmon and Wizardmon

Other World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Really I am end of year stuff got in the way and it was all chaos! Anyways Happy Reading!  
  
-Na  
  
Chapter 8: Wizardmon and Wizardmon  
  
Patience wanted to rush and get to Primary Village as fast as possible. Both Ken and TK tried to comfort her, but they were little help. Wormmon died to give energy to Magnamon, Patamon fighting Devimon. TK new the pain of a partners death at the direct hands of the enemy and Ken knew the search that was ahead.  
  
Needless to say, since they were already on File Island they made it to Primary Village before sunset. The digimon still all de-digivolved and tired, as well as the kids with the exception of Watritmon, Luna, Izzy, and Patience, collapsed on the ground Izzy just watched Patience, while Luna clung to his arm.  
  
Patience ran around looking at the eggs franticly, when she spotted Wizardmon under a tree. "Wizardmon!" yelled Patience running under the tree and hugging her digimon partner. The rest of the Digidestined got up and went to the tree to see for themselves, Wizardmon shouldn't be Wizardmon if he was just reborn.  
  
A small digimon that looked like a gray puff of smoke sat next to Wizardmon starring daggers at Patience, "Smoky blow!" yelled the infant digimon launching its attack at Patience and Wizardmon, who just brushed it off.  
  
"Hey what was that for pip squeak?!" yelled Davis at the small infant.  
  
"Yeah Mokumon, why did you attack them?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Gatomon," sighed Mokumon the voice sounding much like Gatomon's Wizardmon, "do you not recognize me? In my infant form?"  
  
"Wizardmon? How?" asked the stunned Gatomon.  
  
"The rebirth must have separated the two souls in that one Wizardmon body, giving them back there own bodies," said Mimi.  
  
"But then why did Wizardmon... I mean Mokumon attack the other Wizardmon?" asked Sora.  
  
"He evolved!" yelled Mokumon in a voice that seem to say the answer was obvious, Mokumon sighed when he realized the others didn't understand, "Patience's impatience to get here gave Wizardmon the strength to digivolve!"  
  
Zoemi and Mor just starred at their sister in disbelief, Zoemi spoke first, "Why Patience? Why?"  
  
"Yeah sis, I don't understand. I know the rest of the Digidestined thought I would betray because of Dairen, see I just don't understand Im-Patience did you actually love Paeter, do you want to join him? Could you not just listen to the truth and know your digimon partner would be ok? Did you have to betray us?" asked Mor sadly.  
  
Patience stood up and walked to her sisters and gave Mor a firm slap across the face. The newly Digivolved, Segamon from Dokolomon, jumped to Mor's aid. "Stop," said TK stepping between the sisters, "Patience make Wizardmon digivolve."  
  
"Why?" asked Patience who was still oblivious to the Dark digievolution.  
  
"He is right, we need to see if Wizardmon becomes Schwarzezauberermon," said Kari.  
  
"Of course he will, that is his evolved form," replied Patience. The Digidestined stood staring unbelievingly at Patience.  
  
The newly evolved Gatomon thought of a quick answer, a bluff but was hoping it would help. She pounced on Zoemi and extended her claws, "Do it!" before anyone could react, Patience who already held her digivice in hand , a light engulfed Wizardmon and moments later stood a taller Wizardmon in a black hooded cape his staff a snarled black mess of wood and adorning his belt were poison filled pouches and satanic ritual like daggers. It was what they had feared Schwarzezauberermon.  
  
Gatomon jumped, down and looked around at the others all digimon were back in their rookie levels feeling the threat from Schwarzezauberermon. Infant digimon were crying in fear, and out of no where Elecmon tackled Schwarzezauberermon. Within seconds both were off the ground and facing each other ready to battle.  
  
Patamon flew down between them, hoping his plan would work, that Schwarzezauberermon was not like Skullgreymon, and wasn't a ruthless killing machine. Patamon stood on his hind legs and held out his front paws towards Elecmon and Schwarzezauberermon.  
  
"Get out of the way little one, This evil digimon is disturbing my babies," said Elecmon.  
  
"No, there is only one true way to settle this... Tug-o-war." replied Patamon.  
  
"In the red corner stands the baby protector, our very own electric friend, Elecmon! And in the blue corner stands Patience's protector, our very own friend currently in a dark evolution, Schwarzezauberermon!" said TK much as he had done when he was younger.  
  
"You've done this before I'll assume," asked Yolei. The referees TK and Patamon just nodded.  
  
Elecmon and Schwarzezauberermon began pulling on the rope. Elecmon was winning, he had the strength and experience. Schwarzezauberermon had strength but he was no match for Elecmon. Schwarzezauberermon fell face first to the ground and de-digivolved to Wizardmon.  
  
"What do we do with Patience?" asked Faemon.  
  
"Nothing, I once had Agumon dark digivolve," replied Tai.  
  
"Yeah but that was an accident, this is because she is using a dark crest and not a light crest," said Gabumon.  
  
"Koushirou, she doesn't understand, neither does Wizardmon," replied Luna in a low voice. She was still clinging to Izzy's arm.  
  
Matt took his gaze from Patience and turned around to look at Luna and Izzy, "What do you mean they don't understand?!"  
  
Luna moved more out of Matt's gaze and behind Izzy, "Umm... it's the truth."  
  
"What do you mean? Why are you here?" asked Matt.  
  
Izzy put out his hand, "Now calm down Matt you know what she mean and you know why she's here. Just leave her be."  
  
"What is with that Izzy, your so protective of her, and you let her cling to you like that?" asked Matt.  
  
"Patience do you understand what we are talking about?" asked Cody.  
  
Patience looked at the group of kids and digimon in front of her, "No, not really, I'm not a traitor."  
  
"Of course you aren't, but your going to have to understand. I'm figuring without realizing it, you let your dark crest take control. I guess to put it simply you can't fight evil with evil. You no longer are using the good quality of Patience but Impatience. You could betray us," said Mimi in a gentle voice.  
  
"But I wouldn't," said Patience.  
  
"Yes and see that is or problem if we leave you, you might become bitter and come after us, and if we take you with us then you could betray us. But it works the other way as well you might not betray us," replied Sora.  
  
"Yeah but why only me? Anyone of you could betray your friends," replied Patience.  
  
"She is right and so she'll come with us, once a Digidestined always a Digidestined . You guys gave me a second chance why not give Patience one? So I say Patience, Wizardmon, and Mokumon stay with us," said Ken.  
  
"Yes I agree," replied Joe.  
  
"But where are we going?" asked Yolei.  
  
"West like my 'brother' said," replied Watritmon. They all nodded. Kari picked up Mokumon and they all said good-bye to Elecmon and went on their way back to sea and back to Server. 


	9. Birth of the Elemental Spirit Digimon

Other World

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters.

Authors Note: Beware it's a short chapter. Happy Reading!

- Na

Chapter 9: Birth of the Elemental Spirit Digimon

As one was not apt to assume or to suspect for that mater upon arriving on Server the Digidestined were hit with a surprise. Four digieggs to be exact, one that was green, another red, another yellow and lastly purple. Though it was apparent that the yellow egg was a simple shell no life grew within. There were also the Dark Digidestined all lined in a row. The leaders still emotionally unstable, as well as the siblings and former crush of the Digidestined leaders, both groups were in a wreck. The would be, should be, Darritmon stood off in the shadows. Watritmon had but to wonder if this was done on purpose, if in light her brother wished to reunite and become Spiritmon. Luna had subconsciously wished for a non digi-life to begin as soon as possible, Watritmon snickered most likely with Izzy on earth, in reflection the souls of all Digidestined dark and light wheeled to the beckoning call, of elemental balance and home. This had drawn them here, brought the eggs it would end abruptly.

In a slight shift the Digidestined both sides prepared for battle, Watritmon cursed herself that it was now too late, for this was not their battle. 24 digivices moved forward to digivolve the 24 corresponding Digimon partners. Fifteen digivices began to glow as well as the Digimon themselves; the remaining nine had no affect. In the assembly of the Digimon that held the spirit Digimon, the digivices, and of course the eggs, the rebirthing process began. Light streamed forth from that which was glowing, coming together above the digi eggs before separating into four colored lights, Green, Red, Yellow, and Purple. The lights flew into the eggs of corresponding color and each egg began to twitch with life.

Suddenly appeared in front of everyone's eye were three new Digimon, The first Digimon had a sea blue feather splotched with black spots of a leopard, the Digimon also stood on all fours and had many cat like features, with the exception of the human like face with the black spots stretched. The Digimon had a devil's tail and glossy non-feathered wings spread to twice its body. The next Digimon was downed in a red deer like hid with black spots of a leopard, the Digimon also stood on all fours and had many cat like features, such as it's siblings, with the exception on the human like face with the black spots stretched. The Digimon had a horses' main and tail and cloven feet. The last Digimon had a green fur hid, which resembled flame. Adorning as its sibling had black spots of a leopard, on all fours the Digimon had many cat like features, with the exception on the human like face with the black spots stretched. With a horses main and tail, made of a bright red, orange, yellow and blue flame, complete with cat paws. And in this simple act the lucid Elemental Spirit Digimon were reborn and their family almost complete.

Anyone who had thought the battle that was to come wouldn't be over in a blink of an eye was wrong. With the simple utterance of, "Elements Wrath!" by the siblings Earritmon, Firritmon, Airritmon, and Watritmon, the air grew thick and heavy Darritmon could not run as he was struck with all that of the elements combined. Darritmon glowed before the light left him and entered the purple egg.

The purple egg sprung into a Digimon which had a slick purple skin dotted with black spots of a leopard, the Digimon also stood as its brothers and sisters with the same cat like features, and facial exception. The Digimon had no tail, wings, or main, it seemingly had no feet as well. This new Digimon Spiritmon was what you could only say as see-through, not solid, a true spirit, and yet that was its true form.

What was left of Darritmon, in its instability had collapsed into dust. 24 eyes peered at each other, poised for attack. The first words uttered, the first move made was by Spiritmon, "Heal thy Souls" what a strange name for an attack! But it was no attack, the emotional distress lifted and all 24 children felt burden less and happy, such boundaries of dark and light dissipated. For in every ounce of darkness and every ounce of light there are shadows, it was this realization that showed that no prophesy or prediction, no prodding or pushing, can say what you are, what you'll do, what you see, and how your life turns out.

Thanks were whispered as the world grew bright white in the Digidestined eyes. Thanks to all 24 without one the others wouldn't have followed and help to restore elemental balance.

--------

"I can't believe we're double dating Kari!" said an overly happy Yolei.

"Hey! Have you forgotten us?" replied Sora. Yolei, Kari, Sora, and Mimi were waiting outside the theater as their respected boyfriends bought the movie tickets. Yolei munched a bit on the popcorn she held and smiled the boys were walking back towards them.

"Yeah, your right Sora we're quadruple dating!" beamed Mimi as Joe's arm moved around her waist without hesitation.

The four couples moved towards the theater and their seats, nestled safely in TK's arms Kari frowned, "I wish that Izzy and Luna could have joined us."

"Yeah, well Luna is still antisocial, she'll need sometime," replied TK rubbing Kari's arm calmly.

"Yes I agree, she still stuck to Izzy," added Ken.

Tai smirked, "What I never understood was Izzy! He doesn't seem like the guy who could even stand the clingy type of girls." Sora slapped Tai lightly across the chest, in a disapproving and yet joking manner.

They were all quiet as they sat down in the theater preparing to watch the movie. It wasn't that their recent digi-experience was forgotten, it seemed as a dream, their only proof in the matter being Luna.

--------

Luna ran happily into Izzy's bedroom. It was still a shock that his girl friend was still 'adopted' by his parents. She ran in wearing a school uniform much as Sora's with the exception that she still wore Izzy's jacket refusing to return it. It had been a couple of days and Luna had learned about humans fast taking in all knowledge a fourteen year old should know. The trip to the mall to by her clothes didn't go over well at all, a trip to the doctor proved that Luna was Agoraphobic (public/ crowded places) and strangely as well as an Isolophobic (being alone). Izzy was slightly dreading Luna's first day of school the next day. Izzy had to smile though as a result of Luna's Isolophobia she was sharing his room with him, although it made his parents rather nervous. Izzy was not planning to do anything that inappropriate with the girl, kiss her of course, beyond that no.

"Koushirou?" asked Luna as she sat bouncing slightly on Izzy's bed.

Izzy automatically stopped his computer upgrading and turned his swivel chair completely facing Luna, "Yeah?"

"Will I ever get to see Watritmon again?" Lana asked innocently turning her head to the left to peer at Izzy from that angle, as if he would change.

A large grin spread across Izzy's face as he got up and moved next to Luna, he put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest, "I'm sure you will, I'm sure of it, no more worries."

Author's Note: The End. So what does everyone think?

-Na


End file.
